A través del bosque
by Kyoko-4ever
Summary: AU Hikari llega al pueblo de su abuela, el cual no pisa desde que tenía ocho años, para meterse de lleno a un mundo donde los dioses están empezando a devorarlo todo y ella, junto con unos misteriosos guerreros, deberá proteger.
1. Chapter 1

**Llega la primera semana de vacaciones después de unos largos e interminables exámenes y yo solo quería un momento para escribir esto que me carcomía dentro de la cabeza. Una historia totalmente Altern-Univers con Hikari como protagonista y más de una sorpresa. Os presento "A través del bosque" una narración de fantasía producto de demasiados animes de éste género consumidos en poco tiempo. **

**Cuelgo dos primeros capítulos piloto, para ver que tal os parece la idea. Sé que quizás será muy típica, pero digamos que este género ha sido bombardeado por tantos lados que ser original se basa en introducir sorpresas alternas en una línea típica. Aunque empiece como muchas, espero que esto no se convierta en "otra más". **

**Nos leemos. **

* * *

**A TRAVÉS DEL BOSQUE. **

**1\. **

Hikari miraba por la ventana del autobús como las primeras hojas del otoño caían lentamente. Algunas golpeaban ligeramente las ventanas del vehículo, otras sólo se dejaban caer sin fuerza. El verano se estaba acabando, y eso era un hecho.

Respiró hondo mientras apoyaba su barbilla en una de sus manos. A su lado su maleta de viaje descansaba en el asiento vacío. Poca gente visitaba aquel pueblo al cual ella se estaba dirigiendo. Quizás una o dos personas estaban dentro de aquel pequeño autobús que saltaba con cada bache del suelo.

¿Y entonces, por qué estaba ella allí?

Hikari viajaba a casa de su abuela. Su padre había muerto el último mes, y su abuela le había pedido que fuera con ella, al menos una temporada. A los quince años Hikari era huérfana de ambos padres, su madre había fallecido cuando ella recién tenía siete años. Aunque su padre siempre le decía que se parecían de sobremanera, con el mismo cabello castaño y los ojos entre oscuros y rubíes. Hikari se peinaba igual que su madre, en las viajas fotos, intentando, de algún modo, estar más cerca de ella. Aunque fuera sólo una inútil ilusión.

Suspiró de nuevo. Se preguntaba si había hecho bien en aceptar la oferta de su abuela, la cual había insistido mucho. Entonces había abandonado el barullo de la ciudad, por la tranquilidad de un pueblo que había visitado hasta los ocho años. En realidad hacia siete años que no estaba allí, se podría decir que casi no reconocería a nadie. No sólo se había alejado de su hermano, quien había decidido quedarse en la ciudad y arreglar todo el tema burocrático, sino también de sus amigos y de su hogar.

Cuando el autobús llegó a la parada, la muchacha se levantó de su asiento. Apretó los puños alrededor de las asas de su maleta y se dirigió con pie firme a la salida. La parada del autobús no era más que un viejo banco carcomido por las lluvias junto a una señal medio torcida debido a la antigüedad. El camino por donde circulaba el autobús era peor de lo que Hikari habría imaginado, era un camino rural, ni tan siquiera de asfalto. Nadie más se bajó en aquella parada, y el vehículo que la había llevado hasta allí se perdió en la distancia.

Quizás hacía siete años que no estaba allí, pero aquel pueblo no había cambiado en nada. Hikari estaba segura de que conseguiría llegar al hogar de su abuela. Aún recordaba aquella casa, la más alejada del pueblo y la primera en la línea que creaban los árboles de las montañas. Empezó a caminar, mientras el sol ya descendía marcando el atardecer. Una racha de aire aún cálido hizo que los pliegues de su falda se levantaran ligeramente. Sabía que debía bordear el pueblo para llegar lo más rápido posible.

Mientras recorría el camino la chica no podía dejar de intentar recordar cosas de aquel lugar. Pero le era imposible, recordaba a su abuela y a su abuelo saludándola desde su hogar. Y ella de la mano de alguien, seguramente de su hermano, recorriendo los árboles. Recordaba que los veranos eran cálidos allí, aunque esa fuera la única estación del año que conoció en esa zona. Recordaba que no había muchos vecinos, que aquel pueblo parecía haber sido abandonado totalmente de la mano de la tecnología. A veces, incluso, la línea de teléfono se cortaba, haciéndolo parecer aún más un pueblo aparte del mundo. Pero si algo tenía que afirmar de verdad, era que resultaba un pueblo casi mágico. Las casas pequeñitas, las calles estrechas por casi donde no circulaban los vehículos. Los comercios simples, y las gentes que se conocían desde generaciones. Sólo algunos jóvenes abandonaban aquel pueblo para irse unos años a la ciudad, los demás seguían los comercios familiares o se dedicaban a cuidar el campo y los bosques.

Desde la colina que bordeaba el pueblo, Hikari pudo contemplarlo. En realidad era bonito. Pero… ¿qué haría ella allí?

Miró delante suyo para continuar con su carrera cuando descubrió a lo lejos a un joven. Un muchacho que le pareció de su edad, con una expresión que no pudo entender. El joven tenía el cabello de color castaño con reflejos rojizos por el atardecer. Él la vio a ella mirándole, y simplemente torció ligeramente el rostro. Tras eso el chico medio sonrió, para poner después las manos detrás de su cabeza y girarse, dándole la espalda. Hikari frunció el entrecejo y continuó su camino, detrás del chico.

-O… oye- intentó llamarlo ella. Aceleró su paso para alcanzarlo, pero unos instantes después el joven desapareció de su campo de visión. Hikari se paró, sorprendida, y rápidamente intentó buscarlo por los alrededores, sin conseguir encontrar nada. ¿Quizás lo había imaginado?

La joven se mordió el labio. Quizás eran demasiadas horas de viaje, además aquel chico le recordaba ligeramente a su hermano. Debía haberlo imaginado, ya le echaba de menos. Por suerte el hogar de su abuela ya podía verse en la distancia. Si atravesaba un campo de arroz llegaría hacia la casa. Descendió rápidamente de la colina y empezó a caminar por el sendero que acariciaba el bosque. Su paso era cada vez más acelerado. Sólo deseaba llegar para tomar un baño caliente y olvidar aquel largo viaje a ningún sitio.

-¿Señorita Hikari? – oyó una voz justo delante de ella. Hikari levantó la mirada para encontrarse con una joven, de más o menos su edad. La chica era de complexión delgada, con el cabello de un color violáceo y los ojos escondidos detrás de unas gafas redondas. Al primer instante Hikari no reconoció a la chica, pero luego una imagen de una niña con dos coletas y gafas redondas viajó a su mente.

-¡Miyako!- casi gritó de la sorpresa. Su compañera sonrió anchamente al ser reconocida. Hikari recorrió los metros que las separaban ensanchando aún más su sonrisa. Nunca se imaginó que su amiga de la infancia, de aquellos veranos, aún estuviera en aquel pueblo. Se situó en frente de ella y le sonrió. –Me alegra verte- dijo sinceramente.

-Lo mismo digo- añadió Miyako. Entonces la chica miró el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca. Hikari se fijó entonces que en la otra mano llevaba una cesta con diferentes verduras. –Su abuela estaba un poco preocupada ya que se estaba retardando. Así que he salido a recogerla- informó Miyako. Hikari asintió.

-Sí, la verdad es que el autobús llegaba un poco tarde- tras decir eso ambas chicas empezaron a andar. Hikari movía nerviosamente sus manos, jamás le había gustado estar en silencio con una persona que no conocía mucho. Así que empezó a hacer preguntar a Miyako sobre el tiempo que habían pasado separadas. Supo entonces que Miyako vivía ahora en casa de su abuela, y que la ayudaba con las tareas del campo y con la escritura. La abuela de Hikari había vivido siempre en aquel pueblo, así como todas las generaciones anteriores, pero había sido una famosa escritora de poemas y relatos cortos. Aún si eran pocas las personas que habían tenido contacto con ella, gozaba de gran fama como escritora, por la cual había amasado una pequeña fortuna. Ahora, a los setenta años y con menos visión, era Miyako la que escribía los relatos que la mujer iba contando.

-¡Abuela!- gritó Hikari al ver a una mujer mayor esperándolas en la verja que separaba el huerto del camino. La mujer de setenta años se había encogido con el tiempo. Llevaba un simple vestido de color granate y sus manos arrugadas se aferraban con fuerza a la verja. Sus ojos, apagados, eran antaño del mismo color de los de su nieta. Su cabello, largo y plateado, lo llevaba en un sencillo moño. Cuando Hikari llegó a sus brazos ambas se abrazaron.

-Me alegro que ya estés aquí, Hikari- dijo sencillamente la abuela. –Has tardado mucho- afirmó. Y eso era cierto, se fijo Hikari que el sol ya había caído completamente. La luna empezaba a brillar con fuerza en el cielo. Las luces de la casa eran las únicas que seguían iluminando el sendero.

Hikari volteó sobre si misma para observar la luna. Entonces oyó ligeramente un sonido parecido al aullido de un lobo. Frunció el entrecejo, intentando escuchar con más atención. Era el aullido suave de un lobo lo que se oía. Sobresaltada se giró hacia su abuela, quien ya daba pasos dentro de la casa.

-¿Hay lobos en el bosque, abuela?- preguntó. La mujer se giró hacia ella, pero Hikari vio como miraba de reojo a Miyako, gesto que le extrañó.

-¿Por qué lo dices Hikari?- preguntó.

-¿No lo habéis oído?- preguntó ella. Aunque luego pensó que seguramente el oído de su abuela debería estar un poco atrofiado. Se encogió de hombros. -Bueno, da igual. ¡Tengo muchísima hambre!- afirmó después con una sonrisa. La abuela asintió, y Hikari vio como Miyako se adelantaba hacia lo que suponía la cocina, con aquella cesta llena de verduras. Su boca hacía agua solo de pensar la deliciosa comida que probaría en poco rato. Aunque fuera una chica delgada, recordaba haber tenido siempre mucho apetito.

Empezó a andar hacia dentro de la casa cuando de repente se detuvo. Involuntariamente todos los músculos de Hikari se tensaron, algo había notado, algo había cambiado en el ambiente. La muchacha se giró lentamente hacia la puerta, la cual seguía entreabierta. Tragó saliva unos instantes y después oyó una fuerte explosión.

Hikari abrió completamente la puerta y el espectáculo que vio la dejó impresionada. Por el sendero de donde ellas venían había dos figuras luchando entre ellas. La primera era una forma desconocida, un monstruo que parecía hecho de barro. De ese monstruo algunas ramas parecían salirle de diferentes zonas de su cuerpo, y dentro del barro parecía haber piedras, raíces y hojas muertas. Detrás de la figura, el bosque parecía un espejismo roto. En medio de los árboles había un boquete que lucía igual que una ventana roto, con afilados bordos.

-¡Maldita sea!- oyó una voz. Tras aquello la muchacha se fijó en la otra figura que luchaba contra aquel monstruo de barro. ¡Era aquel chico que había visto antes! Le vio levantarse de un salto increíble del suelo e intentar golpear con sus manos desnudas al monstruo, sin conseguir absolutamente nada. Uno de los brazos del joven sangraba ligeramente. Le oyó volver a maldecir, para después ver como juntaba sus manos delante de él y al separarlas unas chispas de color azulado empezaron a cobrar vida. El chico separó aun más sus manos, incrementando la longitud de aquellas chispas, creando con ellas una magnífica red azulada. Tras aquello el joven lanzó su ataque contra aquel monstruo de barro, que nada más tocar las chispas todo su cuerpo se vio en vuelto en lo que parecía una fuerte corriente eléctrica. Tras eso el monstruo pareció derretirse hasta convertirse en nada.

Tras aquel momento, todo quedó en silencio. La luz que habían formado aquellas chispas se apagó, y ya solo se veía aquello que iluminaban las luces del hogar de su abuela y la luna en el cielo. Hikari vio como el joven se giraba hacia ella y empezaba a andar.

-Buen trabajo… Daisuke- oyó la voz de su abuela detrás de ella. Hikari se giró sobresaltada hacia ella, sin haberse dado cuenta de que estaba a su lado todo el rato. Miyako se encontraba detrás de ambas con la mirada perdida en la distancia.

-Abuela- saludó el joven. Hikari vio como se tomaba el brazo, por el cual unas ligeras gotas de sangre se deslizaban. Ella apretó la mandíbula sin quererlo. El joven la miró de arriba abajo y sonrió anchamente. –Ya imaginaba que tú serías Hikari- afirmó él. A lo que la joven no pudo más que sorprenderse.

-Así es- confirmó la abuela. –Ella es mi nieta, Hikari- tras eso la abuela respiró hondo. –Y la chica que vas a proteger de ahora en adelante.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**_¿Qué os aparecido? ¿Hay ganas del cap 2? _**

**_Kyo*4. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**A TRAVÉS DEL BOSQUE**

**2.**

Su mirada seguía posada en aquel joven que ahora tomaba ligeros sorbos de té y comía alegremente sentado en la misma mesa que ella. Hikari no podía creer la tranquilidad con la que los cuatro miembros cenaban tras lo que había ocurrido. Su abuela comía arroz tranquilamente, mientras Miyako se servía un poco de más de ensalada. Aunque el que más había comido había sido él, Daisuke. Ella, Hikari, ni siquiera había empezado.

¿Qué demonios significaba todo aquello?

Tras eso Hikari golpeó la mesa. Los tres miembros restantes se giraron hacia ella.

-Hikari, no golpees la mesa de ese modo- la regañó su abuela. Ante aquella increíble respuesta, Hikari se indignó.

-Pero, pero… -intentó empezar la chica. Sin saber exactamente cómo formar una frase decente. Tenía tantas preguntas en su mente, sobre el agujero que había aparecido en el bosque, sobre cómo se había ido cerrando lentamente, el monstruo de barro, el chico que creaba chispas con sus manos… ¡y todos tan tranquilos!

Miyako no había conseguido mirar a la chica fijamente a los ojos desde que los cuatro habían vuelto a entrar en el hogar. Su abuela, simplemente tras decir aquella misteriosa frase, había entrado dentro de la casa y se había sentado cómodamente esperando la cena. El chico había entrado tras ella para sentarse de igual modo a la mesa.

-¿Nadie va a explicarme nada?- preguntó Hikari mirándolos a los tres. Daisuke volvió a tomar su taza de té, para seguir bebiendo lentamente. Esa actitud molestó a Hikari que saltó señalándolo con el dedo. -¡Quién o qué demonios eres tú!- le preguntó. Daisuke dejó la taza y la miró, sonrió de nuevo, de aquella manera que a Hikari le parecía tan burlona.

-Eres divertida, ¿lo sabías?

-¿Qué?- preguntó Hikari incrédula ante esa respuesta. Apretó los puños ligeramente, luego suspiró. Se acomodó en su sitio y empezó a comer sin hacer caso a ninguno de los presentes. Había tomado una decisión, cenaría, dormiría y se volvería a su casa con su hermano. Aquel espectáculo de locos había sido demasiado, y ahora aquel misterio que resultaba hasta grotesco ya era el colmo.

-Eso era un dios caído, Hikari- dijo por primera vez su abuela. Hikari la miró bruscamente tras oír aquello. Su abuela dejó los cubiertos que había estado usando lentamente, colocándolos de manera transversal. Hikari esperó a que continuara. –Uno de los dioses corruptos del otro mundo, que ha llegado aquí debido a un agujero en el portal.

-¿Un qué de qué?- fue la respuesta de Hikari tras intentar comprender una hilera de palabras que no cuadraban de manera seguida. La abuela suspiró.

-Esto es culpa de Akemi…- dijo la mujer mayor tras juntar sus manos. Hikari frunció el entrecejo al oír a su abuela nombrar a su madre, pocas veces lo hacía.

-Escúchame Hikari, debes intentar ser muy comprensiva ante lo que voy a contarte- informó la abuela mirándola directamente a los ojos. La chica tragó saliva, lanzó una mirada rápida a Miyako y a Daisuke, la primera sonrió ligeramente con un aire triste, mientras que el segundo simplemente serenó su rostro.

-Durante generaciones nuestra familia ha sido la encargada de proteger el portal que separa ambos mundos. El mundo de los dioses y éste, nuestro mundo. Mi madre fue la protectora del portal como luego lo fue tu madre, Hikari.- afirmó la abuela con tristeza, tras eso quedó en silencio.

-Pero… ¿qué es ese portal?- preguntó la muchacha apretando sus manos.

-Simplemente es la frontera entre ese mundo y éste…

-Jamás había oído mencionarlo- afirmó ella. Tras aquello la abuela asintió.

-Las personas de este mundo no saben de su existencia, debido a que han dejado de ver a los dioses, han dejado de creer en ello. El portal ha pasado a ser la causa de muchas leyendas, pero ficción ante todo. Aún así debe estar vigilado siempre... – no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo ya que Daisuke golpeó bruscamente la mesa.

-Si no fuera por ellos…- Hikari vio como el joven apretaba con fuerza los puños. –Todo estaría en calma… pero el portal se está debilitando y ellos se están volviendo más fuertes.

-¿Quiénes?- le preguntó Hikari mirándole a los ojos. El joven bajó la mirada.

-No sabemos exactamente quiénes son, pero sí que se están moviendo deprisa. El otro mundo empieza a pudrirse, y los dioses están viniendo hacia aquí en busca de poder.

La abuela entonces retomó el hilo de la conversación.

-Hikari, tú eres la elegida para proteger la frontera. Siempre una mujer de nuestra familia se ha encargado de esa tarea. Y ahora te toca a ti hacerlo, ya que tú llevas la sangre de ambos mundos. –la mujer miró de nuevo a su nieta. No pensaba contarle todo aquello tan rápidamente, pero sabía más bien que nadie, que no había tiempo. Que el tiempo se acababa… y que debían actuar deprisa.

Hikari se quedó en silencio, tanto tiempo que parecía que había perdido la consciencia o la capacidad de hablar. No fue hasta que Daisuke le tocó ligeramente el hombro que ella reaccionó.

-Pero… esto no tiene ningún sentido.

-Hikari, ¿quieres una prueba de ello?- le preguntó entonces la mujer. Hikari asintió sin decir nada más. -¿Pudiste ver al dios de la tierra?

-¿Al monstruo con ramas de árbol?- preguntó sorprendida. –Evidentemente…-entonces la chica se cubrió la boca. "Las personas de este mundo no saben de su existencia, debido a que han dejado de ver a los dioses". La chica se levantó bruscamente. –No, esto no está pasando.- negó rápidamente con su cabeza. -¿Os habéis vuelto todos locos?- preguntó a nadie en particular. No había notado lo mucho que habían empezado a temblarle las piernas. Luego se mordió el labio.

-Hikari, siéntate- le ordenó su abuela. Pero la chica se negó. La imagen de aquel monstruo de barro no dejaba de repetírsele en la mente. Y entre aquellas imágenes le venían imágenes de su madre, la que supuestamente había sido la protectora anterior. La veía sonreírle, decirle cosas dulces, nunca le habló de aquello.

Eso debía ser culpa de su abuela, que su imaginación se la había comido. Pasó demasiados años sola. Miyako y Daisuke debían ser los dos jóvenes aburridos del pueblo, que nada mejor tenían que hacer que escoltar las locuras de su abuela. Y ella no quería formar parte de aquel circo.

Decidió marcharse en aquel mismo instante. Recordaba que había visto otro con el autobús, si llegaba hasta allí seguramente encontraría a alguien con coche que la llevara a una estación de tren. De vuelta a la realidad y alejada de todas aquellas locuras.

Salió rápidamente de aquella habitación, oyó como Miyako la llamó pero no se detuvo. Tomó su bolsa de viaje antes de salir por la puerta. Una vez fuera empezó a recorrer a grandes zancadas el sendero que pocas horas antes la había llevado a aquello que parecía otro mundo. Pero la escasa luz hizo que se desviara, sin darse cuenta, del camino. Solo al verse rodeada completamente por árboles se dio cuenta que había entrado ligeramente en el bosque. Se paró en seco. Eso no podía estar pasando.

Los árboles que la rodeaban eran altos, pero de poca copa, por entre ellos se colaba la luz de la luna. El aire soplaba ligeramente, pero sin llegar a ser frio. Aún así Hikari temblaba, por todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo. Jamás le habían dado miedo los bosques, de pequeña dormía con su hermano en los primeros árboles de la línea del sendero. Le gustaba imaginarse que los animales eran compañeros suyos, como si fuera una princesa del bosque. Pero el recuerdo de aquel ser de barro la hacía tenerle miedo a algo que jamás se lo dio.

Entonces oyó de nuevo el aullido de un lobo. Se mordió el labio y empezó a correr en la dirección que le pareció correcta. Pero la escasa luz hizo que se tropezara con la rama de un árbol. Hikari cayó de rodillas al suelo, rasgándose los bajos de su falda. Miró a su alrededor, con los ojos reflejando la luna y el miedo. Se mordió ligeramente el labio, y entre los árboles vio como una sombra blanca se movía ligeramente. Aquello que estaba allí era gigantesco, y brillaba como millones de perlas blancas. Hikari empezó a temblar sin poderlo evitarlo, ni tan siquiera podía levantarse del suelo. Viendo como aquella criatura se iba acercando hacia ella.

La criatura blanca perlada salió de entre los árboles y Hikari descubrió que se trataba de un lobo. Pero era un lobo inmenso, solo se cabeza medía cinco veces la cabeza de un lobo normal. De alto debía ser casi como ella. El lobo se acercaba lentamente, dejando las huellas pisar las hojas caídas. Hikari se perdió en los ojos azulados de aquel animal tan magnífico.

Y contrario a lo que creyó, mientras más se acercaba el lobo, más tranquila se sentía. Una aura que no podía ver la envolvía, calmándola, relajándola. Cuando el lobo llegó a su lado, ella levantó una mano. El lobo se movió ligeramente y Hikari la retiró rápidamente. Sin embargo después volvió a repetir ese gesto. El lobo, esta vez, se dejó acariciar el hocico, y Hikari pudo tocar aquel pelaje tan suave.

-Eres hermoso- susurró Hikari perdiéndose en la mirada del lobo. Éste pareció entenderla y cuando acercó su rostro al de ella, Hikari cayó profundamente dormida encima del lobo.

La abuela se sujetaba en el marco de la puerta mirando hacia el horizonte. Jamás pensó que Hikari pudiera tomarse de aquella manera la verdad. Recordaba cuando era pequeña, cuando podía ver a los dioses, cuando cogía a los dioses del bosque y hacía que fueran su compañía. Pensaba que recordaría aquellos momentos… pero tantos años separada de todo aquello habían hecho perder los recuerdos a su nieta.

-Voy a buscarla- afirmó Daisuke abandonando el portal. La abuela asintió. No podían permitir que algo le pasara.

-Espera Dai- lo retuvo Miyako, quien miraba hacia el frente. El joven se detuvo y levantó la mirada. Por el sendero, alguien se acercaba.

Un joven alto, de unos diecinueve años, se acercaba lentamente. Su cabello era rubio y sus ojos eran de un color azul marino. Detrás de él caminaba imponente un gigantesco lobo de pelaje blanco perlado. En los brazos del chico descansaba Hikari. Miyako saltó del portal acercándose a ambos.

-No te preocupes, Garuru la durmió- afirmó el joven recién llegado tranquilizando a la muchacha de cabellos violetas.

-Yamato- le llamó Daisuke. El joven rubio, de nombre Yamato, levantó la mirada encontrándose con su compañero.

-Supongo que no se lo ha tomado bien- afirmó.

-Supones bien.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Leyendas, mundos alternos, críaturas fantásticas, dioses... **

**¿a alguien le apetece seguir leyendo? **

**Gracias. **

**Kyo*4. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias Hikari Yagami de Takaishi, solo por ti ya vale la pena escribir esto! **

* * *

**3\. **

Fueron los rayos de sol colándose por entre las cortinas lo que hizo que Hikari abriera los ojos. Se llevó una mano a la cara, intentando cubrirse de aquella agónica luz. No recordaba cuando se había quedado dormida, como tampoco recordaba cómo había llegado a aquella habitación. Estiró ambos brazos y decidió levantarse. Nada más poner un pie en el suelo el recuerdo de un inmenso lobo voló a su cabeza como una flecha.

Hikari se miró la mano, si se concentraba aún podía notar la calidez de aquel pelaje. Frunció el entrecejo, sí que fue vívido aquel sueño. Lobos, dioses, chicos con poderes. Se sonrió a sí misma, debía dejar de mirar tanto _anime. _

Se levantó de la cama dispuesta a vestirse pero no pudo encontrar su equipaje. Aquello la preocupó, así que decidió vestirse rápidamente con la ropa que llevaba el día anterior. Al ponerse la falda larga, descubrió un arañazo a la altura de las rodillas. Su corazón empezó a latir con más intensidad. No podía ser que todo aquello no hubiera sido un sueño. ¡Era imposible! Se llevó una mano a la boca y salió disparada de la habitación.

-¡Abuela! ¡Abuela!- empezó a gritar mientras bajaba las escaleras de madera que separaban los dos pisos que conformaban la casa de su abuela. Casi se resbaló al bajar el último escalón debido a que no llevaba ni zapatos ni calcetines. Finalmente llegó a la puerta de la sala y la abrió bruscamente.

Tres pares de ojos se giraron hacia ella nada más abrir la puerta.

-Buenos días Hikari, ¿has dormido bien?- le preguntó la mujer de cabellos canosos observándola. Entre sus manos había una humeante taza de café.

Pero Hikari no la miraba, ella sólo podía ver la burlona sonrisa de aquel chico de cabellos castaños.

-¿¡Por qué sigues tú aquí?!- le preguntó a voz en grito.

-Señorita Hikari, ¿desea comer algo?- oyó que le preguntaba Miyako, vio como la joven señalaba la bandeja de delante suyo, la cual contenía diferentes tipos de dulces. Hikari parpadeó un par de veces, esperando ser respondida.

-Oye, Kari- la tuteó de repente el chico mientras se levantaba del asiento. Hikari se quedó pegada al marco de la puerta. Él se acercó lentamente hacia ella y luego extendió su mano. Hikari entonces descubrió lo morena que era la piel de aquel joven. –Creo que no empezamos bien- explicó él. –Me llamo Daisuke Motomiya- terminó esperando a que Hikari tomara su mano.

La chica le miró a los ojos y luego tragó saliva.

-De acuerdo- tomó la mano del chico. –Yo soy Hikari Yagami, un placer- vio como el chico le sonrió, de aquella manera peculiar, y ella esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

Hikari no sabía que, con aquel simple gesto, acababa de firmar uno de los contratos más vinculantes de toda su vida.

Suspiró y ambos se soltaron las manos. Tras aquel momento la joven decidió sentarse a la mesa. Tomó uno de los bollos azucarados del centro de la mesa y se lo llevó a los labios. Le dio un pequeño mordisco.

-Por cierto Miyako, ¿has visto mi maleta? No la he encontrado en mi habitación… -empezó a decir. Miró a la joven de cabellos violáceos, la cual asintió.

-Yamato la trajo contigo, se te cayó en el bosque- le confirmó ella. Hikari levantó una ceja mientras daba otro mordisco.

-¿Yamato?- preguntó. Entonces la imagen del lobo volvió a su cabeza. Miró a Daisuke.

-Si quieres conocerle está fuera- dijo el chico mordiendo ávidamente su desayuno.

-Pero no salgas descalza- le advirtió su abuela. Pero Hikari decidió no moverse de su sitio. Se terminó lentamente el bocado y le pidió a Miyako algo de leche. La joven asintió y se lo trajo.

-Bien- dijo tras un primer trago. –Supongamos por un instante que yo acepto que todo esto es real y que estoy dispuesta a colaborar- dijo lentamente soltando el vaso.

-¡Bien!- sonrió Daisuke. –Pues entonces ponte los zapatos y sígueme.

Daisuke la esperaba en la entrada cuando ella bajó ya con los zapatos puestos. Su abuela también la esperaba allí. Le recordó que se abrigara, que el otoño ya estaría por empezar y a veces podía hasta soplar un aire frio. Hikari asintió. Tras aquello ambos jóvenes salieron fuera. El sol resplandecía en la mitad de un cielo azulado, pero como había comentado su abuela, una ligera brisa refrescaba el ambiente. Los campos de alrededor de la casa brillaban dorados, y los árboles del bosque oscilaban entre verde y ligeros tonos cálidos de marrón, amarillo y rojo. Hikari vio como Daisuke tomaba la delantera y empezó a andar detrás de él. Al alejarse de la casa y encontrarse ya en la barrera, Hikari pudo ver a un chico recostado en uno de aquellos arboles. El joven debía tener la edad de su hermano, de cabello rubio y pose serena. Estaba con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, aguardándolos.

-¡Aquí estamos Yamato!- gritó alegremente Daisuke mientras se acercaba a él.

Cuando el chico abrió los ojos Hikari descubrió lo realmente guapo que le resultaba. Sin pretenderlo, sus mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente de rojo.

-Hikari, te presento a Yamato Ishida- la muchacha vio como el joven se despegaba del árbol y andaba lentamente hacia ella. Debía medir, al menos, medio palmo más que ella. El chico la examinó de arriba abajo. Ella le observó, titubeando.

-Mucho gusto- pudo decir. Estar al lado de aquel chico le recordaba a una sensación que había vívido hacía poco. Intentó pensarlo hasta que pudo dar con ello, ¡era la misma sensación que con el lobo!

-Así que al final has decidido dar una oportunidad- dijo con una voz grave. Hikari ladeó la cabeza, sin poder evitar pensar que se había encontrado de lleno con un grupo de gente totalmente loca.

-Suponiendo que todo esto sea real.

-Entiendo- dijo el suavemente. Hikari vio como el chico rubio miraba a Daisuke, éste se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

-Vayamos, entonces lo entenderá- afirmó el moreno. La chica frunció de nuevo el entrecejo.

-¿Ir a dónde?- preguntó. Pero sólo pudo ver una mirada de complicidad compartida entre ambos jóvenes. Tras aquello los dos se giraron hacia el bosque y caminaron en aquella dirección. Hikari les llamó, odiaba que la ignoraran. Pero ninguno de los dos se giró, hacia que decidió ir detrás de ellos.

El bosque que había atravesado la noche anterior y el que atravesaba en aquel instante no parecían ser el mismo. El de ahora brillaba con la luz del sol que se colaba entre las ramas y las hojas crujían bajo sus pies. Ese de ahora le recordaba más al lugar donde jugaba de pequeña. Respiraba casi la misma tranquilidad. Pero algo había cambiado.

Sin darse cuenta el grupo se iba metiendo cada vez más dentro de la maraña de árboles. Hikari observó enfrente suyo, las espaldas de ambos chicos. Primero a Daisuke, el chico de los rayos, con su cabello en punta. Y luego a Yamato, el misterioso joven rubio. Se detuvo entonces bruscamente al observar como una neblina blanca perlada empezaba a tomar forma al lado del rubio. Sus labios no pudieron evitar soltar un ligero chillido al ver aparecer al inmenso lobo de la noche anterior. Como si fuera un fantasma, el lobo había aparecido al lado de su compañero de la más sutil manera.

-¿Ocurre algo?- le preguntó Yamato girándose hacia ella al verla detenerse. Hikari se llevó una mano a la boca y con la otra señaló al perlado animal.

-¡El lobo!- pudo decir entre tartamudeos. Yamato observó a su compañero y el gran animal simplemente fijó sus ojos azulados en la chica, justo como la noche anterior. Hikari lentamente bajó la mano de delante de su boca.

-Ha estado aquí desde el principio- simplemente dijo Yamato. Hikari entonces se acercó hacia ellos lentamente. El lobo dio dos zancadas hacia ella del mismo modo. La chica levantó la mano y la criatura se dejó acariciar. –Me sorprendió mucho que Garuru se acercara a ti, y me sigue sorprendiendo ahora. No es muy amigable- comentó el rubio.

-Es hermoso- solo pudo decir Hikari mientras se perdía en aquellos maravillosos ojos que lobo y humano compartían. Entonces, al separar la mirada de aquel lobo, la chica pudo empezar a descubrir ciertos brillos rojizos y amarillos apareciendo en distintos lugares del bosque. Eran fugaces destellos que se movían con rapidez de un lugar a otro, sus ojos eran incapaces de seguirlos.

-Son dioses del bosque- afirmó Daisuke a su lado. –Pero estos son buenos- sonrió burlonamente. Luego se llevó las manos a la cintura. -¿Has notado algo raro Hikari?- le preguntó directamente. Ella negó con la cabeza y murmuró un no. En ese momento Yamato y Daisuke compartieron otra mirada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- les preguntó a ambos.

-Que si no fueras tú, jamás hubieras podido atravesar la barrera tan fácilmente, ¿no te das cuenta?- le preguntó el moreno mirándola fijamente. Ella frunció aun más el entrecejo y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Darme cuenta de qué?- le preguntó empezando a molestarse.

-De que ya no estás en tu mundo.

_Continuará…._

* * *

**Sé que son capítulos muy cortitos, pero quiero construir esta historia como un cuento, no un entramado de tramas que no haya quien las entienda. ¡Además que estoy entusiasmada con esto! Dudas, quejas, preguntas y sugerencias, reviews. **

**Gracias. **

**Nos leemos, **

**Kyo.*4**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hikari Yagami T.K. Takaishi, aunque no puedas dejarme un review siempre, solo diciéndome que vas a seguir leyendo ya me haces feliz! Y es que es así de simple, si os gusta solo decidlo! **

* * *

**4\. **

Donde terminaba el bosque empezaba la bajada de una suave colina. Hikari salió de entre aquellos árboles siguiendo a ambos jóvenes, para dar de lleno a aquello que ellos llamaban "otro mundo". Sin embargo, era bastante similar al suyo. El sol brillaba igual en el cielo, y rocas normales y hierba cubrían el descender de la colina. Incluso soplaba brisa.

Hikari pudo distinguir unas cuantas casas localizadas al pie de aquella colina. Más allá se veía una sierra de puntiagudas montañas adornadas con picos que se perdían entre las nubes. Sopló algo de brisa y se cubrió los ojos con el brazo, evitando la posible entrada de polvo.

-Bajemos- sentenció Yamato. Hikari asintió y empezó a seguirlo. Los tres bajaron lentamente la colina en dirección hacia aquellas casas.

-¿También viven personas aquí?- preguntó curiosa. Daisuke, quien caminaba a su lado con ambas manos detrás de su cabeza, le sonrió.

-Por supuesto- afirmó. –Aquí viven humanos y dioses.

Hikari asintió. Garuru andaba cerca de ella, sentir su alienta detrás de la espalda la tranquilizaba. Yamato iba delante de ambos. Hikari pudo distinguir, mientras se acercaban poco a poco al grupo de cases, a un hombre que parecía estar esperándolos. Yamato fue el primero en llegar a él, y tras un breve saludo vio como la señalaba.

-Vamos- la animó Daisuke. Ella tragó saliva y el moreno la empujó ligeramente hacia adelante. La chica le siguió hasta llegar justo delante de aquel hombre. Vio que en realidad no era más que otro joven, pero lucía un aspecto muy maduro. Unas gafas cuadradas cubrían sus ojos y el cabello era corto y oscuro, con algunos reflejos que parecían azulados. El hombre llevaba un libro bajo uno de sus brazos.

-Buenos días Hikari, me llamo Joe Kido y es un placer conocerte- se presentó el hombre. Hikari asintió ante aquello, ya parecía estar acostumbrada a que todo el mundo la conociera por su nombre. Demasiadas preguntas empezaban a acumularse en su cerebro.

-El gusto es mío- dijo ella tras notar lo descortés que había parecido.

-Bueno supongo que desearás saber de qué va todo esta historia- afirmó él con una ligera sonrisa, a lo que Hikari simplemente soltó un bufido.

-Ni te lo imaginas.

Tras decir aquello, todos habían entrado en la casa que se encontraba más cercana. La casa consistía en una gran sala adornada con estanterías en la mayoría de su superficie de pared. Junto a aquella sala Hikari pudo entrever una cocina al final y unas escaleras. Supuso que las habitaciones estarían en aquel piso superior. Los cuatro se acomodaron en unos cómodos asientos dentro de aquella sala. Joe se ofreció a traer unas bebidas mientras ellos se acomodaban. Hikari miraba curiosa a su alrededor, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue un cuadro que parecía un gravado chino antiguo. En él aparecían, según lo que la chica supuso, diversos guerreros de distintos colores y dos figuras en el centro. Una figura cubría a la de detrás, que parecía brillar con intensa luz. Hikari se levantó y se acercó a aquel cuadro. Intentando descubrir los detalles en aquellas figuras.

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó Joe al regresar con una bandeja y los refrescos. La chica se giró rápidamente y asintió. Tras aquello se sentó en uno de los asientos y tomó uno de los vasos. Vio como Yamato se sentaba en el alfeice de la ventana en lugar de en una de las cómodas butacas. Hikari pudo ver como la figura semi-fantasmagórica de Garuru aparecía a los pies del joven. Sin querer sonrió. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia Joe, quien había tomado lugar delante de ella. –Es curioso que te hayas interesado por ese cuadro- empezó Joe. Hikari le miró curiosa. –Es el cuadro que lo resume un poco todo.- afirmó.

-¿Qué resume?- preguntó ella dejando el vaso. Aún notaba el líquido refrescante bajando por su garganta.

-Supongo que tu abuela ya te ha comentado que éste es el mundo de los dioses… un mundo distinto al tuyo pero paralelo en cierto modo- ella asintió, aunque todo aquello siguiera sonándole a tonterías en su cabeza. Involuntariamente desvió su mirada a Garuru y se mordió el labio. –Y tú, Hikari, eres la que lleva la sangre de ambos mundos y por tanto la protectora de la barrera- ella asintió pero no se atrevió a decir nada, simplemente dejo que Joe continuara. –Y contigo están los cuatro guerreros que deben luchar por ti.

-¿Cómo?- ante aquello sí que no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta. Lejanamente recordó las palabras de su abuela, aquella frase que le había dicho a Daisuke. Miró al moreno que se recostó sonriendo y luego a Yamato, quien miraba al cielo, ignorándolos. Joe prosiguió.

-Los cuatro guerreros son jóvenes de diferentes familias, con la habilidad de luchar contra los dioses.

Entonces la imagen de Daisuke formando chispas entre sus manos voló a la mente de la joven. Ella le miró interrogativamente.

-Entonces es cierto, puedes crear chispas con tus manos- le dijo sorprendida. Él ensanchó aún más su sonrisa.

-Sí, yo tengo esa habilidad- el joven entonces señaló a Yamato. –Matt es capaz de controlar el agua y el hielo y Ken hace cosas con las raíces de los árboles- terminó entusiasmado.

-¿Ken? ¿Quién es Ken?- le preguntó. Daisuke se golpeó ligeramente la cabeza con las manos.

-Cierto, aún no lo conoces. Supongo que no andará demasiado lejos- sonrió. Hikari anotó mentalmente que debía conocer a aquel misterioso Ken. Entonces repasó mentalmente y notó que solo había nombrado a tres. Entonces miró a Joe.

-Tú supongo eres el cuarto- pero se sorprendió al verlo negar con la cabeza. Desvió la mirada a Daisuke para ver como este había cambiado la expresión.

-No hay cuarto- simplemente dijo. El chico miró el cuadro. Hikari lo miró del mismo modo. Vio que las cuatro figuras eran de distintos colores: blanco, azul, verde y rojo. Pensó en lo que había dicho Daisuke y supo que faltaba el rojo. Aunque su mirada se desvió rápidamente hacia las figuras del centro.

-Tienes a tu disposición a tres guerreros- afirmó Joe. –Para que puedas llevar a cabo tu misión- continuó. Hikari le miró. Supuso que lo que vendría a continuación no le iba a gustar. –Hikari, como protectora de la barrera, debes devolverle su fuerza, la que ha estado perdiendo durante años. No solo la barrera se ha debilitado, sino que los dioses han ido cayendo. Algo ha empezado en este mundo y debes ayudarnos a descubrirlo- afirmó. Hikari juntó ambas manos y las apretó con fuerza.

-Mi madre nunca me habló de esto- dijo. Su madre nunca le comentó nada de todo aquello, de ese mundo que en un principio no era real y en el que Hikari parecía haberse despertado. De aquel mundo que empezaba a acecharla como una sombra.

Joe no respondió.

-No te preocupes Kari, somos tus guardianes- le restó importancia Daisuke. –Tú eres una mera figurante- sonrió burlonamente.

-No te equivoques Daisuke- oyó Hikari que decía la voz grave de Yamato. –Guardián solo hay uno- tras decir eso volvió su mirada hacia el cielo. Hikari pudo entrever que era una mirada melancólica. Daisuke borró de golpe la sonrisa de su rostro pero no contestó ante aquello. Aunque Hikari descubrió que algo pasaba allí.

-Pero yo… no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo- dijo tras suspirar. –No sabré hacerlo, en realidad soy muy patosa y torpe. ¡Siempre es Tai el que termina haciendo las cosas por mí!- casi chilló después de un momento de reflexión. Pero si solía tropezarse siempre y era poco coordinada, ¿cómo iba ella a ayudarles a proteger su mundo de aquellos dioses caídos? La imagen del monstruo de barro seguía en su mente, y seguía aterrándola. Se mordió el labio.

-Ya te lo he dicho Kari, sólo con que estés cerca ya es suficiente- Daisuke la tomó ligeramente por el hombro. Ella le miró y él asintió de nuevo.

Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe. Todos los presentes se giraron bruscamente. En la entrada había aparecido otro chico que llegaba jadeando. Su cabello lacio y oscuro le cubría el rostro, mientras él se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta intentando recobrar el aliento. Cuando levantó el rostro Hikari vio unos ojos cansados de color azul.

-¡Ken!- gritó Daisuke preocupada. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia su compañero. Tomándolo por debajo del brazo.

-Vienen…de…nuevo- pudo jadear el recién llegado. Ante aquello Yamato dio un brinco y miró de nuevo por la ventana. Ahora, a lo lejos, pudo entrever una sombra que cubría todo el horizonte, acercándose lentamente.

-Son más dioses caídos del bosque… -murmuró. Garuru se levantó bruscamente del suelo y Hikari vio como desaparecía. Joe se levantó tras oír aquello.

-Vayamos- afirmó Daisuke. Entonces miró a su compañero, quien seguía jadeando, parecía que él había estado luchando contra ellos. -¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó.

-Sí- afirmó el de cabello oscuro. Hikari vio como poco a poco iba incorporándose. Entonces se fijó en que llevaba unos cuantos arañazos tanto en la cara como en los brazos. Entonces él pareció reparar en ella pero no dijo nada.

-Vamos entonces, ya haremos las presentaciones más tarde- afirmó Daisuke. Tras decir aquello él, junto con Ken, abandonaron la casa. Yamato salió detrás de ambos y Hikari hizo lo propio. Detrás de ella salió Joe.

Pero cuando piso el exterior vio con sus propios ojos como todo el horizonte era teñido de aquella sombra marrón. Poco a poco, arrastrándose por el suelo, iban llegando los dioses caídos. Detrás de ellos la tierra parecía secarse y pudrirse. Mientras iban acercándose Hikari pudo distinguir que eran más pequeños que el dios que ella había visto en su mundo.

Hikari luego solo pudo ver a los tres jóvenes lanzándose hacia los dioses. Vio como Daisuke juntaba ambas manos y al separarlas de nuevo aquellas chispas aparecían. Lanzó las chispas contra un grupo de aquellos dioses y Hikari vio que, con el contacto, parecían explotar y desaparecer en una luz cegadora. Ken, por su parte, golpeó el suelo con fuerza y ella vio como unas fuertes raíces aparecían al lado de aquellos monstruos, para luego envolverlos con ellas. Por su parte Yamato creaba sólidas barreras de hielo desde las palmas de sus manos que iban encerrando a aquellos monstruos.

Pero el más aterrador era Garuru, el lobo perlado, que ahora corría sin freno por el terreno devorando con sus fauces a aquellos seres que se arrastraban. Los monstruos parecían verse impotentes ante aquella demostración de fuerzas.

La joven se dio cuenta, en ese instante, que el sol parecía haber dejado de brillar tanto como cuando habían salido de los bosques. Y todo y que los jóvenes iban venciendo a los dioses, parecía que más y más iban llegando. Y se acercaban hacia ellos. El corazón de la joven latía ferozmente pero parecía incapaz de moverse. Y los seres se acercaban.

Joe la tomó con fuerza del brazo.

-Será mejor que vuelvas Hikari- le dijo y la empujó ligeramente hacia la colina. Pero la mirada de la chica seguía fija en los jóvenes y los monstruos, y en el cielo que parecía oscurecerse con el paso de los segundos. No podía moverse. -¡Hikari!- intentó hacerla reaccionar Joe. La chica se mordió el labio y se giró.

Pero luego volvió la mirada hacia los jóvenes. No podía irse… y dejarlos allí.

Yamato, en la distancia, vio como la chica no se movía. ¿Por qué demonios se quedaba allí? Él en realidad no creía que les hiciera falta, no estaba de acuerdo en todo aquello y le molestaba que Garuru la hubiera aceptado de aquel modo. Aquellas historias no eran de su agrado, aunque estuviera destinado a ser su guerrero. Por la maldita sangre que corría dentro de sus venas que no podía evitarlo. ¡Aunque no quisiera creer en ella!

El joven rubio vio como uno de los seres se acercaba a Joe y Hikari.

-¡Maldita sea!- gritó mientras golpeaba con su puño cerrado convertido en hielo al dios que más cerca tenía. Se giró sobre sus pies y puso dos dedos dentro de su boca, silbó fuertemente. Garuru apareció a su lado en cuestión de instantes. -Llévatela de aquí- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. El lobo asintió con la cabeza y se lanzó a la carrera. Yamato ya solo vio como Garuru llegaba al lado de la chica y Joe la obligaba a subir encima del animal.

-Pero… pero… -seguía intentando decir ella mientras ya se encontraba encima de aquel grandioso animal. Se agarró con fuerza al pelaje del lobo perlado.

-No te preocupes, volveremos a por ti- le dijo Joe. Tras aquello el lobo emprendió su marcha. Hikari consiguió ver por encima del hombro como los jóvenes seguían luchando contra aquellos seres misteriosos. Pero luego ambos se metieron dentro de los árboles que empezaban el bosque y ya no los vio más.

Delante de ella sólo había los frondosos árboles de aquel bosque que separaba ambos mundos.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Poco a poco voy poniendo las cosas en su lugar. ¿No? **

**¿Dudas, críticas? Reviews! **

**Nos leemos, **

**Kyo.*4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Aqui sigo, intentando ir captando más seguidores a través de este pequeño cuento. Yo lo escribo por gusto, pero me alegra saber que hay personas que la siguen! Por favor, disfrutad! **

**Hoy colgaré dos capítulos ya que al ser tan cortitos me parecía muy poco colgar solo uno! **

* * *

**5.**

Hikari seguía a lomos de Garuru, que recorría velozmente el bosque. Ya no sabía en cuál de los dos mundos se encontraba, simplemente se daba cuenta de que la realidad se estaba convirtiendo en la ficción.

-Bájame Garuru, no podemos dejarlos solos- dijo. Aunque en realidad estaba convencida de que sí volvía allí nada podría hacer.

El animal, sin embargo, no se detuvo y siguió su rumbo. Con la lengua fuera de la boca el feroz lobo perlado atravesaba magistralmente el entramado de ramas. Hikari pudo darse cuenta de que en aquella parte del mundo el Sol sí parecía brillar.

El animal sólo se detuvo cuando llegaron a la frontera del bosque con el sendero. Detrás de los primeros árboles el lobo se detuvo y Hikari pudo descender de él. Garuru se quedó a su lado mientras ella se apoyaba en uno de los árboles del sendero y perdía la mirada en la profundidad del bosque. Todo parecía estar en una siniestra calma.

-Señorita Hikari- oyó la voz de Miyako. La joven de cabellos violáceos llegaba corriendo por el sendero. Cuando llegó a su lado puso sus manos en las rodillas y respiró hondo, nada más verla había echado a correr. -¿Se encuentra bien?- le preguntó. Hikari seguía mirando el bosque, perdidamente. –Entremos en casa- dijo la joven tomándola del brazo. Hikari simplemente se dejo guiar, viendo como Garuru giraba sobre sus patas y volvía a adentrarse en el bosque. La sombra perlada se perdió en la lejanía.

Tras andar unos pasos Hikari se detuvo detrás de su compañera.

-Miyako… ¿qué sabes tú de todo esto?- le preguntó apretando ambas manos. La joven de delante suya no se detuvo.

-Sólo lo mismo que usted- dijo ella. Hikari volvió a andar mirando al suelo.

-¿Y por qué sigues aquí?- le preguntó. Si ella eligiera… recordó entonces cuando la noche anterior había intentado volver a casa. Miyako se giró entonces hacia ella y luego también perdió la mirada en el bosque.

-Supongo que tengo un motivo- sonrió misteriosamente.

Habían pasado ya tres días. Tres días que Hikari no había dejado de esperar delante de la línea que separaba el bosque del sendero. Con las manos cruzadas delante de ella, mordiéndose el labio, esperando ver aparecer a alguno de aquellos misteriosos jóvenes y al lobo perlado.

Pero nada había pasado, ni siquiera destellos amarillos o rojizos entre las copas de los árboles.

-Hikari, deberías entrar- le pidió su abuela al tercer atardecer. Hikari tenía la mirada perdida entre los árboles, esperando. Sin siquiera mirar a su abuela la chica habló.

-No fue un sueño… ¿verdad?- le preguntó sin mirarla, su mirada rubí fija en los arboles. La mujer acercó su mano, colmada de arrugas, al brazo desnudo de su nieta y la acarició. Solo en ese entonces la chica notó que estaba acompañada no solo por su abuela sino también por Miyako.

-Entremos- afirmó la mujer. Hikari desvió la mirada del bosque pero al hacerlo vio aquel esperado reflejo. Se soltó de la mano de su abuela y se lanzó entre los árboles. No le importó si las ramas más bajas golpeaban sus brazos o su rostro mientras lo hacía.

Pero cuando finalmente llegó hasta delante de aquella pareja se detuvo, jadeando. Justo delante de ella estaban Daisuke y Ken, el primero con su sonrisa burlona y el otro con una ligera sonrisa ladeada.

-¿Estabas preocupada?- le preguntó el moreno. Hikari levantó una ceja mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Para nada- sonrió ella también.

-Pues lo parecía- le contestó el moreno. Hikari oyó pasos detrás de ella, y en unos instantes apareció Miyako.

-Ken- dijo la recién llegada. La joven morena vio como Ken se acercaba hacia ambas para situarse justo delante de la de cabellos violáceos.

-Me alegra verte Miyako- le sonrió. Y Hikari pudo ver como la chica se sonrojaba ligeramente. No fue hasta que Daisuke intervino que el ambiente se pudo destensar.

-Por cierto Hikari, este es Ken, el tercer miembro de nuestro equipo- el moreno puso una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho a lo que Hikari asintió. –Y ahora vayamos a comer, ¡me estoy muriendo de hambre!

Hikari no podía más que sentirse aliviada al estar sentada en la mesa junto con los dos jóvenes, Miyako y su abuela, además de haberse asegurado que Yamato y Joe también se encontraban bien. Había que admitir que en los últimos días casi no había probado bocado debido a los nervios, y ahora por fin podía disfrutar de una deliciosa comida.

-Hikari, me alegra que al final hayas aceptado todo esto- dijo entonces la abuela. Hikari terminó de tragar aquello que estaba masticando y miró a su abuela. ¿Lo había aceptado? En realidad no sabía cuando había ocurrido aquello… pero sí que sentía que ahora todo era real y quería ayudarlos.

-Eso supongo- se encogió ligeramente de hombros. Daisuke soltó una carcajada tras aquello. Hikari le miró y luego dejó lentamente los cubiertos sobre el plato. Suspiró. –Lo que no sé si podré hacer nada- dijo sinceramente. Vio como Daisuke negaba con la cabeza.

-Ya te lo dije, sólo si estás cerca ya es suficiente. Nuestra sangre late con fuerza cuando tú estás- afirmó el muchacho. A lo que la joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse. –Es el destino- afirmó él. Y Hikari pudo entrever que detrás de la fachada del niño gracioso, había un joven que había aceptado su realidad de lleno.

-Contigo seremos capaces de destruir a los que están causando que los dioses caigan- afirmó Ken mientras comía arroz.

-Eso ya lo dijisteis… ¿quiénes son ellos?- preguntó Hikari curiosa. Miyako también levantó la mirada.

-Aún no lo sabemos… pero demasiados dioses caídos han estado llegando a la frontera en los últimos tiempos. Además… el no haber tenido protectora hasta ahora también ha hecho que la barrera se debilite. Si no logramos detenerlos, demasiados dioses vendrán y será imposible pararlo- Ken se mantuvo pasivo tras decir aquellas palabras. Hikari apretó ambas manos. Por su parte Daisuke apretó los puños.

-Eso es cierto… -afirmó Daisuke. –Pero para fortalecer la barrera necesitamos la espada- dijo entonces. Hikari vio como el resto del grupo se movía ligeramente nervioso. ¿Una espada?

-¿Y eso qué es?- preguntó ella curiosa.

-Es lo que te ayudará a sellar la barrera, Hikari- dijo tranquilamente su abuela. Hikari asintió.

-¿Y dónde está?- les preguntó. Si iba a ayudarla, sería mejor si la tuviera con ella. Pero por las miradas de todos dedujo que no sería tan sencillo saber donde estaba.

-Se la llevaron- pronunció Daisuke golpeando la mesa. Hikari vio como Ken miraba a Daisuke, esperando a que continuara. Pero el moreno no dijo nada más. Hikari asintió.

-Entonces debemos encontrarla- afirmó ella levantándose de la mesa. –Sí en algo puedo ayudar, lo haré- dijo convencida. Daisuke asintió.

-La verdad es que tú eres la única que podría encontrarla, pues la espada lleva la sangre de la antigua protectora- pero tras decir eso Daisuke se llevó ambas manos a la boca. Hikari levantó una ceja.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿La sangre de mi madre?- fue la pregunta brusca que salió de los labios de Hikari. Pero simplemente vio como Daisuke intentaba negar rápidamente con la cabeza. -¡Daisuke respóndeme!- ordenó al muchacho golpeando con ambas manos la mesa.

-Déjalo Hikari- ordenó la mujer de blancos cabellos. Hikari la miró confusa.

-¿Qué ha querido decir con eso, abuela?- le insistió pero la mujer no respondió.

-Eso es otro tema, Hikari. Otro tema que ya hablaremos en su momento. Por ahora, buscad la espada y traedla a salvo- sentenció la mujer.

Hikari miró a sus acompañantes, aún con el ceño fruncido, pero no añadió nada más. Simplemente desvió su mirada y volvió a sentarse en su asiento. Sin ser ella consciente, Daisuke la miró con cierta tristeza en sus ojos.

-Mañana volveremos- dijo entonces Hikari. A lo que los demás simplemente asintieron.

_Continuará..._


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Cuando Hikari quiso darse cuenta ya habían llegado de nuevo al otro mundo. La joven llevaba una mochila rojiza en el hombro, con todo lo necesario para pasar todo el día en aquel mundo. Detrás de ella iban Daisuke y Ken, ambos completamente descansados.

-Bajemos- dijo ella. Ambos asintieron y el trío empezó a descender la colina. Hikari pudo ver a Yamato, apoyado en la pared de la primera casa de aquel lugar. Para su sorpresa, el joven rubio llevaba unas vendas sobre su hombre, que podían verse a través de las mangas cortas de la camiseta. Hikari echó a correr hacia situarse delante de él. Yamato levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos rubís de la chica.

-¡Yamato! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- le preguntó ella intentando acercarse hacia él, pero la mirada que le devolvió Yamato no era la que ella se esperaba. Era una mirada más bien fría y distante. Hikari tragó saliva.

-¿Tú qué crees?- dijo en tono grave.

-¡Matt!- oyó Hikari que decía Daisuke detrás de ambos. El rubio miro a su compañero y suspiró. Sin embargo no dijo nada más y empezó a alejarse de ellos. Hikari se quedó estática en su sitio hasta que el moreno la tomó del hombro.

-Lo siento Hikari, Yamato a veces se despierta de mal humor- intentó disculparse el moreno. Pero la mente de Hikari estaba perdida en aquellos ojos llenos de frialdad… que escondían algo más que simplemente hielo.

-Así que ya habéis llegado- oyó la joven detrás de ambos. Descubrió que era Joe, quien se acercaba hacia ellos junto con Ken. –Ken me ha comentado que ya sabes lo de la espada Hikari, me alegra que hayas decidido ayudarnos- ella sonrió ligeramente pero no dijo nada. Su mirada seguía perdida intentando reseguir los movimientos de Yamato, quien estaba mirando el horizonte lejos de ellos. Joe asintió. –Lo mejor será que subáis a la montaña para que Hikari pueda ver un poco más de este mundo. Entonces quizás sea capaz de notar algo- explicó el de cabellera azulada.

Ante aquellas palabras Hikari se giró hacia él.

-¿La montaña?- le preguntó. El mayor asintió y luego señaló a lo lejos, donde el horizonte era cubierto por aquella hilera de montañas.

-Desde allá arriba se pueden ver unas muy buenas vistas- afirmó.

-Está decidido- sonrió por su lado Daisuke. A lo que Hikari no pudo añadir nada más. Tras llegar a aquel acuerdo Joe volvió a meterse dentro de la casa. Cuando regresó llevaba entre sus manos lo que parecía una tela del color de la arena. Se la entregó a Hikari.

-Deberías ponerte esto- la muchacha la desplegó para observar que se trataba de una capa. Sonrió irónicamente, nunca en su vida había llevado una capa excepto en uno de esos carnavales del colegio. Con ironía se la colocó por encima de los hombros.

-Gracias, supongo- dijo al estar lista.

Tras decir aquello el grupo se dispuso a alejarse hacia las montañas. Daisuke tomaba la delantera y detrás de él iban Hikari y Ken. La muchacha pudo observar como Yamato se unía ellos con las manos metidas en ambos bolsillos. El lobo perlado apareció cual fantasma al lado del joven cuando empezaron a andar.

Hikari habría jurado que la montaña parecía estar más cerca de lo que habían caminado. Llevaban rato andando y ahora empezaban a subir el primer cacho de montaña. La chica no sabía si su condición física sería suficiente para llegar hasta arriba. Se prometió mentalmente que se apuntaría a alguna actividad extraescolar el próximo curso. Respiró hondo mientras seguía a Daisuke, el cual caminaba con ambas manos detrás de su cabeza. La joven miró tras de ella, observó a Ken quien parecía perdido en sus pensamientos y luego a Yamato, quién miraba el suelo. Entrecerró los ojos… ojalá descubriera porqué la había mirado de ese modo. Suspiró.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó entonces Daisuke. Hikari levantó la mirada y vio que el joven se había vuelto a colocar a su lado. Ella no dijo nada pero señaló con su cabeza a los dos miembros restantes del grupo.

-Creo que no les caigo bien- susurró evitando que así ambos la oyeran. Daisuke ladeó el rostro.

-No es eso Kari- intentó decir el chico. Pero Hikari volvió a sentir aquella sensación de que algo le estaba ocultando. –Simplemente este no es tan fácil para nosotros…-comentó en voz baja. –Es una decisión que no tomamos, simplemente nacimos siendo los "guerreros de la protectora", y es algo que llevamos en la sangre- Hikari le miró directamente a los ojos. –Supongo que estamos igual que tú, en un lugar que nadie pidió.

Hikari se quedó callada tras decir aquello. Sin embargo siguieron subiendo la montaña. A cada paso que se acercaban más a la cima, el frío iba intensificándose. Y Hikari poco a poco notaba que empezaba a jadear y que ligeras gotas de sudor le recorrían el rostro. Mientras el resto del grupo disfrutaba del tranquilo paseo. ¿Cuánto llevaban ya andando? Ella empezaba a quedar rezagada. Se paró un instante para coger aire y vio como el resto del grupo continuaba subiendo. Entonces notó que algo la empujaba ligeramente. Se giró dando un salto, era Garuru.

-Me has asustado- afirmó la chica volviendo a acariciar al lobo. El grandioso animal cerró los ojos y se dejó acariciar por ella, la cual sonrió tranquilamente.

-¿Por qué te has parado?- la voz grave la sacó de su ensoñación. Hikari se giró bruscamente para ver a Yamato cruzado de brazos, con la mirada clavada en ella. La morena simplemente tragó saliva. Por suerte para ella, detrás del rubio aparecieron entonces Ken y Daisuke.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó el de cabellos castaños. Ella asintió y luego empezó a andar de nuevo, subiendo aquella montaña que parecía interminable. Pero entonces una piedra en su camino hizo que tropezara. Suerte para ella que Ken pudo tomarla del brazo.

-Cuidado- comentó el de cabellos azulados cuando ella pudo ponerse de nuevo en pie. -¿Te has hecho daño?- le preguntó. Y Hikari pudo notar una amabilidad que hasta aquel momento no había sentido en el chico.

-No, gracias. He de admitir que soy un poco torpe- tras decir eso la chica sonrió.

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a Dai- sonrió también el de cabellos lacios. Ambos pudieron oír como el mencionado soltaba algún tipo de queja. –Si estas cansada podemos descansar un rato- le informó Ken. La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Supongo que tampoco quedará tanto… -comentó mirando de nuevo el camino. En ese instante se dio cuenta de que llevaban más de media montaña subida. Ahora andaban por un, no demasiado estrecho, camino de montaña. El acantilado que se formaba en uno de los lados lucía ya bastante peligroso.

-Bueno…-le vio medio sonreír enigmáticamente.

Cuando finalmente Hikari consiguió llegar a lo alto de aquella montaña ya no quedaban dioses a los que maldecir. Ahora entendía aquella enigmática sonrisa de Ken cuando le había comentado que no quedaría tanto. ¡Por supuesto que quedaba! Casi más de lo que llevaban recorrido. Se sentó en la primera piedra redonda que encontró y sacó de su mochila lo que le quedaba de agua. Destapó la botella deseando llevarse el líquido a sus labios cuando la piedra sobre la que estaba empezó a moverse.

-¡Qué demonios!- gritó cayendo al suelo. El agua cayó por todos lados. La chica se giró confundida hacia la roca y vio como esta rodaba hacia otro grupo de rocas similares. Pudo ver como las rocas se juntaban para formar lo que le pareció una especie de muñeco de nieve hecho completamente de roca. La criatura debía medir casi medio metro y tenía dos piernas formadas por dos rocas redondas y dos brazos formados por dos rocas más. El cuerpo estaba formado por la roca que Hikari había confundido con un apreciado asiento. Vio como la criatura la miraba y luego se iba y empezaba a descender por el mismo camino que les había llevado a ellos allí. –Que amable- dijo irónicamente. Empezó a oír entonces unas carcajadas y antes de girarse ya sabía quiénes eran los que se reían. La mirada que echó a Ken y Daisuke era asesina.

-Eso es un Golem- le informó Daisuke tendiéndole una mano para que se levantara. Ella la tomó y se puso de pie. Entonces se quitó un poco el polvo de los pantalones. Levantó la cabeza y respiró hondo. ¡Al fin habían llegado al pico de la montaña! –Ven a ver eso, vamos- la guió Daisuke mientras señalaba el otro lado de la explanada donde se encontraban. Hikari supuso que aquello debía ser la otra cara de la montaña, y por tanto las vistas que Joe le había mencionado. Se acercó rápidamente.

Y en verdad eran hermosas.

La respiración de Hikari se cortó ante aquel espectáculo. Otras colinas aparecían a niveles inferiores de la montaña en la que estaban, con diversos senderos rodeados por arbustos. El mar se podía ver en uno de los lados, un mar que lamía costas de arena blanca. Pero por otro lado seguía habiendo tierra y árboles que parecían no terminarse nunca, que se perdían dentro del horizonte sobre nubes bajas. Frondosos bosques adornaban los pies de uno de los lados de la montaña, mientras que en el otro un riachuelo parecía descender.

Una sensación golpeó de repente a Hikari. Una sensación de melancolía y de nostalgia. También un _deja-vu_, de aquello que ella ya había visto una o más veces. Ella ya había visto aquello, aunque lo recordaba distinto. Algo había cambiado... Volvió a mirar el horizonte, donde las nubes parecían terminar el mundo. Entrecerrando los ojos intentó recordar que había detrás de aquellas nubes…

-Yo…yo ya había estado aquí- dijo en voz baja. Ken y Daisuke se giraron hacia ella sorprendidos. Hikari cerró los ojos intentando recordar. Notó calidez en su mano, y en sus recuerdos oía aquella voz.

-Sí, tu madre te trajo- oyó Hikari. La joven de cabellos castaños volteó rápidamente e intentó descubrir quien había dicho aquello. Pero sólo vio las miradas confusas de Daisuke y Ken sobre ella. Más alejado estaba Yamato, apoyado en unas rocas, totalmente ajeno a aquello.

-¿Quién ha dicho eso?- preguntó la chica. Daisuke frunció el entrecejo. Hikari vio como el muchacho abría la boca, pero de ella no salió ningún sonido. Pero cuando fue a decirle algo Daisuke empezó a desvanecerse, como si no fuera más que un fantasma. Hikari se giró y también Ken había desaparecido, ¡incluso Yamato! Ya solo estaba ella y sin que se hubiera dado cuenta una neblina blanca la envolvía.

-Finalmente nos volvemos a ver- oyó de nuevo aquella voz. Hikari se giró bruscamente, convencida de que debía venir de aquella dirección. Entonces se encontró de lleno con un gato blanco subido en una de las rocas. Pero para la sorpresa de la muchacha, el gato poseía tres ojos de color amarillo, además de tres colas que ondulaban y golpeaban fervientemente la roca en la que estaba. –Pequeña protectora.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Si has llegado hasta aquí será o bien porque te gusta lo que estás leyendo o bien porque no tienes nada más que hacer. Sea por el motivo que sea, opiniones y quejas, ¡escríbeme! **

**Tened paciencia, todos los personajes saldrán... todos tienen un papel asignado! **

**Nos leemos la semana que viene, **

**Kyo*4. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hikari Yagami de Takaishi, anaiza18, Cesar14399, ¡muchas gracias por vuestros reviews! Somos poquitos todavía, pero espero que vaya creciendo el interés en esta historia. Mientras, yo escribo para mi y para vosotros y me sigo divirtiendo. **

**Sé que hay muchos misterios y sé que los capítulos son cortitos y todo va muy lento, pero aún queda mucha trama para desarrollar y muchos personajes que aparecer. ¡Paciencia y animo! **

* * *

**7.**

Hikari miró de frente al extraño ser que acababa de aparecer delante de ella, aún sintiéndose intimidada por aquellos ojos amarillentos. El gato blanco se mantuvo dando coletazos a la roca, mientras ella lo encaraba. A su alrededor solo había una espesa niebla.

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó la chica.

-Eso importa poco, la verdad- volvió a hablar aquel ser. La voz sonaba extrañamente aguda, cosa que sorprendió a la chica, que aguardó impaciente que el ser continuara. –El tema está en quién eres tú y por qué estás aquí, ¿no?- le preguntó, aunque Hikari pudo notar un deje de burla.

-Eso supongo que ya lo sabes- admitió ella. El gato asintió.

-Sólo quiero darte un consejo, Hikari- empezó a hablar el gato. –Antes de lanzarte, yo de ti preguntaría- aquello extrañó a la chica, tanto que solo pudo ladear la cabeza. –Todo a tu alrededor son misteriosos, pero simplemente sigues andando recto. ¿No te parece eso raro?

Hikari parpadeó un par de veces. ¿Más raro que la existencia de otro mundo? Pensó irónicamente que aquella conversación no iría a ningún lado.

-Creo que hay demasiadas cosas raras como para pensar de ese modo- dijo ella, a lo que el gato respondió con una carcajada. –Si eso era todo lo que querías decirme ya puedes hacer que esta niebla desaparezca- afirmó. El gato la miró directamente a los ojos.

-De pequeña eras más adorable, cuando eras una niña débil y enfermiza- soltó. Hikari levantó una ceja, un recuerdo ahogado en su memoria estuvo tentando a aparecerse en su presente. –Entonces te advertiré otra cosa: los cuervos os llevan ventaja.

-¿Los cuervos?- preguntó ella poniendo ambas manos en su cadera. El gato blanco asintió.

-De todas las criaturas que hay, los cuervos son de lo más odioso… con ese horrible gaznar que tienen- soltó el gato sin responder a la pregunta de la chica. –Sí no reúnes a tu grupo simplemente os pasarán por encima, debes reunirlos a todos. Los cuatro guerreros y el guardián.- Hikari ladeó el rostro. La imagen del cuadro volvió a su mente.

-¿Qué guardián?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos. Los cuatro guerreros sí lo tenía en mente, pero nadie había dicho nada de un guardián. No. Espera. Sí que lo habían dicho… recordó a Yamato riñendo a Daisuke. Las colas del gato golpearon la roca haciéndola volver a la realidad.

-El que está a punto de traicionarte- Hikari frunció el entrecejo esperando a que el gato continuara. –Como podrás imaginar, yo tampoco quiero tener que abandonar este mundo… pero como veo que no vais a llegar a tiempo también te daré una pista Hikari. Si vas a Andaria, encontrarás aquello que buscas.

-¿A Andaria?- preguntó confusa Hikari.

-Eso siempre que consigas llegar a tiempo…- tras decir eso el gato saltó de la roca y empezó a meterse dentro de la neblina blanca. Hikari intentó detenerle.

-¡Espera!- le llamó. Pero el gato blanco parecía ya haberse perdido dentro de aquella bruma. Hikari se cubrió el rostro al notar como la bruma empezaba a removerse como si fuera un tornado. Y entonces notó que caía.

-¿Hikari? ¿Puedes oírme? ¡Hikari!- oía como la llamaba una voz lejana. Notaba que también la zarandeaban, pero ella poco a poco regresaba a la realidad. Su cabeza parecía embotada, como si estuviera todavía dentro de su sueño. -¡Hikari!- la llamaron de nuevo. Poco a poco consiguió ir abriendo los ojos, lentamente.

Daisuke sonrió al ver a la chica volver de su inconsciencia. Era él el que la tenía entre sus brazos. A su lado, de rodillas, estaba Ken, quien también contemplaba preocupado a la joven. De pie detrás de ambos estaba Yamato. Hikari pudo distinguir el rostro de los jóvenes cuando su visión fue aclarándose lentamente. Se encontraba un poco mareada.

-¿Qué… qué ha ocurrido?- consiguió preguntar mientras se llevaba un brazo a la cara y se frotaba ambos ojos. Se quitó la mano bruscamente de la cara en un gesto que sorprendió a Daisuke. -¡¿Dónde está ese endemoniado gato?!- preguntó levantándose bruscamente. Pero el gesto hizo que se mareara ligeramente.

-Cuidado- y para su sorpresa fue Yamato el que la tomó del brazo. La chica se giró hacia el rubio, sorprendida. Él la soltó cuando comprobó que ella se sostenía en sus propios pies. -¿De qué gato hablas?- le preguntó. Entonces ella miró a su alrededor, seguían en la cima de la montaña, pero el sol estaba tan bajo que ya parecía estar atardeciendo. Las nubes que antes habían estado sobre el horizonte, ahora se estaban acercando, temerosas, a la montaña.

-Creo que deberíamos regresar- fue lo que dijo Ken al observar, al igual que Hikari, las montañas. Ella asintió, la verdad es que se sentía un poco despistada.

-¿Te encuentras bien Hikari?- le preguntó Daisuke. Ella hizo un gesto afirmativo, llevándose de nuevo una mano a la cabeza. El ladeó la cabeza pero finalmente asintió. Así los tres decidieron empezar el descenso de regreso. Mientras caminaban Hikari no podía quitarse de la cabeza aquella conversación tan extraña. Y la maldita imagen de aquel cuadro no dejaba de venirle a la mente. Las dos figuras del centro.

El camino de regreso se le hizo aun más eterno que el de ida, aunque esta vez poder ver el final del camino conseguía aliviarla. No como el silencio que rodeaba a los tres jóvenes… ¿por qué ellos no habían visto al gato? Esa sería la primera pregunta que le haría a Joe al llegar, el adulto que parecía más dispuesto a contarle las cosas. Cuando, a lo lejos, empezó a aparecer el conjunto de casas ella no pudo más que alegrarse.

Como era de suponer, el mayor los esperaba en la entrada de la última casa que daba a la colina.

-¿Cómo ha ido?- preguntó al verlos llegar.

-Hikari se ha desmayado- comentó sutilmente Daisuke. A lo que Hikari se giró de golpe.

-No es cierto, ha sido el gato- comentó. El joven la miró frunciendo el entrecejo. Joe ladeó el rostro.

-Será mejor que entremos- comentó. Tras decir aquello los miembros del grupo entraron en la casa y como en la ocasión anterior, se acomodaron en la sala repleta de libros. Yamato, por su parte, tomó su lugar al lado de la ventana. –Ahora cuéntanos, Hikari- le dio la palabra a la chica. Ella respiró hondo.

-Estábamos allá arriba, después de una subida infernal- ante aquello pudo ver como Daisuke sonreía ligeramente. –Entonces escuché una voz y ellos- señaló a los tres jóvenes- desaparecieron detrás de una espesa niebla. Entonces ha aparecido un gato blanco con tres ojos y tres colas y ha empezado a decir tonterías.

-¿Un gato con tres ojos?- la mirada de Joe pasó de Hikari al resto del grupo. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla. -¿Qué cosas te dijo? La chica reflexionó un instante.

-Bueno, no sé si será cierto… dijo que debíamos ir a Andaria- esperó para ver la reacción del grupo. Ken se movió ligeramente en su sitio y Yamato la miró de reojo. –También dijo que debía reunir al grupo entero… sino no podríamos hacer nada contra los cuervos. – entonces Hikari oyó como Daisuke chocaba su puño contra la palma de su otra mano.

-¿Los cuervos? ¿Así se llaman?- preguntó apretando los dientes. Hikari asintió. Luego entrelazó los dedos de sus manos y se quedó mirando el suelo.

-¿Hay algo más, Hikari?- le preguntó amablemente Joe. Hikari levantó la mirada para encontrarse con sus profundos ojos negros. Luego, sin poder evitarlo, desvió la mirada hacia el cuadro. Se levantó y se acercó hacia aquel viejo pergamino. Pasó sus dedos por delante de las figuras, por los tres guerreros… por el guerrero que faltaba… y por las figuras del centro.

-El guardián…-susurró entonces. Ante aquella mención notó como la tensión del ambiente aumentaba. Se giró hacia Joe con una mirada llena de curiosidad. De reojo pudo ver que ahora Yamato ya la observaba fieramente. Hikari tragó saliva. –Dijo que el guardián estaba a punto de traicionarme.

Hikari vio como la expresión de Joe se ensombrecía tras decir aquello, pero el rostro que más la sorprendió fue el de Yamato. El rubio se había levantado bruscamente de su lugar al lado de la ventana y su piel se encontraba pálida. Hikari frunció el entrecejo al ver como Daisuke también se levantaba bruscamente.

-¡Maldito sea!- gritó el joven moreno. – ¡No se atreverá!- dijo enfurecido. La expresión de Daisuke confundió aún más a Hikari, quien se atemorizó al ver como chispas saltaban de la piel del moreno sin que éste fuera consciente.

-Eso…no puede ser…-oyó la voz grave de Yamato. Hikari se giró hacia él, éste tenía la mirada totalmente perdida.

-¡Claro que sí!- se giró bruscamente Daisuke. -¡Se llevó la espada! ¿Para qué crees que se la llevó? ¡Para dársela! ¡Va a vendernos a todos!- afirmó.

Lo que vino a continuación fue el puño de Yamato estrellándose contra la cara de Daisuke. El moreno, quien estaba tumbado en el suelo, se cubrió rápidamente tras el golpe y miró con enfado al mayor rubio. Éste temblaba. Daisuke se levantó y encaró al mayor, dispuesto a enfrentarlo. Pero fue Ken quien se interpuso entre ambos.

-Parad, basta. Pelearnos entre nosotros no nos llevará a ningún lado- afirmó el de cabello liso. Hikari, quien sin darse cuenta había cubierto su boca con una de sus manos, tragó saliva. Entonces se acercó temerosa al grupo. Daisuke miraba el suelo, perdidamente.

-No…no lo hará- negó Yamato rápidamente con la cabeza. Entonces todos vieron como salía rápidamente de la casa. Hikari fue la primera en seguirlo, junto con Ken. Vieron como Yamato metía ambos dedos dentro de su boca y silbaba. Garuru apreció inmediatamente a su lado. La noche ya reinaba en el cielo cuando el rubio subió a lomos de su compañero.

-¡Yamato, detente!- intentó detenerlo Ken.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, Yamato y Garuru ya se habían lanzado a la carrera. Hikari solo pudo verlos atravesar la noche, fugazmente, hacia las montañas.

-¡Yamato!- gritó de nuevo Ken. Pero el rubio ya era totalmente incapaz de oírle. Hikari se giró hacia él, totalmente confundida. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Ken la miró y entonces suspiró.

-El guardián…- dijo él ante la atenta mirada de la chica. –Es el hermano pequeño de Yamato.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**¡Y aquí está! ¡Al fin! El hermano pequeño de Yamato. No sabéis cuantas cosas os tengo deparadas para el futuro de esta historia. **

**¿Comentarios? ¿Opiniones? ¿Quejas? **

**¡Review! **

**Nos leemos, **

**Kyo.4* **


	8. Chapter 8

**Gracias a los que leen y más gracias a los que comentan. Poco a poco espero que os esté gustando!**

* * *

**8\. **

-Debemos ir tras él- ese era Daisuke, quien salía de la casa con una de sus mejillas totalmente roja. Pero al sentir la mirada preocupada de Hikari no pudo más que restarle importancia. –Lo bueno de cuando te golpea Yamato es que ya no necesitas ponerte hielo- le sonrió.

Pero la joven seguía intranquila. Dirigió de nuevo su mirada hacia el más allá. Ligeramente se mordió el labio.

-Jamás lo alcanzaremos…-admitió Ken. –Si va encima de Garuru será imposible- entonces el de cabellera lisa se giró hacia el resto del grupo. –Solo podemos esperar que no haga ninguna tontería- era la esperanza de todos.

-No- para la sorpresa de ambos chicos era Hikari quien hablaba. –Debemos ir tras él… esto ha sido culpa mía… si no hubiera hablado con ese gato…-la joven de cabellera castaña tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo. Ken negó con la cabeza y miró con ojos severos a Daisuke. Éste último se pasaba una de sus manos por detrás de la cabeza.

Tras unos momentos tensos fue Joe quien intervino en la conversación.

-Seguramente Yamato se dirige a Andaria… lo mejor será que mañana le sigáis- afirmó el de cabellera oscura. Luego se cruzó de brazos. –Cuando estemos más calmados decidiremos qué hacer con respecto al guardián… Por hoy será mejor que descansemos- los demás sólo pudieron asentir ante aquello. Joe levantó sus ojos oscuros y observó a Hikari, quien seguía mirando el horizonte. –Hikari, lo mejor será que vayas a casa… seguro estás cansada- pero la chica no dejó de mirar el horizonte.

-Vamos, te acompañaremos- la tomó del brazo Daisuke.

Lentamente los tres fueron caminando en dirección a la colina, pero antes de entrar en el bosque Hikari se detuvo y se giró hacia sus dos acompañantes.

-Desde aquí puedo ir yo sola- afirmó ella. Daisuke la miró confuso.

-¿Seguro?- le preguntó. Pero ella asintió rápidamente y sin esperar respuesta se metió en el bosque. No hacía falta que se girara para poder ver las caras de sorpresa de sus dos acompañantes. Pero ciertamente quería estar sola. Apretó los puños. Seguramente se había equivocado diciendo aquello, quizás aquel gato le había tendido una trampa… pero algo en su interior le hacía creer que el gato no mentía. Quizás… solamente quizás, se trataba de sus recuerdos dormidos.

Ese lado del bosque realmente estaba oscuro, Hikari miró al cielo y pudo contemplar, por entre una abertura en la copa de los árboles, dos lunas. Frunció el entrecejo, pero sí que había dos lunas en el cielo. La primera, la mayor, era parecida a la luna de su mundo… sólo que esta parecía ser más grande o estar más cercana. La segunda luna estaba acompañando la primera, y era más pequeña en tamaño y de un color rosado. Hikari parpadeó un par de veces ante aquello, pero la segunda luna no desaparecía… realmente formaba parte de aquel cielo.

Sopló una ráfaga de aire frio y la chica se ciñó la capa. Si no fuera por las dos lunas el bosque estaría en completa oscuridad. Respiró hondo y siguió andando, oyendo el crujir de las hojas debajo de sus pies. Porque aquel sonido era el único sonido de aquel oscuro bosque.

Se mordió el labio… quizás no había sido una buena idea ir sola…

Pero antes de poder terminar aquel pensamiento vio, como a su lado, aparecía una pequeña luz rojiza. Intentó acercarse, pero la luz pareció alejarse de ella. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la luz se movía a la par que ella, y que no era sólo luz sino que también era calor. Agradeció aquello ya que fue lo que la permitió seguir andando. En cierto modo, tener aquella luz cerca era como tener una vela en una casa sin electricidad un día de lluvia.

La luz, que parecía estar flotando en el aire alrededor de Hikari, la acompañó hasta que el bosque pareció ir iluminándose. Hikari pudo darse cuenta como, poco a poco, la claridad de los días de otoño empezaba a inundar los árboles y la tierra… y como volvían los sonidos. Sonrió cuando realmente se sintió en un terreno totalmente distinto.

Se giró hacia la luz rojiza, pero ésta ya no estaba. Se encogió de hombros y mientras seguía recorriendo el bosque para llegar a su casa una voz se oyó de fondo.

-"Un placer ayudarte".

-Esto es un suplicio- jadeaba de nuevo Hikari mientras intentaba beber agua de la botella que traía consigo. De nuevo había subido a aquella maldita montaña, y ésta vez en tiempo record. Daisuke y Ken no podían más que intentar evitar reírse de ella, quien estaba sentada en el suelo sudando tras la larga subida. La chica sacó luego, de su mochila, un paquete de galletas de chocolate y empezó a devorarlas con afán.

-¿Estás bien Hikari?- le preguntó Daisuke. Ella asintió sin dejar de comer.

El día anterior habían comentado que partirían a Andaria sin perder más tiempo. Intentarían atrapar a Yamato y volver juntos, para entonces decidir un plan. Hikari había descubierto que Andaria era un pueblo portuario de aquel mundo, que ella misma había decidido bautizar como "Mundo loco". Sin embargo ella no había querido preguntar nada sobre el tema del guardián, al ver como solo la mención de aquella palabra ponía tensos a sus compañeros. Más que el guardián el tema interesante era el de la espada… aunque parecía que también la tenía el guardián…

-Y este mundo… ¿no lo gobierna nadie?- fue la pregunta que hizo mientras enroscaba el tapón de la botella y se levantaba del suelo. Miró a sus dos acompañantes.

-Bueno… están las cuatro casas- le informó Ken. –Supongo que ese es el organismo que dirige este mundo, se supone que son los herederos de los dioses supremos y cada casa es la encarga de un punto cardinal. Aunque este mundo puede crecer y encogerse a voluntad de los dioses- terminó.

-¿Cómo se entiende eso?- fue la pregunta de la chica. Vio como Daisuke bostezaba.

-Bueno… yo tampoco lo sé demasiado bien- se encogió de hombros el de cabello liso. –Pero ante tu pregunta, sí, hay gobierno y es el de las cuatro casas. Lo que ocurre es que en los últimos tiempos muchas personas han intentado dejar este mundo e irse al mundo de los humanos… como los dioses cada vez son más peligrosos, todos quieren abandonar este mundo.

Hikari asintió silenciosamente. Luego miró aquellas vistas que ofrecía la montaña y volvió a comprobar las nubes oscuras comiéndose el horizonte. Seguro tenían que ver con aquello.

-Bueno, pongámonos en marcha- dijo Daisuke. Luego empezó a caminar para descender por la otra cara de la montaña. Los demás asintieron y le siguieron.

-¿Por qué has dicho que muchos "han intentado" irse al mundo de los humanos?- preguntó ella mientras seguían bajando. Dio un salto evitando una de las tantas rocas del camino. Ken, quien iba detrás de ella, intentó no perder el equilibrio saltando la misma roca instantes después.

-Por qué nadie que sea de este mundo puede irse al otro- sentenció. Hikari le miró, sorprendida. –Estamos aquí, atrapados… por eso es importante que este mundo no caiga.

-¿Y por qué entonces los de las cuatro casas no están haciendo cosas para evitarlo?- preguntó ella. Ken entonces se encogió.

-Pues no lo sé- el muchacho se paró. –Pero… ¿a qué viene todo esto ahora?

-Supongo que es curiosidad- sonrió ligeramente la chica. Luego ambos quedaron en silencio, siguiendo el descenso. Era curiosidad, sí… pero algo más… la sensación de que algo no terminaba de andar bien en aquel mundo. La chica miró al cielo, donde lo que parecían unos pájaros blancos pero con forma de serpiente, atravesaban las nubes. El sol no se sentía, para nada, cálido.

Sin darse ella cuenta, el trío había conseguido llegar a la orilla del riachuelo que Hikari pudo contemplar desde la montaña. El agua parecía bajar fresca de los picos helados aunque el riachuelo no fuera más ancho que unos cuantos metros. La joven se sentó al lado del agua a descansar y observó su reflejo. La verdad era que no se veía demasiado bien, con el pelo pegado a la cara debido al sudor y algunas manchas de barro debido a algún que otro tropezón. Intentó ver más allá de su reflejo y pudo descubrir algunos peces de rio moverse por dentro de aquella agua. Los peces eran de tantos colores como sólo su imaginación le permitía crear, y parecía que iban cambiando según el ángulo de visión.

Pero entonces ella oyó un sonido que le recordó al batir de alas. Levantó la mirada al frente, lentamente, para descubrir, al otro lado del riachuelo, un cuervo negro que la observaba. Si los cuervos tuvieran boca, Hikari habría jurado que estaba sonriendo macabramente. Antes de que ella pudiera abrir la boca, el pájaro levantó el vuelo, feroz hacia ella.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!- fueron las palabras que oyó de Daisuke. De repente el joven se encontraba delante de ella, con los brazos en cruz deteniendo algo. Hikari pudo ver que delante del chico había lo que parecía ser otra persona, pero de cabello largo negro y brazos en forma de cuchilla. Daisuke, entonces, descruzó bruscamente sus brazos empujando a aquella persona. El misterioso ser aterrizó al otro lado del riachuelo y Hikari pudo ver la macabra sonrisa del cuervo reflejada en la boca de aquella persona.

Efectivamente, su cabello era largo y negro. Sus ojos eran dos esferas plateadas y profundas, sin pupilas, aunque su rostro parecía humano. Llevaba lo que parecía una capa del mismo tono de su cabello y, como Hikari había visto, sus brazos parecían dos afiladas cuchillas.

-¡Daisuke!- gritó Hikari al ver como el ser volvía a lanzarse contra el joven. Daisuke volvió a cruzar los brazos y chispas azuladas nacieron de nuevo de su cuerpo. El choque fue brutal, pero el joven no se movió en ningún momento. Hikari entonces sintió como un brazo la arrastraba hacia atrás y luego Ken se puso delante de ella. Daisuke volvió a lanzar a su contrincante hacia delante.

-Quédate detrás de mí- oyó la voz de Ken. Hikari asintió. Pero cuando Daisuke se giró hacia ambos no pudo más que llevarse la mano a la boca, debido a las dos profundas heridas que tenía el joven en sus brazos.

Pero la tregua duró pocos instantes. Esta vez, cuando el enemigo se lanzó hacia Daisuke, este no lo detuvo con sus brazos sino que creó una esfera entre sus manos que llevó directamente contra el ser. La bola impactó de lleno en las cuchillas y el ser rebotó contra el suelo, sufriendo a la vez la descarga. Tras un primer grito, el ser pareció recuperarse y lanzo una cuchillada a las piernas de Daisuke. El improvisado movimiento hizo que el joven recibiera de lleno el impacto y soltara un quejido. Tras eso cayó al suelo. El ser se levantó de nuevo y se preparó para propinar una patada. Pero en aquel instante dos fuertes y gruesas raíces aparecieron entre Daisuke y el misterioso ser.

Era Ken, quien acababa de golpear el suelo creando aquel ataque. Cuando las miradas del ser y la del joven de cabellos azulados entrechocaron, este último se lanzó al combate. Este momento fue aprovechado por el ser, quien con sus cuchillas cortó las dos raíces que acababan de crecer. Daisuke, por su parte, aprovechó el momento para retroceder hacia atrás y levantarse. Aunque Hikari pudo ver que cojeaba de una pierna al hacerlo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- fue la pregunta de Ken cuando llegó al lado de su compañero.

-Perfectamente- mintió el de cabellos castaños. -¡Mierda!- gritó al ver como el ser intentaba atacarlos de nuevo. Ken golpeó con su pie el suelo y una fisura empezó a crearse en el terreno. Daisuke aprovechó aquel terremoto causado por su amigo para atacar de nuevo con una de sus esferas. Pero el ser había saltado en el aire a una altura increíble y sorprendió a Daisuke golpeándolo desde el cielo. Daisuke fue a parar al suelo. El ser entonces lanzó una cuchillada al aire y Hikari pudo ver cómo Ken salía volando y chocaba de lleno contra el tronco de un árbol.

Hikari soltó un grito que no llegó a salir de sus labios al ver a sus dos compañeros en el suelo. Y entonces empezó a oír una horrible y femenina carcajada.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Sé que los capítulos son cortitos, pero mi intención es hacer de esto un cuento. Para los fans de los personajes que aún no han salido solo decirles que tengo papeles importantes reservados y que quedan muchos, muchos capítulos. ¡Aníamos a comentar! **

**Grácias. **

**Nos leemos,**

**Kyo.4***


	9. Chapter 9

**Buena primavera a todos! Hoy subo dos capítulos porqué empiezo a tener mucho material en proceso. **

* * *

**9.**

Hikari giró sobre si misma intentando descubrir de donde venía aquella maldita carcajada que no podía dejar de escuchar. El misterioso ser seguía con un pie encima de la espalda de Daisuke, pero no decía nada.

-¿Me buscas?- oyó la morena. Y tras aquello vio como algo negro descendía del cielo. Instantes después una mujer aterrizó al lado de su compañero. Hikari pudo ver que los ojos de esta eran también dos orbes completamente grises, pero su cabello era lacio y negro. Su rostro era jovial y Hikari podía decir, a regañadientes, que era hasta bonito. La horrible carcajada era lo que salía de los labios de esa misteriosa mujer.

-¿Quién…quién eres tú…?-intentó preguntar, aunque no pudo evitar que le temblara la voz. Miró a sus dos compañeros, implorando para que alguno de ellos se levantara. Pero no hacían ningún movimiento.

Hikari pudo ver como la mujer miraba también a los dos jóvenes. Vio como se agachaba junto a Daisuke y le tomaba del cabello, para luego levantar bruscamente su cabeza.

-Parece que realmente son unos inútiles- sonrió macabramente. Hikari apretó los puños. "¡Suéltalos!" quiso decir. Pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca, la cual parecía haberse quedado totalmente seca. La mujer soltó bruscamente a Daisuke y empezó a caminar hacia Hikari. La chica retrocedió unos pasos, pero su espalda dio de lleno contra la copa de un árbol. Empezó a temblar sin quererlo. –Y tú tampoco pareces la gran cosa- fue lo que dijo la mujer tras situarse justo delante de ella. Hikari vio como ésta levantaba un brazo y con una de sus manos tocaba su rostro. La chica notó el contacto pero no le parecieron unos dedos humanos, era más como estar tocando plumas.

-No…la…toques- oyó la voz entrecortada de Daisuke.

-Dai…-intentó decir ella, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. No sabía por qué, si era por miedo o por verdadera impotencia, pero lágrimas habían empezado a colmar sus ojos. Lágrimas que ahora empezaban a recorrerle la cara.

La mujer se giró hacia su compañero y simplemente dijo:

-Mátalos.

El corazón de Hikari bombeó sangre bruscamente ante aquellas palabras. "No, no, no", repetía su cabeza. Eso no podía ir así, no podía terminar así… debía de haber algo que ella pudiera hacer. Vio como el ser misterioso levantaba sus manos-cuchilla, y las iba a hundir en la espalda de Daisuke si ella no hacía nada. ¡No podía permitirlo!

Entonces, y reuniendo todo el valor de que fue capaz, Hikari juntó sus dos mano al frente e imploró para que algo o alguien la ayudara a salvarlos.

El ser empezó a bajar velozmente la cuchilla.

-¡No!- gritó Hikari. Y lanzó sus dos manos cerradas al frente. El golpe dio de lleno en el pecho de la mujer que a primera instancia pareció no reaccionar. Hikari tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Tras unos segundos, algo pareció explotar desde el punto de contacto entre las manos de Hikari y el pecho de la misteriosa mujer. A partir de ese punto central una onda expansiva pareció empezar a crecer.

La mujer salió volando hacia atrás con mucha fuerza.

Hikari se giró, furiosa, hacia el otro ser, quien se había quedado totalmente parado. Las manos de la chica seguían cerradas y entonces una burbuja empezó a crecer de entre ellas. La burbuja se hizo enorme, tanto que todo el cuerpo de la joven estaba dentro de esa esfera rosada. La esfera fue creciendo hasta llegar al árbol donde estaba inconsciente Ken y llegar hasta Daisuke. Hikari vio como el cuerpo de Daisuke era suavemente absorbido por la esfera, pero el cuerpo del ser era empujado bruscamente. Como si cien manos invisibles empujaran su cuerpo, poco a poco sacándolo de la esfera. Ésta dejó de crecer cuando ambos chicos estuvieron dentro de ella.

Hikari siguió con las manos apretadas y lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. Toda ella temblaba. Algo estaba haciendo, y era algo que parecía estar saliendo bien.

La mujer, quien llevaba una de sus manos cubriéndose el pecho, se acercó hacia aquella esfera pero la golpeó de lleno. Entonces sufrió un contragolpe y retrocedió unos pasos.

-Una barrera- leyó en sus labios, Hikari. La misteriosa mujer golpeó con su puño la barrera, la cual tembló entera.

Las cuchillas de aquel ser también golpearon el orbe rosado, solo consiguiendo que Hikari temblara aun más. La chica se mordió el labio.

Y de nuevo aquella asquerosa carcajada.

-Esto parece ponerse interesante- fue lo que dijo aquella mujer. –Le gustará saberlo- continuó. Y, para la sorpresa de Hikari, la mujer se acercó a su compañero y le susurró algo al oído. Tras aquello Hikari vio como se alejaban del orbe rosado y como, luego, desaparecían entre la maleza, alejándose. –Nos volveremos a ver.

Hikari se mantuvo todo el tiempo que pudo en aquella posición. No sabía como lo había hecho, pero tampoco quería estropearlo. Aunque temblara y algunas gotas de sudor empezaran a recorrerle el rostro, la chica seguía completamente quieta apretando las manos y los dientes. Aquel tiempo le pareció eterno.

-Hika...déjalo ya- oyó una voz, la de Daisuke. La chica le miró, vio como el joven finalmente ponía las manos en el suelo y empezaba a incorporarse. De la cabeza del joven bajaba un hilo de sangre. Ella se mantuvo inmóvil. –Hikari…-le repitió él. –Por favor, déjalo ya- y como si aquello la hubiera desactivado, la joven no pudo aguantar más.

Soltó de golpe toda la tensión que había acumulado y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Al momento de deshacer sus manos la esfera rosada se rompió en mil pedazos que brillaron en el aire. La chica puso sus manos en el suelo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Daisuke consiguió levantarse del suelo, aún cojeando y se acercó a Ken. Tocó ligeramente el brazo de su compañero, quien empezó a moverse ligeramente.

-¿Estás bien?- fue la pregunta del moreno. El de cabellera lisa también se incorporó, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-Hemos mordido el polvo- dijo tras unos instantes. Daisuke asintió y, como pudo, se acercó a Hikari. La chica había empezado a sollozar ruidosamente. Daisuke se arrodilló a su lado.

-¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?- fue la pregunta. A lo que la joven solo pudo negar con la cabeza, con los puños apretados tocando el suelo. Daisuke tragó saliva pero no pudo decir nada más.

Hikari tardó en dejar de sollozar lo que a Daisuke le parecieron años. Finalmente la chica pareció recuperar la compostura y se dirigió hacia el riachuelo. Hikari se sentó en la orilla y pudo ver, reflejadas en el agua, las dos lunas. Tomó un poco de aquel líquido transparente entre las palmas de sus manos y se limpió el rostro. Notaba los ojos enrojecidos.

Verdaderamente había tenido miedo.

Se quedó ahí inmóvil, contemplando su reflejo y las lunas. Todo aquello que había empezado como un sueño ahora parecía una pesadilla. Aquellos dos misteriosos seres de capa negra les habrían matado sin dudarlo.

Se giró para contemplar a sus dos acompañantes y no pudo más que sentirse culpable. Ken había sentado a Daisuke en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol, y ahora intentaba limpiarle las heridas con el alcohol que llevaba en su mochila. Hikari entonces reparó en que el joven también llevaba vendas y otros utensilios de medicina… El quejido de Daisuke la hizo estremecerse.

-No te quejes tanto- le comentó Ken mientras frotaba el algodón. Daisuke apretó los dientes.

-Escuece- se quejó. Luego la mirada cobriza del joven se dirigió a la chica, quien se había puesto en pie y les miraba desde la distancia. –Ven aquí Kari- le pidió. Ken también observó a la chica y le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora.

-No te preocupes- la animó cuando la vio llegar delante de ambos. –La verdad es que no somos del todo humanos, mira- ante aquello Hikari observó atentamente el brazo de Daisuke y para su sorpresa vio como las heridas empezaban a cerrarse, aunque fuera lentamente. Luego se fijó en la herida de la cabeza, la cual también parecía ir cicatrizando. Se giró, confusa, hacia Ken y éste simplemente asintió. –Nos recuperamos deprisa… unas horas y podremos seguir- sonrió triunfal.

La chica soltó un largo suspiro tras oír aquello.

-Menos mal- dijo.

-¡Al fin! Ya pensábamos que no íbamos a volver a oír tu chillona voz- fue la burla que soltó Daisuke pero antes de molestarse Hikari solo pudo alegrarse de que el joven estuviera de suficiente humor como para reírse.

La morena se apoyó junto a Daisuke en el tronco del árbol y Ken lo hizo minutos después, tras recoger todas las cosas que había sacado de su maleta. La joven aprovechó el momento y sacó tres paquetes de galletas, que repartió entre ambos jóvenes, los cuales agradecieron aquello. El primer mordisco de chocolate en su boca le supo a gloria.

-¿Esos eran los cuervos?- preguntó cuando ya se había comido la primera de las tres galletas.

-Eso parece- afirmó Daisuke con la boca llena.

-En verdad nos han dado una paliza- fue lo que comentó Ken con su mirada azulada perdida en el suelo. –Es increíble… era muy fuerte- admitió a regañadientes.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Yamato- dijo seriamente Hikari tragando la segunda galleta. –Si estamos todos…-empezó a decir. Daisuke asintió con entusiasmo.

-¡Sí! Entre todos podremos machacarlos- animó. –Estoy seguro.

Pero Ken, quien miraba ambas lunas, no podía estar tan seguro de aquello…

_Continuará…_


	10. Chapter 10

**10\. **

Hikari se despertó con la primera luz del amanecer. Se encontraba acurrucada en el saco de dormir que le había preparado Miyako. Se frotó ambos ojos y estiró su cuerpo para intentar quitarse el entumecimiento. Tras eso vio a Daisuke durmiendo apoyado en el árbol, negó divertida. ¡Vaya guardián! Por otra parte Ken estaba justo al lado del riachuelo lavándose el rostro. Hikari pudo contemplar, en la espalda desnuda del joven, unos cuantos moratones que parecían ya estar sanando.

Ken se giró hacia ella al oírla levantarse. Como saludo simplemente inclinó la cabeza. La chica bostezó mientras se dirigía también al riachuelo para lavarse la cara. Ken aprovechó ese momento para golpear ligeramente a Daisuke, quien cayó al suelo bruscamente y se levantó dando un salto, totalmente alterado.

Las carcajadas de Hikari y Ken no se hicieron de esperar y pareciera que todo recuerdo de aquel momento aterrador vivido la noche anterior se había esfumado.

La joven de cabellera castaña rebuscó en su mochila rosada y sacó tres bebidas de café. Eran de aquellos cafés instantáneos que se calentaban debido a una reacción química de dos componentes situados en el envoltorio. Hikari era fan de aquellos cafés que a lo último que sabían era a café.

-Tenéis que tirar de aquí- advirtió señalando la tira plateada del fondo del envase. Ambos jóvenes asintieron y Hikaru pudo ver cómo, instantes después, ambos saboreaban aquel café au lait.

-¿Sólo llevas comida en esa bolsa?- fue la pregunta de Daisuke tras observar como la joven sacaba otro paquete de galletas.

-Por supuesto, ¿qué hay más importante?

El sol estaba en la parte más alta del cielo cuando Hikari pudo empezar a oler el mar. Aún desde una de las colinas, ya se podía ver aquel pueblo portuario. A lo lejos, el mar lamía una costa de arena rodeada de casas de piedra blanca. En alta mar algunos barcos con largas velas blancas y ocres podían observarse. Pájaros que recordaban a gaviotas surcaban el cielo turbio.

-¡Estamos llegando!- gritó emocionada. Tras aquello, su entusiasmo por recorrer los últimos kilómetros pareció incrementarse. Aunque no podía evitar sentirse ligeramente preocupada. Desde su interior imploraba por la seguridad de Yamato.

-Desde este punto lo mejor será ponernos las capuchas- advirtió Ken poniéndose la de su capa morada. Daisuke hizo lo mismo con su capa marrón y a Hikari no le quedó más remedio que imitarlos.

Empezaron el descenso por un camino ya marcado en la montaña. Aquel tramo era más sencillo ya que no debían saltar rocas camufladas en la tierra o trampas de barro. Cuanto más se acercaban al pueblo más gente empezó a ver Hikari, y para su sorpresa vio que eran personas normales y corrientes. Sí que parecían vestir ropas extrañas hechas de materiales tradicionales como el algodón, pero aparte de aquello, simplemente parecían campesinos.

-Andaria es un puerto de pescadores- le dijo Ken acercándose a ella. –Pero no hay que confiarse… no sabemos qué cosas han pasado aquí-afirmó. Hikari asintió sujetándose fuertemente la capa y apretándola contra sí.

El final del camino terminaba en lo que parecía la entrada al pueblo. Dicha entrada estaba adornada con un arco de piedra sujeto en dos columnas. Las columnas, hechas en lo que parecía piedra gris, estaban decoradas con peces y conchas marinas. Sobre el arco unas extrañas letras estaban gravadas. Hikari supuso que era el nombre de la ciudad.

Aunque sí que olía a mar, la ciudad olía además a pescado. Demasiado. Además había un olor desagradable que la joven no supo identificar. Pescados de diferentes tipos era lo único que conseguía ver la chica ir de un lado a otro. Y mucha gente, aunque nadie parecía reparar en ellos.

La calle principal, por la que ellos andaban, era la más ancha de todas. Las demás calles eran más bien callejones entre las casas, por los que escasa luz se colaba y eran completamente oscuros. Hikari vio gente sentada con las espaldas apoyadas en las paredes en más de un callejón. Tragó saliva al ver miradas perdidas hacia el infinito. Entonces se fijó que esa gente, la de las miradas perdidas, eran las únicas que no tenían sombra.

Las casas de toda la ciudad eran de piedra blanca y solo tenían un piso. Las puertas eran de madera y las ventanas estaban cubiertas de barrotes. De los tejados colgaban distintas plantas que Hikari no supo identificar, algunas de las ramas ya estaban secas. Además de que algunas casas estaban adornadas con redes de pescador.

Los ojos de Hikari se iluminaron cuando vio que el final de la calle mayor daba de lleno a un puerto. El suelo del puerto era de gigantes bloques de hormigón y en los amarres había una docena de barcos anclados. Algunos eran enormes navíos de madera mientras que otros eran simplemente barcazas. Lejos del muelle Hikari pudo adivinar una playa, la que había visto desde la montaña. Las olas parecían en paz pero el agua…

El agua fue lo que más sorprendió a la joven.

Aquello que desde la distancia le había parecido cristalino y puro, ahora podía ver que en realidad era una agua sucia y podrida. Era aquello lo que olía tan mal y, si se acercaba más, hasta podían verse algunos peces muertos sobre aquel líquido viscoso.

Las miradas de Ken y Daisuke entrechocaron.

-Esto no era así- comentó Daisuke. Hikari le miró con la nariz arrugada. –Parece ser cierto… que este mundo se está consumiendo- dijo con la mirada en el agua. Hikari se estremeció, y en aquel momento recordó el graznido de un cuervo.

-Vayamos, debemos encontrar a Yamato- dijo Ken quien volteó sobre sus pies y empezó a andar de nuevo hacia la ciudad. –Supongo que no debe andar lejos.

Pasado el mediodía Hikari pudo comprobar que el Sol ya estaba desapareciendo. Levantó una ceja ante aquello, y se anotó mentalmente que eso era algo que debía de comentar a sus compañeros. ¿Era ella o en aquel mundo cada vez anochecía más pronto?

Observó, apoyada en la pared de una de las casas, como Daisuke le preguntaba a otra mujer por un joven rubio de ojos azules. La respuesta fue la misma que la de las anteriores personas "no". Hikari empezaba a dudar que fueran a conseguir algo.

-Nada tampoco- le dijo Daisuke al llegar junto a ella. Después apareció Ken con el mismo resultado.

-Parece que no está aquí, quizás deberíamos…-pero Hikari interrumpió su discurso al ver la misteriosa mirada que Ken y Daisuke compartieron. -¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó alterándose. Pero Daisuke la tomó rápidamente del brazo y la arrastró dentro de uno de aquellos oscuros callejones. Ken iba detrás de ambos. Dieron un par de tumbos dentro de los callejones hasta llegar a uno muy estrecho.

-Ponte esto Hikari- le dijo Daisuke tomando la capucha de la joven y ciñéndosela. –Quédate aquí y no hagas ruido- susurró el joven mientras su mirada chocaba de nuevo con la azulada de su compañero. Tras eso ambos asintieron y salieron del callejón a una calle un poco más ancha pero igualmente oscura. Hikari se asomó ligeramente para descubrir a sus dos compañeros parados en medio de aquel lugar.

Entonces empezó a oír unos pasos, lentos y acompasados. La chica se agarró con más fuerza en la esquina y vio como sus dos compañeros se ponían en guardia. Cerró los ojos deseando que no fuera ningún cuervo. Inconscientemente se estaba mordiendo el labio. Los pasos se detuvieron y Hikari pudo ver, entre las figuras de Daisuke y a Ken, a alguien más detrás de ambos. Alguien que llevaba una capa de color oscuro cubriéndole el cuerpo y la cabeza.

-Dai…Ken…-oyó que decía aquel misterioso personaje. Era una voz de chico joven. Hikari frunció el entrecejo. Vio como Daisuke apretaba los puños.

-Así que te has dignado a venir a vernos- dijo el moreno, Hikari pudo notar el desdén de rabia en su voz. –Takeru.

¿Takeru? Aquel nombre resonó fuertemente dentro de la cabeza de Hikari, la cual apoyó toda la espalda contra la pared y se deslizó hacia el suelo en completo silencio.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?- preguntó el recién llegado. Daisuke se cruzó de brazos en señal de no querer decir nada, pero Ken decidió responder.

-Hemos venido a buscar a Yamato- informó el de cabellera azulada. La respuesta sorprendió al recién llegado que no pudo más que fruncir el entrecejo.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó. -¿Está aquí?

Daisuke ante aquello golpeó el suelo fuertemente. Su irritación empezaba a sobreponérsele. ¡Si Yamato había ido a buscar a ese maldito que ahora tenían delante!

-A por ti, ¡Yamato vino a por ti!- le gritó señalándole con el dedo. –Vas a traicionarnos, ¿verdad?- le encaró.

Lo que vino después de aquello fue solo silencio. Un largo y extenso silencio en el cual Hikari contuvo la respiración.

-No somos rivales para ellos- admitió el recién llegado, y la memoria de la batalla golpeó la mente de la chica. Podía notar la tensión del ambiente en ese lugar. El joven suspiró. –Llevaros a Matt antes de que cometa una locura.

Ante aquello Daisuke estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra el recién llegado, pero Ken lo detuvo tomándolo por la espalda.

-Dinos dónde está, Takeru- le pidió Ken. El joven asintió.

-Cerrad los ojos- les pidió. Hikari volvió a asomarse ligeramente y para su sorpresa vio como ambos jóvenes cerraban los ojos. El otro ahora les estaba dando la espalda y lo único que la chica pudo ver es que se había quitado la capucha dejando su cabello rubio al descubierto. En verdad debía ser el hermano de Yamato… el guardián. La chica se fijó también que llevaba una espada atada al ciño. Su corazón latió bruscamente ante la presencia de aquella espada. Tras unos segundos de completo silencio aquello se vio interrumpido por las palabras del rubio.

-Mierda…-se le oyó susurrar. Tras unos instantes se giró de nuevo y Daisuke y Ken abrieron sus ojos. Hikari, antes de que se girara, volvió a esconderse detrás de la pared.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó Ken.

-Está en la playa…-dijo el recién llegado. –Pero no está solo.

-Debemos ir con él- fueron las palabras de Daisuke.

-Jamás podréis contra ellos- oyó Hikari decir al muchacho. Pero lo que vino después la dejó helada. –Si encontráis a la protectora y la entregáis os perdonarán.

Hikari apretó aún más la espalda contra la pared. Aquella frase la sobrecogió de exagerada forma. "Si la entregáis" Era ella a quien estaba refiriéndose.

-¿Si la encontramos?- preguntó dudoso Daisuke compartiendo la misma mirada con Ken. -¿Cómo que si la encontramos?- no entendía aquello. Si Hikari estaba ahí, escondida tras la esquina.

-Entregadla- soltó serenamente. Daisuke empezó a negar con la cabeza.

-Jamás lo haríamos, somos sus guerreros y lucharemos por ella. Por este mundo. –dijo con una confianza ciega. Ken asintió ante aquello y Hikari intentó evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. –Y ahora rescataremos a tu hermano, Takeru.

Y tras aquello empezó a correr en dirección al callejón. Pasando velozmente tomó la mano de Hikari y, con Ken siguiéndoles, los tres abandonaron los callejones dirigiéndose hacia el lugar donde las olas comían arena.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Aparecerán todos los personajes pero a su debido tiempo... quiero desarrollar el cuento poco a poco. **

**Comentarios, quejas, dudas, RR! **

**Nos leemos, **

**Kyo.4* **


	11. Chapter 11

**Queridas Hikari Yagami de Takaishi, anaiza18 y NievesJS13, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios. Me alegra que disfrutéis esta historia como yo lo estoy haciendo. Sólo os pido un poco de paciencia. ¡Todo llegara! **

* * *

**11\. **

La joven de cabellos castaños corría detrás de su compañero intentando no tropezar y no entorpecer la marcha acelerada de los dos jóvenes. Daisuke tiraba de ella con suavidad, pero Hikari podía notar la tensión que recorría al moreno.

-¿Ése era el hermano de Yamato?- preguntó, aunque la respuesta fuera evidente.

-Sí, ése era Takeru- le contestó Ken mientras giraban por una esquina. Luego otra pregunta voló a la mente de Hikari.

-¿Y cómo supo dónde estaba Yamato?- preguntó. Ante aquello vio como sus dos amigos reducían la marcha hasta pararse. El callejón en el que se encontraban era un poco más ancho que el anterior, ellos dos cabían justo uno al lado del otro. Ken se giró para asomarse por la esquina mientras Hikari se mordía el labio esperando la respuesta de Daisuke. El joven tragó saliva.

-Takeru…-empezó, aunque parecía que no sabía encontrar las palabras. –Él tiene el "Ojo de diamante"- dijo mientras miraba fijamente a Hikari. –Su ojo izquierdo le permite ver a cualquiera en cualquier momento y lugar además de poder ver el futuro inmediato.

-¡Eso es increíble!- soltó Hikari. Era increíble que un poder como aquel fuera real y que encima fuera uno de sus aliados quien lo poseyera. Aunque luego recordó las palabras de "entregádsela" y su ánimo se vino un poco abajo.

-No hay nadie, sigamos- dijo Ken mientras volvía a ponerse en marcha. Los otros dos asintieron y le siguieron.

-Sí, es increíble- comentó Daisuke. –Pero el "ojo de diamante" es a la vez una maldición, Hikari- la chica frunció el entrecejo. –El ojo de Takeru mata con solo verlo, cualquier persona que haya visto ese ojo muere al instante. Por eso nadie sabe cómo es… ni siquiera Takeru lo ha visto nunca- terminó. Hikari se había parado ante aquello.

-¿Sólo con verlo?- preguntó en un susurro. Daisuke asintió ante aquello.

-Takeru lleva un cobertor en el ojo, una especie de parche hecho de tela. Es muy importante, Hikari, que si Takeru llegara a quitárselo, no le mires nunca a los ojos. ¿Lo entiendes?- fue la pregunta que le hizo Daisuke mientras la tomaba por los hombros. Hikari asintió lentamente. Daisuke sonrió tras aquello.

-Llegamos- oyeron decir a Ken. Hikari desvió la mirada del rostro de Daisuke para ver que en verdad habían llegado al paseo que había al lado de la playa. El cielo ya se había teñido de negro para entonces y las dos lunas se encontraban en cuarto creciente. El mar estaba embravecido, y las olas arrastraban furiosas arena hacia dentro de sus entrañas. Ni un alma parecía estar cerca de aquella zona. –No pueden estar lejos…-susurró Ken.

-A no ser que Takeru nos haya mentido- comentó Daisuke llevándose una mano bajo la barbilla. Hikari vio como Ken negaba en silencio.

Y efectivamente, Takeru no les había mentido. Eso lo comprobaron segundos más tarde cuando, a lo lejos, vieron aparecer una luz azulada seguida de un cristal de hielo.

-¡Vamos!- corrieron los tres por el paseo para acercarse más. Una decena de metros más tarde Hikari se detuvo al lado de la barandilla blanca que separaba el paseo de la arena. La chica se aferró al metal y observó cómo, justo al lado del mar, se encontraban tres figuras. Una de ellas era indiscutiblemente Yamato mientras que las otras dos estaban envueltas en un aura negra. Hikari entrecerró los ojos y pudo descubrir a los dos cuervos que les habían atacado el día anterior.

-Son ellos- le confirmó la duda Daisuke. –Hikari escóndete detrás de esos arbustos y si las cosas se ponen feas solamente huye- fueron las claras instrucciones del joven. La chica tragó saliva e intentó negar con la cabeza. –Vamos, no seas testaruda. ¡A nadie le gustan las chicas testarudas!- tras decir eso el chico se giró y Hikari vio como saltaba la barandilla blanca e iba directo hacia la arena.

-Estaremos bien- fue lo único que dijo Ken, el cual también saltó la barandilla y se dirigió al lado de sus compañeros.

Hikari se quedó allí, aferrada al frio metal, observando cómo ambos intentaban llegar al lado del rubio.

Ken fue el primero en actuar ya que levantó un brazo y lo movió horizontalmente. Enseguida una ráfaga de aire potente levantó arena del suelo creando una pequeña tormenta. Eso les dio espacio a los dos jóvenes de llegar junto a su compañero.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?- fue la pregunta del rubio, quien cubría sus ojos con uno de sus brazos. Enseguida los jóvenes vieron aparecer a la sombra del lobo perlado al lado de su amigo.

-¿Tú qué crees?- fue la burla de Daisuke.

-¿Estás bien Yamato?- le preguntó Ken al llegar a su lado. El rubio asintió y luego dirigió su mirada hacia el punto donde suponía debían estar los dos cuervos. Sus compañeros le vieron apretar los puños.

-No van a decirme nada…-admitió el rubio. Daisuke apretó los dientes.

-Yama- le miró directamente a los ojos. –No hay nada más que debas saber, hemos hablado con Takeru…-pero su discurso se vio interrumpido por el grito de Ken.

-¡Cuidado!

Por entre la arena el cuervo de afiladas cuchillas había aparecido, lanzándose al ataque. Las cuchillas chocaron con un cristal de hielo que salió de la mano de Yamato, el sonido fue realmente estridente. Tras el golpe, el hielo se rompió en mil pedazos y Yamato tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para evitar la segunda estocada de su enemigo.  
Daisuke intentó acercarse a ambos creando una de sus mallas de electricidad pero antes de poder lanzarla recibió una fuerte patada en uno de sus lados. El joven moreno chocó contra el suelo, cuando pudo levantar la cabeza vio que era la mujer cuervo la que lo había golpeado. Ahora ella se encontraba intentando parar los golpes de Ken, la mujer los esquivaba con facilidad y Daisuke vio como su amigo recibía un golpe seco en la barriga que lo enviaba unos metros hacia atrás. El de cabellos lacios fue reemplazado por el lobo perlado, quien se situó delante de su enemigo enseñando sus colmillos.

-Así que el perrito también quiere jugar- soltó la mujer sin tan siquiera moverse un milímetro.

Daisuke aprovechó aquel momento para levantarse y lanzarse al ataque. El lobo le acompañó en su intento, pero no pudieron ni llegar a la mujer, la cual parecía haber creado una barrera negra que los expulsó violentamente hacia atrás.

Hikari se estremeció al oír el quejido del lobo proveniente de aquella nube de arena y polvo. La chica tragó saliva, ¡no quería quedarse ahí sin hacer nada! Pero intervenir tampoco parecía una opción… ¿qué podría hacer ella? Sin darse cuenta apretó sus dos manos llevándoselas al pecho.

Ken buscó con la mirada a Daisuke y sólo tras recibir un asentimiento por parte del moreno pudo tranquilizarse. Juntos, ellos dos y el lobo, formaban un triángulo alrededor de la mujer, la cual simplemente seguía sonriendo. Intentaron atacarla los tres a la vez, pero ella fue capaz de esquivar la esfera eléctrica de Daisuke y golpear a Ken en el rostro. El lobo perlado tampoco consiguió demasiado, solo recibir un golpe en la boca del estómago.

Tras aquel golpe la barrera de arena que Ken intentaba mantener empezó a desvanecerse. La arena, que antes volaba alrededor del grupo, ahora empezaba a caer sin fuerza y la playa volvía a aparecer en el campo de batalla. Ken intentó levantarse, pero un dolor agudo en una de sus piernas se lo impedía. Levantó su mirada, buscando a sus dos amigos y descubrió a Daisuke, a unos metros de él, también en el suelo.

Por su parte Yamato seguía peleando con el de las cuchillas. El joven rubio golpeó el suelo y una barrera de hielo pareció elevarse. Pero la barrera fuer rápidamente destruida por su enemigo, que además consiguió rasgarle la camisa provocándole una herida en el pecho. La herida empezó a sangrar lentamente y Yamato se llevó una mano a ella. Aquello le provocó perder el equilibrio, y el rubio cayó al suelo.

-¡Cuidado Yamato!- fue el grito de Daisuke.

Garuru, el lobo perlado, empezó a recorrer la distancia que le separaba del joven rubio con la lengua fuera.

Mientras, aquel cuervo levantaba sus cuchillas en el aire y las descendía a gran velocidad, dispuesta a terminar la vida del rubio de ojos azules.

Hikari intentó gritar el nombre de Yamato y se descubrió a ella misma saltando la barandilla y empezar a recorrer el terreno arenoso. Sin embargo una sombra pasó fugazmente a su lado, lo que la dejó paralizada.

Cuando la cuchilla afilada del cuervo terminó de descender chocó de lleno con la vaina rojiza de una espada.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Y hoy traigo otro capítulo! **

**Seguid leyendo! **


	12. Chapter 12

**12\. **

La capucha fue cayéndole lentamente a medida que afirmaba su posición de rodillas. El joven sostenía entre sus dos manos la vaina de aquella espada, parando aquel golpe mortal.

-Takeru- susurró Yamato al ver a su hermano delante de él.

El joven no dijo nada y simplemente empujó con fuerza la cuchilla hacia arriba. El cuervo dio un paso hacia atrás mientras que el joven rubio se levantaba lentamente y se situaba delante de su hermano.

-Vaya vaya…-empezó a oír el chico la voz de aquella horrible mujer. El cuervo de las cuchillas retrocedía hasta colocarse al lado de su compañera, que llegaba cruzándose de brazos. –Así que vuelves a estar de su lado- escupió aquella mujer de ojos grises.

-Ella prometió que no les haríais daño- el joven apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de la espada y Yamato pudo ver como temblaba.

-Eso fue a cambio de la chica- dijo la mujer ladeando la cabeza. Takeru frunció el entrecejo. –Pero por alguna razón la estás ocultando- ante aquello el joven la miró totalmente confundido.

-No es cierto, a ella aún no la he visto- sentenció el chico.

Ante aquello las miradas de Ken y Daisuke entrechocaron. El de cabellos lacios se encontraba sentado en la arena, el agudo dolor de su pierna le impedía levantarse. Daisuke estaba a su lado, con una mano apoyada en el hombro de su compañero. El joven moreno dirigió su mirada hacia la barandilla, donde debía de estar la chica, pero su corazón dio un vuelco al no encontrarla allí.

-Así que según tú ella no está, aun, en este mundo- dijo la mujer con una cantarina voz. El joven rubio empezó a negar con la cabeza, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada la mujer empezó a levantar el brazo y señaló algo detrás de él. –Entonces… puedo matar a esta chica, ¿verdad?- fue la pregunta.

Ante aquello Takeru empezó a girarse con lentitud y finalmente se encontró cara a cara con la protectora de la barrera.

Hikari finalmente había conseguido llegar hacia sus compañeros. Había reunido todo el valor del que había sido capaz y había recorrido aquellos metros rápidamente. Ahora su rostro se encontraba rojizo debido a la carrera y jadeaba ligeramente. Se había detenido cuando había visto a la mujer señalarla, y en ese momento su corazón había empezado a bombardear sangre incansablemente. Sin darse cuenta, ella temblaba.

Cuando su mirada rojiza chocó contra la azul del joven no pudo más que ver la confusión en aquel rostro. Evidentemente era el hermano de Yamato, por lo mucho que se parecían… Pero Takeru llevaba el cabello ligeramente más corto y su ojo azul era más parecido al tono del cielo que al del mar, a diferencia de los de Yamato. Hikari, además, pudo ver la tela que cubría su ojo izquierdo y como esta se ataba detrás de la cabeza, como si fuera una cinta.

-No le harás nada- fueron las palabras de Daisuke, quien se acercaba lentamente hacia la joven para terminar levantando un brazo delante de ella.

Takeru frunció el entrecejo y tras unos instantes se giró de nuevo hacia los cuervos.

-Iros- ordenó con un tono de voz furioso. El de las cuchillas se removió en su sitio mientras que la mujer simplemente observó aquel gesto del rubio. Takeru, al ver que no se movían, se llevó una de sus manos a su ojo izquierdo. –Iros- repitió con la mano encima de su ojo.

La mujer le lanzó una mirada de odio ante aquello. Si no fuera por aquel poder…

Tras unos instantes ambos cuervos se giraron y empezaron a andar por la arena sucia de la playa. Luego dos destellos morados brillaron en la lejanía y dos cuervos negros emprendieron el vuelo hacia la oscuridad.

Hikari había estado conteniendo la respiración todo el rato. No fue hasta que no vio desaparecer a los dos cuervos que soltó una gran bocanada de aire. Daisuke, sin embargo, no bajó el brazo de delante de ella. Su mirada estaba fija en Takeru.

El rubio volvió a girarse lentamente para encarar a la muchacha. La miró unos segundos, aún con una de sus manos delante de su ojo izquierdo.

-Así que ya estabas aquí…-susurró. -¿Por qué… por qué no he podido verte?- fue la pregunta que hizo.

Hikari frunció el entrecejo recordando lo que Daisuke le había comentado acerca del ojo de Takeru, aquel que lo podía ver todo en cualquier momento. Tras unos segundos su mirada se desvió hacia Yamato, que seguía sentado en el suelo con una mano delante de su pecho.

-¡Yamato!- gritó la chica y, moviendo el brazo de Daisuke, se acercó al rubio. Llegó a su lado y le tomó dubitativamente del hombro, luego se arrodilló junto a él.

El rubio la miró desconcertado pero tras la mirada de preocupación sincera de la chica no pudo decir nada.

-No te preocupes- le dijo tras unos instantes. La herida no era tan profunda como lo hubiera podido parecer en sus inicios y además ya casi había dejado de sangrar. Unos segundos después el lobo perlado apareció al lado del rubio, acercando su hocico al hombro de su compañero. Hikari vio como el animal cojeaba ligeramente.

-¿Te encuentras bien Matt?- fue la pregunta que oyó Hikari. Levantó la mirada para ver, en la misma posición, al más joven de los rubios. Yamato miró también a su hermano menor.

-Sobreviviré- dijo.

-Por supuesto- Hikari vio como el rubio se giraba lentamente y empezaba a andar, alejándose.

-Takeru…-le llamó Yamato. El joven se detuvo sin girarse. Pero para sorpresa de la chica fue Daisuke el que le habló.

-¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo Takeru?!- fue la pregunta a grito del moreno. La joven vio como andaba unos pasos hacia su interlocutor. El rubio no respondió, lo que crispó aun más al moreno, el cual se cruzó de brazos. –Al menos devuélvenos la espada- dijo señalando el arma que el joven se había ceñido a la cintura.

Ante aquello Takeru se giró lentamente.

-No puedo, la necesito- dijo mirando a Daisuke. El moreno le devolvió la mirada confusa.

-¿Para qué? – fue la pregunta que susurró.

Hikari, quien aún tenía una mano en el hombro de Yamato, notó como éste intentaba levantarse bruscamente.

-Takeru, no lo hagas- le oyó decir con una voz parecida a la súplica. Hikari frunció el entrecejo ante aquello. Luego vio como Daisuke parecía haber captado el mensaje oculto de Yamato. El moreno de giró de nuevo hacia el menor de los hermanos, quien parecía dispuesta a volver a alejarse.

-Escúchame Takeru- pidió el moreno. –Deja de auto compadecerte de una maldita vez.

La joven oyó entonces un suspiro, era Ken, quien estaba un poco más alejado, todavía sentado en el suelo.

-Dejadle ir…-susurró el de cabello lacios, el que parecía el más calmado de todos. Takeru empezó a andar de nuevo tras oír aquello. –Él sabrá lo que hace…

Y tras aquello todas las miradas se fijaron en la espalda del joven quien se alejaba lentamente de ellos, con su capa ondeando con la brisa fría del mar.

Hikari echó la última mirada al mar mientras se ceñía la capucha. Aquella aventura solo le dejaba un sabor amargo… no habían conseguido ni la espada ni hacer entrar en razón a Takeru. Aún tenía la imagen de la espalda del joven alejándose… Y aunque él hubiera dicho que debían entregarla, cuando vio su mirada no tuvo ningún miedo de él. Y eso era algo que todavía no comprendía.

-¿Hikari?- oyó que Ken la llamaba. Se giró hacia sus compañeros y suspiró.

La pierna de Ken se encontraba envuelta en vendas, al igual que el pecho de Yamato. Aunque las heridas no estaban tan mal como el día anterior… la capacidad de recuperación de aquellos chicos era increíble. Eso era algo que debía admitirlo.

La joven siguió andando, ojalá ella hubiera podido hacer algo más.

Mientras seguían subiendo aquellas colinas Hikari miraba de reojo a Yamato, intentando pensar las cosas que recorrerían la mente del rubio. Se mordió el labio al ver la mirada perdida del mayor. ¿A qué se refería con "no lo hagas"? ¿Qué no se pusiera en su contra? ¿Y para qué la espada?

En ese momento la joven se dio cuenta de la cantidad de preguntas que tenía que hacer, de la cantidad de cosas que se escapaban de su mente. Pensó en el maldito gato blanco y en aquello de ir en dirección recta sin preguntarse por qué. La verdad es que el maldito gato blanco tenía razón.

Tardaron un día entero en llegar de nuevo a la frontera de ambos mundos. Joe les esperaba en la entrada y su cara reflejó alivio cuando les vio llegar acompañados de Yamato. Aún así todos ellos llevaban cara de haber sido derrotados.

-Nos encontramos con los cuervos- comentó Daisuke una vez estuvieron sentados en la sala. Hikari agradeció a Joe el té caliente que en ese momento le estaba sirviendo. –Sólo eran dos… pero nos metieron una paliza impresionante- admitió el moreno mirando al suelo.

-Takeru nos dijo que no éramos rivales. Supongo que tenía razón- siguió Ken. Luego miró a Hikari. –Pero no pensamos entregarte Hikari, no te preocupes- comentó el de cabellera lacia. Hikari asintió y tras eso dirigió la mirada a Yamato, sentado en su lugar de costumbre, acariciando despistadamente el hocico de Garuru. –Hubo dos cosas en Takeru que me llamaron la atención- les dijo Ken. Ante aquello Joe, quien se acababa de sentar, le miró curioso. El joven levantó un dedo y prosiguió. –La primera es que no fuera capaz de ver a Hikari, cosa que admitió, que no la había visto.

-Cuando me vio estaba realmente confuso- admitió Hikari. Yamato la observó de reojo. –Lo pude notar en su mirada- dijo ella mirando al suelo. Daisuke asintió ante aquello.

-La segunda- dijo Ken levantando otro dedo. –Fue que dijo algo como "ella prometió que no les harías daño", o algo así- parafraseó Ken. -¿Ella?- dejó al aire.

-Así que hay alguien detrás de todo esto… -susurró Joe llevándose una mano a la barbilla. –Deberíamos averiguar más sobre eso- confirmó.

-¿Pero cómo?- fue la pregunta de Daisuke. –Sólo Takeru parece saber algo sobre eso.

-Busquémosle- dijo bajito Hikari. Pero Yamato rápidamente negó ante aquello.

-Mi hermano puede ver todo lo que hacemos- Hikari vio como el rubio se apoyaba más cómodamente en el marco de la ventana. Era la primera vez que se refería al guardián como su hermano–Si nos acercamos a él lo verá- admitió.

-Pero a mí no puede verme- soltó ella tras unos instantes. Ante aquello los cuatro jóvenes se giraron hacia ella.

-No dejaremos que vayas sola, Hikari- dijo Daisuke. –Esa no es una opción.

Ante aquello la chica suspiró, se esperaba aquella respuesta. Además que era imposible que ella pudiera recorrer sola aquel mundo, sin ellos estaba totalmente perdida. Su mirada volvió a posarse en aquel cuadro que cada vez parecía cobrar más sentido. Ahora solo quedaba encontrar al otro guardián… ¿por qué no había cuarto guardián?

-¿Quién es el guerrero del fuego?- preguntó a nadie en concreto. Joe fue el primero en seguir la mirada de Hikari hacia el cuadro.

-No lo sabemos… simplemente jamás vino aquí- comentó el de cabellos azulados. Hikari suspiró… reunir al cuarto guerrero y hacer volver al guardián eran las únicas opciones que tenían si querían lograr algo.

-Hikari será mejor que vuelvas a casa- le informó Ken, quien se había levantado sin que la chica se diera cuenta, y ahora miraba por la ventana. La noche volvía a cubrir el cielo y además estaba llena de nubes. –Parece que lloverá…-susurró el guerrero.

La chica asintió y se levantó de aquel asiento de terciopelo. Tomó la bolsa rojiza del suelo y se dirigió a la salida. Los jóvenes hicieron un amago de acompañarla pero ella se negó, como la última vez, y subió la colina sola. Antes de meterse de nuevo en el bosque echó una mirada a aquel mundo. Era cierto que fuera a llover, las primeras gotas empezaban a caer del cielo.

Se metió rápidamente entre los árboles y mientras recorría el camino de vuelta a casa deseó saber más cosas de aquel mundo. Deseó saber cosas de su madre, de qué había hecho ella, de si había salvado en algún momento aquel mundo. De cómo poder hacer algo. Deseó que alguien se lo dijera.

Las gotas empezaron a mojar su ropa y su cabello, enunciándolo. La joven empezó a correr, manchándose de barro los zapatos al chapotear en los charcos.

Cuando finalmente consiguió llegar al sendero vio que en su mundo también estaba lloviendo. Aunque el agua se sentía ligeramente distinta. Anduvo con paso apresurado hasta llegar al portal de la casa de su abuela. Ahora lo único que quería era tomarse un largo baño, relajada y serenamente, sin ninguna charla de nadie y sin ningún dios tocándole las narices.

-Ya estoy…-intentó decir la chica tras entrar en la casa, pero no pudo terminar la frase al encontrarse a un joven de cabellos castaños cruzado de brazos mirándola fieramente.

-¿¡Dónde diablos te habías metido Hikari Yagami?!- le gritó su hermano mayor, Taichi Yagami.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Apareció alguien que yo tenía mucho en mente y espero que nadie hubiera olvidado. **

**¿Comentarios, sugerencias, quejas? ¡RR! **

**Nos leemos, **

**Kyo.*4**


	13. Chapter 13

**Se ve que el verano me anima! Estoy escribiendo como una loca cualquier cosa que viaja en mi mente, y esto empieza a ser raro. **

**Hoy subo dos capítulos, ¡ya que son tan cortitos! **

* * *

**13.**

Hikari adoraba a su hermano mayor, siempre le había admirado. Desde que eran pequeños Taichi, de carácter alocado y temerario, había protegido a su hermana delante de cualquier cosa. El aficionado al fútbol era un gran cocinero cuando se trataba de sacarle una sonrisa a la pequeña. Además, otra cosa que admiraba de su hermano, era aquella extraña habilidad de peinarse el cabello castaño para que le quedara de aquella manera tan curiosa.

Pero en aquellos momentos, la voz de sermón de su hermano solo hacía que su cabeza le doliera. Hikari estaba cansada después de más de cinco días en aquel mundo persiguiendo cuervos. No tenía ni fuerzas ni ganas para soportar aquella charla.

-¡Seguro que ni has pensado en el instituto!- oyó decir a Taichi mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en una de sus manos. Miró enfrente suyo y vio a una muy apenada Miyako, intentando calmar al torbellino que era Taichi. A su lado estaba la abuela de Hikari, tomando té como era su costumbre, sin decir nada. Pero la persona que más sorprendió a Hikari fue la presencia de Koushiro Izumi.

Éste último era un amigo de su hermano, un genio en la informática. Era bajito, un poquito más que ella, y su cabello era pelirrojo, muy poco frecuente en Tokio. Sus ojos eran profundos y de color negro. Hikari no entendía que hacía aquel chico en ese pueblo perdido de la mano de dios y suponía que él mismo tampoco lo sabía. Seguiramente había sido arrastrado por un muy convincente Taichi, en su aventura hacia el pequeño pueblo de su abuela. El joven informático se removía incómodo en su asiento.

-Hikari, ¿me estás escuchando?- le pregunto Taichi. Hikari le miró cansadamente. Por supuesto que no le estaba escuchando.

-Claro Tai- dijo ella. Taichi golpeó la mesa frustradamente y luego tomó asiento.

-Entiéndeme Kari- dijo entonces él. –Estaba preocupado… llevas más de dos semanas aquí y no me has llamado- el joven se llevó las manos a la cabeza. –¡Y yo en aquella casa que parece que se me va a caer encima!

Hikari ladeó el rostro. Tenía razón, ¡que descuidada había sido! Entre todo aquel lio del otro mundo no se había acordado de llamar ni una sola vez a Taichi… le había dejado solo, ante la muerte de su padre y los recuerdos de él en el piso que compartían en Tokio. La chica se levantó y abrazó a su hermano.

-Lo siento Tai- le dijo. Él le pasó un brazo por encima. –He estado muy ocupada con…- pero no terminó la frase al notar el error que estuvo a punto de cometer.

-¿Con?- preguntó Taichi levantando una ceja. Pero Hikari negó rápidamente. Miyako entonces intervino preguntando si alguien tenía hambre. La intervención de la chica fue muy oportuna, tanto que Hikari vio la oportunidad de escabullirse reclamando un baño, el cual llevaba horas conquistándole la mente.

Pero antes de conseguir marcharse de aquella sala Taichi la detuvo.

-¿Y? ¿De dónde venías a estas horas?- le preguntó el moreno mirándola, sentado cómodamente al lado de la mesa. La chica se giró hacia él soltándole una de sus más radiantes sonrisas.

-Del bosque… ya sabes lo mucho que me ha gustado siempre- ante aquello Taichi no pudo más que suspirar y asentir.

Hikari abandonó la sala tras aquello y finalmente consiguió aquello que tanto deseaba.

Con Taichi merodeando por la casa, le fue imposible a Hikari regresar al "mundo de los locos" por unos cuantos días. La chica se mordía las uñas contemplando por la ventana como Taichi hacía diversas tareas del campo y descansaba junto a los árboles del bosque leyendo un libro que parecía llevar siempre con él.

-¡Demonios!- comentó al cuarto día de tener a Taichi por allí. Hikari le observaba desde la barrera de la casa de su abuela.

-¿Ocurre algo Hikari?- oyó la pregunta detrás de ella. Al girarse se encontró con Koushiro, quien cargaba una bolsa llena de tierra.

-Eres tú Izzy- le llamó por el apodo con el cual Taichi le había bautizado. El joven asintió, tímido como siempre. –Me sorprendió verte por aquí… no esperaba que dejaras Tokio- le confió Hikari. Izzy asintió.

-Yo tampoco, pero tu hermano me ha arrastrado hasta aquí- señaló el de cabellera rojiza. Luego suspiró. –Aunque yo no soy muy de campo- admitió su acompañante. HIkari sonrió ante aquello.

-¿Hasta cuándo tiene pensado quedarse Taichi?- le preguntó entonces, desviando la mirada de nuevo hacia el moreno. Koushiro se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo ni idea- comentó. Hikari frunció el entrecejo. Volvió a maldecir por lo bajo y luego su mirada se centró de nuevo en el libro que su hermano llevaba leyendo desde que había llegado. Más que un libro era un cuaderno de tapa marrón, que parecía estar escrito a mano.

-¿Y ese cuaderno?- preguntó Hikari a Izzy. Éste volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-No lo sé- admitió. –El día que vino a por mí ya lo llevaba, he intentado ojearlo pero no hay manera de que lo suelte- se quejó el joven. Hikari sonrió, si algo le venía a la cabeza al pensar en aquel joven pelirrojo era la palabra "curiosidad". Tras aquello el joven agarró con más fuerza el saco lleno de tierra y empezó a andar. –Voy a dejar esto en el cobertizo- dijo mientras se alejaba. La joven asintió y tras verlo marchar suspiró.

Así sería imposible regresar. Hikari miró al cielo, azulado como de costumbre, tan similar a la mirada de aquel chico. En ese momento la joven se descubrió pensando en el menor de los rubios. Suspiró. Ojalá estuviera bien…

La morena notó algo que le rozaba el brazo. Se giró sobresaltada hacia su derecha y dos brillantes ojos azules la sorprendieron. A punto estuvo de gritar al descubrir al lobo perlado a su lado. El lobo era quien, con el hocico, le había acariciado el brazo.

-Garuru- susurró por lo bajo. Empezó a ponerse nerviosa. –Espero que hayas venido solo…-susurró, pero su plegaria fue en vano. Al levantar la mirada vio aparecer a Yamato, cruzado de brazos, de entre los árboles. –Mierda- se golpeó ligeramente la cabeza con una mano.

Yamato anduvo hacia ella, aun con los brazos cruzados. Ella corrió a su encuentro y antes de que él pudiera decirle nada ella puso un dedo delante de sus labios.

-Vete, vete, vete- empezó a decirle empujándole ligeramente. Pero Yamato la miró totalmente confuso.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó él intentando comprender la extraña actitud de la muchacha. Hikari, sin embargo, solo negaba con la cabeza.

Pero entonces Hikari oyó un carraspeo detrás de ambos y, soltando una maldición por lo bajo, se giró lentamente. Yamato se mantuvo a su lado, mirando totalmente confundido la escena.

-¿No eres un poco mayor para ella?- fue la primera pregunta que hizo Taichi Yagami al joven de cabellos rubios. Yamato levantó ambas cejas y Hikari enrojeció rápidamente.

-¡No digas tonterías, Tai!- dijo ella negando rápidamente. Taichi ladeó la cabeza, mirando de arriba abajo al joven.

-¿Y tú eres?- preguntó indirectamente el moreno. Yamato sonrió enigmáticamente.

-Soy Yamato Ishida- dijo mirando desafiante al moreno. Taichi sonrió de igual modo.

-Taichi Yagami, soy el hermano mayor de Hikari- amenazó él, sutilmente.

-Así que tú eres la razón por la cual Hikari ha dejado de visitarnos- comentó haciendo que Taichi levantara una ceja y mirara a su hermana menor.

-¿Visitaros?- preguntó.

Pero Hikari rápidamente negó con la cabeza y se interpuso entre ambos.

-Yamato es el nieto de una compañera de la abuela, he estado ayudando con los campos- mintió ella. Yamato no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquello, la situación era francamente cómica. Por su lado Taichi soltó un suspiro.

-Entiendo- se giró el moreno poniendo sus dos manos detrás de la cabeza. Hikari notó entonces el parecido de su hermano con Daisuke y no pudo evitar ladear la cabeza, curiosa. Tras eso miró de reojo a Yamato y vio como el de ojos azules tenía la mirada fija en el bosque.

-¿Ocurre algo?- le preguntó por lo bajo. Yamato entonces se tensó en el sitio.

-Parece que algo viene.

Y ante aquello Hikari solo pudo girarse violentamente para descubrir cómo, del bosque, salían unos enormes tentáculos que brillaban entre grises y azulados y se movían velozmente.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Pero seguid leyendo! **


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Hikari pudo contar hasta cuatro tentáculos distintos sobresaliendo de entre los árboles. Éstos eran enormes, parecía que tenían diámetros de más o menos un metro, y eran de una textura gelatinosa. La joven pudo observar como esos tentáculos brillaban grisáceos y azulados, y se removían velozmente. Cada golpe que daban contra los árboles provocaban que las hojas rojizas y amarillentas cayeran al suelo.

Yamato apretó los puños y pensó qué demonios estarían haciendo sus compañeros y como aquella cosa había podido llegar hasta allí. El rubio cubrió con su brazo a la chica y buscó a su fiel compañero lobuno.

Pero el más sorprendido era Taichi, quien no podía ver los tentáculos pero si el temblar de los árboles y las hojas cayendo.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?- preguntó el moreno mirando con los ojos muy abiertos la escena. Hikari respiró hondo y miró interrogativamente a Yamato.

-Podremos con ello- afirmó el rubio en un susurro, con un desdén de arrogancia en su voz. Hikari suplicó que así fuera y miró a su hermano. Tenía que llevárselo de allí.

-Me llevaré a Tai- dijo ella también en un susurro. El rubio asintió y tras aquello se separó bruscamente de ella y se lanzó contra los tentáculos. Hikari aprovechó aquel momento para tomar con fuerza la mano de su hermano.

-Entremos Tai- dijo ella. Pero el moreno parecía no querer moverse del sitio. Hikari se detuvo al notar que su hermano no la seguía. Intentó tirar del brazo de él, pero no obtuvo ningún resultado.

Para aquel entonces Yamato ya había creado la primera barrera sólida de hielo. Dos de los tentáculos se dirigieron velozmente a la barrera y chocaron contra ella, rebotando bruscamente y arrancando de cuajo uno de los árboles. Hikari negó con la cabeza al ver como su hermano abría aún más los ojos. Taichi no podía meterse en todo aquello… Taichi no.

Se giró asustada, buscando algo que pudiera ayudarla a atraer la atención de su hermano. Vio a Miyako corriendo hacia ellos. La joven de cabellos violáceos llegó rápidamente a su lado y tomó también el brazo de Taichi. Las dos intentaron tirar del joven moreno quien parecía estar totalmente paralizado.

Garuru soltó un aullido al lanzarse contra otro tentáculo, sus fauces envolvieron aquella cosa viscosa segundos después. Hikari se estremeció ante aquello y pudo notar que el vello de Taichi se erizaba. ¿Acaso lo habría oído? Se mordió el labio y dejó de tirar de su hermano para contemplarlo. La morena vio como su hermano apretaba con fuerza el libro.

-¿Qué…qué está ocurriendo?- oyó ella como él susurraba. Hikari negó rápidamente pero sus ojos se desviaron hacia Yamato. El rubio estaba saltando uno de los tentáculos ágilmente. De su mano sobresalía un hielo similar al de una cuchilla, el cual usó para cortar el tentáculo.

-Vamos… Tai… - dijo ella suavemente desviando la mirada de su guerrero. Tragó saliva. Taichi se giró hacia ella, clavando sus ojos castaños en el rostro de su hermana menor. Le lanzó una mirada de confusión de tal magnitud que Hikari no supo responder.

-¡Yamato!- oyó como gritaba Miyako. Hikari se separó de su hermano y buscó al rubio, pero no pudo encontrarlo en su campo de visión. Y, antes de que Taichi pudiera siquiera moverse, la morena ya se había lanzado dentro del bosque.

Nada más Hikari puso un pie entre los árboles pudo ver aquellos destellos amarillentos y rojizos temblar entre los árboles. Los dioses del bosque parecían estar muy asustados. Miró de frente, sin dejar de correr, y observó como poco a poco todo parecía volverse más oscuro. Garuru llegó minutos después a su lado, jadeando.

-¿Dónde está Yamato?- le preguntó al lobo parándose. El animal pareció entenderla y simplemente negó. Hikari podía observar a su alrededor los tentáculos, largos y viscosos, que recorrían ciegamente el bosque. Golpeaban los árboles, se arrastraban por el suelo. Garuru la empujó bruscamente y Hikari cayó al suelo, instantes después un tentáculo pasó sobrevolando por encima de su cabeza.

Oyó entonces el sonido característico del hielo de Yamato formándose. Levantó la cabeza de entre sus brazos y buscó a su alrededor, todavía sentada en el suelo. Se había ensuciado del barro húmedo del suelo.

Suspiró al divisar al rubio entre los árboles, algo alejado de ella. Yamato había conseguido cortar otro de los tentáculos, el cual cayó inerte en el suelo. La joven se levantó, apoyando ambas manos en la tierra. Garuru había regresado a su lado.

Cuando el tentáculo hubo caído al suelo, Yamato giró sobre sí mismo y descubrió a la castaña, Hikari vio como tenía un rasguño en una de sus mejillas. Ella le miró interrogativamente y él simplemente asintió sin decir nada.

-¡Hikari!- oyó la morena el grito de su hermano. Se giró bruscamente hacia donde provenía la voz y negó. Tras aquello empezó a correr en la dirección de Yamato.

-Vayámonos- le dijo al rubio. Él la miró sin decir nada, con el rostro totalmente serio. Ella empezó a ponerse nerviosa ante la serenidad del mayor. -¡No puedo decírselo!- le gritó, sin saber bien porqué. Pero el rubio no se inmutó. Ella desvió la mirada al suelo. ¿Por qué no podía decírselo? ¿Qué era lo que se lo impedía? Durante aquellos días había estado pensando en aquello, en cuál era la barrera qué impedía contarle las cosas a su hermano. Siempre habían estado juntos, siempre la había protegido. Desde que era niña, desde que era una niña enferma siempre al cuidado de su hermano mayor.

Desde que era frágil.

Pero aquello, aquella aventura descabellada la estaba descubriendo algo de ella misma que jamás pensó tener, el valor. Estaba descubriendo que detrás de la frágil y tímida Hikari podía encontrarse una chica decidida y valiente, que podía solucionar sus problemas por ella misma. No quería que Taichi se viera envuelto, no quería que lo dañaran. Por una vez… por primera vez… sería ella quién le protegería. Ella tomaría decisiones… por primera vez, su vida sería de ella.

-Yo…-intentó decir, tragó saliva. –Yo quiero protegerle.

Y Yamato, aunque intentó no demostrar ningún sentimiento ante aquello, no pudo evitar que algo dentro de él se removiera. La imagen de otro joven rubio le vino a la mente.

Pero aquella escena se vio interrumpida por la llegada brusca de dos tentáculos más. Yamato apartó a Hikari y tras aquello levantó una barrera. Pero el impulso de los tentáculos fue demasiado fuerte, la barrera estalló en cristales que se fundieron al tocar el suelo. Yamato cayó apoyado en una de sus rodillas. El rubio miró enfrente suyo, parecía que los tentáculos venían de un punto muy oscuro al final del bosque.

-Vamos- dijo él, se levantó inmediatamente y empezó a correr. Hikari asintió y le siguió, notó al lobo junto a ella.

-¡Espera, Hikari!- volvió a oír la voz de su hermano. Pero ella no quiso detenerse, saltó y esquivó todas las ramas de los árboles y raíces como si conociera aquel bosque a la perfección. Yamato iba delante de ella.

Pero Taichi siempre había sido muy rápido, Hikari lo atribuía a la práctica diaria de fútbol que realizaba el moreno. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta tenía al mayor de los Yagami detrás de ella.

Intentó observarlo por encima de su hombro, se giró de nuevo al frente para descubrir que habían sido casi engullidos por una terrible oscuridad. Miró arriba, hacia las ramas de los árboles, por las que sólo se colaba una tenue luz grisácea.

Entonces oyó como Taichi se detenía. No podía ser. Miró al frente, había perdido de vista a Yamato. Se mordió el labio y se giró sobre sí misma. Vio a su hermano, metros detrás de ella completamente parado. En su mano seguía aquel libro o cuaderno marrón.

-¿Hikari?- oyó que la llamaba. Ella negó lentamente.

-Lo siento…Tai…-empezó. Pero se vio interrumpida por la voz de su hermano.

-¿HIkari, dónde estás?- oyó que preguntaba. Ella le miró frunciendo el entrecejo, pero no se movió de su sitio. Su hermano dio unos pasos hacia delante, pero Hikari vio como luego giraba hacia la derecha al parecer sin que él fuera consciente.

-¿Tai?- preguntó. Vio como su hermano no respondía sino que se paraba en seco. Le vio apretar los puños con rabia y luego observar aquel cuaderno. Tras aquello el moreno se llevó ambas manos alrededor de su boca y gritó el nombre de ella. Lo gritó una y otra vez mientras Hikari le observaba paralizada.

-No puede verte…-oyó una voz detrás de ella. Se giró, era Ken. Le miró confundida y él puso una de sus manos encima de su hombro. –Es por la barrera, nadie que no sea de éste mundo o no crea en él puede atravesarla- le explicó. Ella asintió ante aquello. Luego vio como su hermano dejaba de gritar y negaba frustradamente con la cabeza.

Y entonces él giró sobre sí mismo y empezó a correr en otra dirección, buscando por la hermana menor que estaba más cerca de lo que él creía.

Ella tragó saliva, evitó que las lágrimas asomaran a sus ojos. Quería gritarle y decirle que no se preocupara, que estaría bien. Pero no fue capaz de moverse. Y eso que creía ser tan valiente.

-Vamos- dijo el de cabellos lacios. –Aún tenemos que encargarnos del dios del pantano…-le oyó decir. La chica respiró hondo y asintió.

-Espero me perdones, Tai- susurró cuando ya empezaban a recorrer el bosque en el mundo de las dos lunas.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? Ese sentimiento agridulce... **

**Comentarios, quejas y teorias, RR! **

**Nos leemos, **

**Kyo.4* **

**Pd. Volvemos a vernos, amiga ;)! Es bonito reencontrarse donde nos conocimos! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Ya que en todo el verano no he actualizado nada, o bueno, casi nada, me apetecía subir dos capítulos de este cuento que escribo con tanta ilusión. Quiero que sea una historia de fantasía, pero evidentemente no puedo dejar de incluir algo de poesía y sobretodo el gran drama que nunca consigo evitar. **

**Gracias por leer. **

* * *

**15\. **

Cuando Hikari y Ken llegaron a la colina del otro mundo, ella no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la boca. La noche ya había caído en aquella tierra, y ante aquel prado se encontraba el monstruo de los tentáculos, más enorme de lo que la morena se había imaginado.

El monstruo parecía hecho de gelatina más que de agua de pantano, y seguía brillando de aquella manera entre azulada y grisácea. Sus tentáculos eran largos y tenía una veintena. Hikari no pudo encontrarle ningún tipo de rostro a aquel ser, pero si notó el olor que desprendía.

Ken la abandonó nada más divisar a sus dos compañeros. Daisuke saltaba ágilmente los tentáculos al igual que Yamato. Cuando Ken llegó a su lado rápidamente lanzó un puñetazo contra el suelo que hizo que toda la tierra se estremeciera.

Hikari notó al lobo cerca de ella, hacia un rato que le había perdido el rastro. La miraba inquietamente. Ella no supo qué hacer en aquel momento más que reseguir con la mirada a sus compañeros. Se maldijo a si misma por no ser capaz de unirse a ellos.

Levantó la mirada rubí al oír el quejido de uno de sus guerreros. Era Daisuke, quien acababa de salir volando por los aires para dar de lleno contra la casita más cercana a ella. Hikari recorrió rápidamente la distancia hasta llegar al moreno. Éste se frotaba la cabeza, sentado en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó agachándose a su lado.

-Perfectamente- dijo él intentando levantarse. Hikari le ayudó tomándolo por debajo del hombro. Daisuke se enderezó en unos segundos y Hikari no pudo evitar que volviera a lanzarse al combate. Le vio llegar al lado de un tentáculo y electrocutarlo juntando ambas de sus manos contra la masa gelatinosa. Vio que los ataques de Daisuke tenían más efecto debido a la cantidad de agua que debía formar el cuerpo de aquel ser.

¿Eso era un dios?

Fue la pregunta que voló a la mente de la chica. Un dios caído, se recordó. Miró al cielo para verlo oscuro y con las dos lunas. Sintió frio a su alrededor y se abrazó a sí misma. Se mordió al labio al ver como Yamato y Ken eran también repelidos por el dios caído.

-¡Cuidado!- les gritó al ver como los tentáculos bajaban velozmente con la intención de golpearlos. Ken y Yamato consiguieron evitarlos rodando por el suelo. La joven observó que sangre caía por el rostro de Yamato y que Ken no conseguía levantarse. –Garuru- susurró, y el lobo asintió lanzándose al ataque. Yamato recibió con sorpresa a su compañero lobuno, quien lanzaba mordiscos a los rápidos tentáculos.

-¡Aparta Hikari!- oyó la voz de Joe. La chica se giró confusa hacia donde creía provenía la voz ronca del mayor. Le vio refugiado detrás una roca, él le señaló algo delante de ella. Hikari se giró lo más rápido que pudo para observar un tentáculo yendo hacía ella. Intentó moverse, pero sus piernas parecían totalmente paralizadas.

Oyó el grito de Daisuke, quien corría hacia ella, pero era imposible que llegara a tiempo.

La joven solo pudo reaccionar levantando sus dos brazos y cruzándolos delante de ella. Gritó, pero nada salió de sus labios. Sin embargo aquel golpe que había estado esperando no llegó nunca, sino que la chica empezó a sentir muchísima calor, como si algo ardiendo estuviera delante de ella.

Al abrir los ojos vio una espalda que reconoció perfectamente. El calor provenía del joven de cabellera castaña que estaba justo enfrente de ella. Cuando el joven bajó el puño Hikari pudo comprobar que éste estaba en llamas.

-¿Tai?- preguntó dubitativamente.

Le oyó respirar de manera alterada, intentando controlar su propia ira.

Y como si la llegada del moreno hubiera sido una señal, Hikari observó como los guerreros se lanzaban al ataque. La manera en que lo hicieron la sorprendió de buen grado, pues parecían sincronizarse mejor que nunca. Ken aprovechó su distancia para golpear de nuevo el suelo. Yamato creó hielo que congeló las patas del ser y Daisuke aprovechó para electrocutarlo. El tentáculo que Taichi había golpeado con el puño en llamas yacía en el suelo totalmente carbonizado.

Hikari vio como el dios del pantano temblaba ante la sacudida eléctrica que le propino Daisuke y tras aquello todo el ser empezó a convertirse en una gelatina derretida. Los guerreros se apartaron de aquel líquido viscoso que empezaba a arrastrarse por el suelo, de nuevo hacia las montañas. La joven desvió su mirada hacia la dirección donde aquella masa se movía, sobre las montañas pudo distinguir aquellos nubarrones grisáceos que había visto las veces anteriores, lo que esta vez ya estaban más cerca.

Cuando la cosa se hubo calmado observó de nuevo la espalda de su hermano. Le oyó respirar agitadamente. Varias preguntas viajaron a su mente.

-¿Taichi?- le llamó. Le oyó suspirar y tras aquello él volteó a verla. La mirada del mayor era triste.

-¿Estás bien, Hikari?- le preguntó con voz ronca. Ella asintió en silencio. Ambos hermanos se quedaron mirando, y Taichi rascó su cabeza frustradamente. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero no pudo hacerlo cuando vio llegar a los cuatro jóvenes restantes.

-¿Quién eres tú?- fue la pregunta de Daisuke con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. -¡Eso ha sido genial!- dijo y Hikari pudo notar una ligera admiración en su tono de voz. Ken, por su parte, fue más gentil.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarnos- dijo el de cabello lacio inclinando levemente la cabeza. Taichi recorrió con su mirada los presentes y se detuvo especialmente en Yamato, frunciendo el entrecejo. Hikari vio como se acercaba peligrosamente al rubio y lo tomaba por la camisa.

-Seguro que tú la has metido en todo esto- dijo empujándolo con fuerza contra la pared de la casa.

-¿Qué crees que haces imbécil?- fue la pregunta brusca de Yamato mientras empujaba al moreno. Taichi retrocedió unos pasos pero levantó los puños en señal de pelea. Yamato no se quedó atrás y se puso frente a él, dispuesto a golpearlo si hacía falta.

-Ya basta- dijo la única chica del grupo interponiéndose entre ambos.

-No, no, si quieres pelear, pelearemos- fueron las palabras de Yamato. Ken fue quien puso una mano en el hombro del rubio, el cual ya fulminaba con su mirada al recién llegado.

-Vámonos, Hikari- dijo Taichi tras unos instantes. La chica negó con la cabeza. –Vamos- repitió él intentando ser sereno. Pero ella volvió a negar. Taichi entonces se llevó las manos a la cabeza, totalmente frustrado. Hikari tragó saliva.

-Lo mejor será que entremos…- fueron las palabras de Joe Kido. Hikari le agradeció con una mirada aquel gesto. Todos necesitaban sentarse, serenarse. La morena pudo observar heridas en los brazos y las piernas de sus amigos. Pero el que más la preocupaba era su hermano, quien bajó los brazos derrotado.

Hikari se mordió al labio viendo como su hermano entraba de mala gana dentro de aquella casa. Todos se sentaron de nuevo en aquel lugar repleto de libros, con las butacas y la mesa en el centro. Como ya era costumbre Yamato optó por su lugar predilecto, en el alfeice de la ventana. Mientras ella se sentaba observó de reojo como su hermano se quedaba de pie y prefería apoyar su espalda en una de las paredes, curiosamente al lado del cuadro que tanto fascinaba a la joven.

-Me alegro que no hayan destruido esta casa- fueron las palabras de Joe para intentar romper la tensión del ambiente. Y era cierto, el silencio que invadía a todos los presentes era realmente incómodo. Hikari se removía nerviosa en su asiento. Intentó buscar fuerzas para preguntarle a su hermano cómo demonios había llegado allí, pero la mirada pérdida en los ojos chocolate parecía impedírselo.

Por su suerte fue Daisuke quien empezó una conversación.

-Supongo que eres amigo de Hikari, ¿no?- fue la pregunta del joven, a lo que Hikari no pudo evitar golpearse la frente. Taichi levantó la mirada y, para sorpresa de la joven, pareció sonreír divertido ante aquello.

-Soy su hermano, Taichi- se presentó él. Hikari asintió. Daisuke abrió, sorprendido, la boca.

Tras aquello el mayor puso sus dos manos detrás de su cabeza. Hikari observó la serenidad de su hermano sin poder evitar sorprenderse. Normalmente Taichi sonreía, se movía sin parar, era nervioso. En aquel momento parecía otra persona.

-Y supongo…-empezó a decir el mayor de los hermanos. –Que soy el guerrero del fuego.

Los ojos de Hikari se abrieron como platos ante aquello. Sin ser consciente la joven se levantó de su asiento y apuntó con un dedo a su hermano mayor.

-¡Tú lo sabías!- le gritó. El mayor asintió en silencio. -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- le recriminó la menor. Se mordió el labio. ¿Cómo era posible que él le hubiera estado escondiendo algo como aquello? ¡Algo tan importante! Se sintió extraña, como si algo se hubiera roto entre su hermano y ella… la confianza.

Daisuke también se había quedado con la boca abierta ante aquello, aunque fue el único. El resto de jóvenes habían deducido aquello nada más habían visto el puño de Taichi en llamas. Sin embargo, al oírlo de los propios labios de Taichi, Yamato no pudo evitar resoplar. Ahora tendría que aguantar aquel idiota a la fuerza.

-¡Dímelo!- gritó de nuevo Hikari al ver como Taichi parecía negarse a responderle. Ante su silencio Hikari empezó a temblar de la impotencia. Desvió su mirada hacia al suelo.

Ken esperó unos instantes para hacer la pregunta que llevaba rondando en su cabeza por varios minutos.

-Si eres el guerrero del fuego y sabías todo esto… ¿por qué no viniste antes a ayudarnos?- fue la pregunta del de cabellos lacios. Yamato levantó la mirada azulada y la dirigió hacia su nuevo compañero. Daisuke asintió varias veces seguido. Joe se subió los lentes redondeados, que curiosamente siempre parecían estar deslizándose sobre su nariz.

Al notar tantas miradas sobre él Taichi empezó a sentirse nervioso. Miró a su hermana, quien había dejado de observarle. Ladeó el rostro y con la cabeza señaló a su hermana menor.

-No quería meter a Hikari en todo esto- dijo él. Hikari levantó el rostro, totalmente sorprendida. Su hermano clavó su mirada castaña en ella. –Sólo quería protegerte- se sinceró.

Pero aquello fue suficiente para que algo dentro de ella estallara. Estaba harta, harta de que él la protegiera, de ser la niña débil y frágil, de ser una carga para todo el mundo. Y las palabras de su hermano solo hicieron que chocara de lleno contra ello.

-Pues estoy harta de que me protejas…-susurró la chica. Taichi frunció el entrecejo y levantó un brazo para detenerla. Pero fue demasiado tarde, Hikari, tras decir aquello, había salido corriendo en dirección al exterior.

Taichi golpeó con la cabeza la pared al oír la puerta cerrándose con un portazo.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Sé que más de uno ya lo había adividinado, era evidente que Taichi sería parte de esta historia. ¡Tan evidente! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Y aquí va el segundo capítulo que he prometido subir, espero que os guste. **

* * *

**16\. **

Hikari sentía que iba a empezar a llorar en cualquier momento. Nada más salir por la puerta apoyó su espalda en la fría pared blanca de la casita y se quedó allí en silencio. Su cuerpo temblaba y aunque evitaba que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, no podía evitar los espasmos de su cuerpo al reprimir los sollozos.

¿Cómo podía haberle mentido tanto tiempo?

Aunque ocultarle la verdad no podía considerarse mentir… ¿Qué era lo que le dolía de aquello? ¿Qué Taichi se lo hubiera ocultado? ¿Quién más lo sabía? Sus padres. ¿Era acaso que sus padres también habían decidido ocultarlo por algún motivo? Quizás porque la creían débil… era ella tan débil para que nadie le contara la verdad… ¿Por qué entonces en aquel momento su abuela se lo dijo?

Se mordió el labio… al recordar que ella había llegado allí tras la muerte de su padre. Frunció el entrecejo y se entristeció en pensar en su progenitor. Quizás su abuela había decidido tomar las riendas cuando ya no había nadie para impedírselo… Su abuela, entonces, fue la única que confió en ella.

Una lágrima solitaria cayó por uno de los ojos de la chica, rodando lentamente por su piel más clara que morena.

Entonces oyó un golpe. Se sobresaltó y pego con más fuerza su espalda a la pared. Si se concentraba y dejaba de sollozar podía oír las voces de sus compañeros dentro de la casa. Se giró hacia los lados buscando una ventana y tras descubrir una se arrastró hacia allí. Entonces empezó a oír más claramente las voces. Se abrazó las piernas mientras se sentaba en el suelo y escuchaba.

Si Hikari hubiera estado mirando, hubiera visto como era Yamato quien tenía ahora cogido por el cuello a Taichi. El golpe había sido causado por el empuje del moreno contra la pared. Taichi simplemente desviaba la mirada.

-¡Me estás diciendo que todo este tiempo tú lo sabías todo!- le gritó el rubio. No pudo evitar pensar en todos los malos momentos que habían pasado por no tener ni al cuarto guerrero ni a la protectora. La desesperanza que casi les había consumido al creer que ella nunca iría… que nunca iba a ayudarles y que sólo podían rendirse. Yamato golpeó con dureza el rostro de Taichi quien cayó al suelo. Tragó saliva. Esa se la debía… esa era por su hermano.

-Para ya Yamato- dijo Ken mientras intentaba tomar el brazo del rubio. Pero este se deshizo de él con fuerza y negó con la cabeza.

-¡Sabes la de veces que hemos estado a punto de morder el polvo!- le recriminó al moreno. Taichi seguía sentado en el suelo, con una de sus manos encima de su mejilla. -¡Si ella hubiera llegado antes, nada de esto estaría pasando!- le gritó.

Daisuke tragó saliva ante aquello, no podía evitar pensar que Yamato tenía razón. Pero… miró a su nuevo compañero y pensó que no toda la culpa la tenían ambos hermanos… ellos tampoco fueron los mejores guerreros en todos los momentos.

-Yamato…-empezó Daisuke.

-¿Qué?- preguntó a gritos el rubio girándose hacia el menor. -¿QUÉ?- le volvió a preguntar. Pero Daisuke no pudo decir nada. –Dímelo, ¿qué demonios quieres? – el rubio se cruzó de brazos y miró de nuevo a Taichi.

-Yo solo hice lo que creí mejor para Hikari…-empezó a decir Taichi. Todos le observaron de nuevo. El moreno seguía sentado en el suelo. –Ella siempre fue muy enfermiza… desde pequeña que todo parecía afectarla. El resfriado más estúpido la tenía a ella una semana entera en cama.

Hikari tragó saliva e intentó recordar aquello. ¿Por qué no lo recordaba?

-Pero mi madre siempre quiso creer en ella… hasta la trajo a este mundo cuando era pequeña- confesó Taichi. –Pero tras la muerte de mi madre, mi padre decidió que Hikari no iba a volver. Que este mundo era demasiado peligroso para ella- Taichi entonces levantó ligeramente su camisa y tomó el cuaderno que había estado escondiendo atrapado con su cinturón. –Yo simplemente continué con la decisión de mi padre, de proteger a Hikari a toda costa –el moreno entonces abrió el cuaderno y giró las páginas contemplándolo. Entonces levantó la mirada chocolate y la clavó en los ojos azules de Yamato. –Cuando descubrí que yo era el guerrero del fuego quise venir- admitió.

Ante aquello Yamato frunció el entrecejo.

-Pero no podía… no podía dejar a Hikari sola- Taichi se llevó una mano y se desordenó la, ya por si enredada, cabellera castaña. –Pero el destino siempre nos alcanza a todos… Hikari llegó a este mundo y por lo que veo no es el mismo mundo del cual yo he leído tanto- su mirada se volvió triste al regresarla al cuaderno.

Daisuke se acercó al moreno y le tendió una mano. Taichi sonrió de lado ante aquel gesto y tomó la mano del menor para levantarse. Agradeció su ayuda cuando se enderezó sobre sus piernas.

-Me gustaría preguntarte de dónde has sacado ese cuaderno- dijo Joe, aún sentado en su asiento. Taichi asintió.

-Era de mi padre… el anterior guerrero del fuego- sonrió tristemente el moreno.

Hikari escondió su rostro entre sus piernas, volviendo a sentir aquel frio que había sentido nada más llegar a aquel mundo.

-Sólo quería protegerla- intentó disculparse el moreno. Pero aquella frase fue demasiado para Yamato, quien volvió a estallar.

-¡Yo también quería proteger a mi hermano!- casi gritó. Ante aquello el resto del grupo se giró hacia el rubio. Éste desvió su mirada hacia el suelo y apretó los puños. –Por culpa de toda esta historia Takeru quiere que alguien le mate.

La joven levantó bruscamente su rostro tras oír aquello. Su respiración pareció volverse agitada bruscamente. Tragó saliva, que a duras penas pasó por su garganta. En su mente vio la imagen de aquel joven rubio, con su ojo azul del tono del cielo, mirándola confundido. Era aquello a lo que se había estado refiriendo con el "no lo hagas". Se mordió el labio…

Y era su culpa… por llegar tarde…

Taichi se había quedado completamente parado. Se llevó una mano a su mejilla dolorida y entonces cayó en la cuenta de su error, del error que quizás habían cometido él y su padre al querer interponerse ante el destino.

-Por eso se llevó la espada… porque esa espada es la única capaz de acabar con el poder del "ojo de diamante"… -susurró entonces Joe. Ahora todo parecía más claro.

-Yo… yo nunca quise… -intentó empezar a hablar Taichi pero la mirada furiosa que le regaló Yamato fue suficiente para detenerle. El moreno golpeó con fuerza su frente. –Yo sólo…

-Ese es el problema- le cortó Yamato. –Que en este juego no estás tú solo- tras decir aquello el rubio le dio la espalda al resto de compañeros. No quería que nadie le viera en aquel estado, demostrando la frustración que le había estado recorriendo desde que su hermano se marchó. Desde que la maldición de aquel ojo le había convertido en un niño triste y desesperanzado. Mientras él, simplemente y alegremente, controlaba el agua y el hielo y tenía a un dios lobo siguiéndole a todos lados.

Hikari se levantó del suelo, decidida. Se frotó con el brazo las dos lágrimas que le habían recorrido el rostro y tomó una decisión.

Ella, a partir de ese momento, arreglaría eso.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió con decisión. Pudo notar las miradas de sorpresa que pusieron sus compañeros cuando la vieron regresar de aquella manera tan serena. Respiró hondo.

-Yamato- llamó al rubio. Este se giró hacia ella, con el ceño fruncido. –Yo traeré de vuelta a Takeru, lo prometo.

La decisión estaba tomada. Ella apretó con fuerza sus puños. Era culpa suya, ¿no era cierto? Por haber llegado tarde, por haber sido una chica débil durante tanto tiempo. Entonces, ahora, en aquel momento que se sentía fuerte, lo arreglaría. Traería de vuelta al menor de los rubios y salvaría ese mundo de lo que fuera que lo hubiera de salvar.

Hikari miró a su hermano quien la observaba con la boca abierta. Tras unos segundos algo cruzó por la mente de su hermano, quien casi parecía incapaz de reconocer a la menor. Solo unas semanas en aquel mundo parecían haber cambiado a la tímida y desprotegida Hikari, para llegar hacia la joven decidida que tenía ahora delante de él.

Hikari entonces inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

-Pero… sé que no podré hacerlo sola- admitió ella. Ken sonrió suavemente ante aquello pero fue Daisuke quien se acercó burlonamente a la morena.

-Vamos, dilo- la animó sonriendo ampliamente. La chica levantó el rostro con una tímida sonrisa.

-Ayudadme, ¡por favor!

_Continuará…_

* * *

**¿Será Hikari capaz de salvar a Takeru? ¿Podrá hacerle volver? **

**Grácias Alanna, anaiza y Hikari Yagami de Takaishi por vuestro apoyo! Y gracias también a los que siguen la historia. **

**Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, RR! **

**Nos seguimos leyendo, **

**Kyo.4* **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola a todos, y vuelta de nuevo a Septiembre. Vuelta de nuevo al otoño... hora de empezar nuevos proyectos y nuevos planes ¿no? **

**Gracias a todos los lectores y en especial a los que dejan review: Kazanari Krika, mi amiga Hikari Yagami de Takaishi, lectora-fantasma y a mi primera seguidora aniza18! Supongo que solo los que escriben saben realmente lo importante que son los comentarios. ¡Lo que realmente ayudan! **

**Y aquí sigue esta historia, la verdad es que llevo algunas caps ya escritos, de ventaja, por si acaso me quedo sin imaginación. ¡Así que espero poder subirlos pronto! **

* * *

**A TRAVÉS DEL BOSQUE - 17**

-¿No vas a volverme a dirigir la palabra?- fue la pregunta que repitió Taichi. Hikari no sabía cuántas veces había ignorado, ya, a su hermano mayor. Pero era que simplemente no podía perdonarle. No aún. –Vamos, princesa _barra baja _de los gatos- Hikari no pudo más que enrojecerse al oír aquel mote que se puso cuando tenía ocho años.

Pero ella siguió metiendo cosas en la maleta rosada sin hacerle caso. Por encima de su hombro pudo ver como Taichi se recostaba en el marco de la puerta y se llevaba ambas manos detrás de su cabeza, rascándose la desenredada melena. Hikari siguió a lo suyo.

Había decidido, bueno, habían decidido entre todos que Hikari y Taichi partirían hacia las tierras de más adentro de aquel mundo en búsqueda de algún tipo de pista sobre Takeru. A Joe se le había ocurrido que, ya que Takeru parecía ser incapaz de ver a Hikari, era el mejor método de encontrarle. Además de que Takeru debía desconocer la existencia de Taichi, y por tanto situar al nuevo guerrero del fuego a espaldas de la protectora parecía la solución más adecuada. Así mismo, Yamato y Daisuke les seguirían a una distancia prudente por si sucedía algo durante el viaje.

Hikari terminó de preparar su maleta con todo aquello que pudiera serle necesario: saco de dormir, ropa para cambiarse, cepillo de dientes y por supuesto toda aquella comida que le cupiera. Su hermano se interpuso delante de ella antes de que pudiera salir.

-Déjame pasar- le dijo serena. Taichi negó con la cabeza.

-¿Estás segura de esto?- le preguntó él cruzándose de brazos. Hikari levantó la mirada rubí y solo al tenerla clavada en los ojos achocolatados del moreno, asintió con firmeza. Taichi suspiró. –No quiero…

Pero Hikari no le dejó terminar, simplemente le empujó de delante suya. Taichi, quién no había previsto ese gesto brusco por parte de su hermano, no pudo evitar ser empujado. Así Hikari consiguió bajar hacia el piso de abajo. Se despidió de su abuela y de Miyako y se dirigió hacia el bosque.

El sol mañanero la despidió mientras se internaba en el frondoso bosque, acompañada del gran lobo perlado, su fiel escolta. Empezó a oír unos suaves cánticos que hicieron que se detuviera unos instantes… eran aquellos pequeños dioses del bosque que cantaban como si fueran campanillas suaves.

Oyó pasos detrás de ella mientras escuchaba. Supo que era Taichi, el cual prefirió seguir a su hermana que ponerse a su lado.

La joven se dio cuenta cuando hubieron cruzado la frontera porque empezó a sentir frio. Intentó recordar la primera vez que había llegado a aquel mundo, semanas atrás. En aquel entonces no había podido distinguir cuando estaba en un sitio y cuando estaba en el otro. Ahora la diferencia se le hacía más clara. No sabía si eso reflejaba lo acostumbrada que empezaba a estar en aquel mundo o si simplemente el mundo mágico empezaba a sufrir cambios.

Le estremeció pensar que lo segundo era más probable.

Cuando ambos hermanos llegaron al otro mundo se dirigieron directos hacia la pequeña casa que daba inicio a la pradera y terminaba la colina. Hikari observó de reojo como el lobo perlado desaparecía antes de entrar en la casa, silenciosamente le agradeció su compañía.

-Ya estamos…-empezó a decir, pero se vio interrumpida al descubrir a dos extraños dentro de aquella casa. Delante de ella estaba Joe sentado en una de las butacas de la sala, a su lado estaba una mujer de unos cuarenta años y un joven de unos cuantos años más que Hikari. La mujer parecía haber estado llorando mientras el joven simplemente apretaba los puños. Hikari frunció el entrecejo ante aquella escena.

-Hikari- la llamó una voz. La joven se giró hacia la voz y vio a Ken haciéndole señas. El joven estaba justo en el umbral que separaba la sala de la cocina. Hikari inclinó su cabeza en señal de saludo y caminó rápidamente hacia Ken. Taichi la seguía.

-¿Quiénes son?- le preguntó en voz baja. Pero Ken le hizo una señal negativa y le indicó que le siguiera. Ambos hermanos siguieron al de cabellera lisa, y entraron en la cocina. Allí descubrieron a Yamato y Daisuke sentados en la mesa. El rubio estaba cruzado de piernas con una taza de té justo delante de él. El moreno tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo. Cuando los vieron entrar, sólo Daisuke les saludó. Yamato se mantuvo pasivo.

Hikari les saludó a ambos y se sentó en la mesa. Taichi permaneció de pie, todavía se sentía un extraño dentro de aquel grupo.

-Quieren cruzar la barrera- explicó entonces Ken, cruzándose de brazos. Hikari le miró interrogativamente. Ken suspiró. –Parece ser que viven en el umbral de uno de los bosques que está más allá de las montañas. Desde hace unos meses los dioses de aquel bosque parecen haberse vuelto muy violento y mucha gente de su pueblo a muerto. Hace unos días el marido de esa mujer fue atacado por una especie de medio lobo medio monstruo y murió- Hikari no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la boca ante aquello. Tragó saliva. Pensó en el joven que había visto… suponía que era el hijo de aquella mujer y, por tanto, también del hombre que había sido asesinado.

La joven se levantó de la silla y se asomó a la puerta que separaba ambas estancias. Ken prosiguió.

-Quieren irse al otro mundo… -dijo el de cabellos lacios. Ante aquello Daisuke soltó un suspiro.

-Pero eso no es posible- anunció tristemente el moreno. Hikari volteó hacia él. Recordaba que Ken ya le había comentado aquello, que los humanos de éste mundo tenían prohibido viajar al otro. –Lo que le están pidiendo a Joe es imposible- negó él.

-Pero… ¿por qué?- preguntó Hikari. Desde aquel sitio e imaginando la situación de aquella mujer no le era difícil ponerse en su sitio. Debía sentirse extremadamente aterrada si la única solución que se le había ocurrido era abandonar su hogar y huir con su hijo.

-El problema no es si una persona lo hace, el problema es si todos hicieran lo mismo- dijo, tajante, Yamato. –Cada uno debe vivir en el mundo que le pertenece, y protegerlo, y eso es todo- sentenció mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

Hikari asintió silenciosa. Se asomó de nuevo a la puerta y pudo ver como la mujer había empezado a llorar mientras tomaba fuertemente la mano de su hijo. La chica sintió que su estómago se encogía. De verdad tenían que poder hacer algo.

Tras unos minutos, en los cuales todos se mantuvieron en silencio, Hikari pudo observar como la mujer y su hijo se levantaban de los asientos. Joe se despidió amablemente de ellos y cuando hubieron abandonado la sala, Hikari aprovechó el momento para salir de la cocina. Vio como Joe cambió la expresión de su rostro cuando ella llegó a su lado.

-¿Todo bien Hikari?- le preguntó el mayor. Ella asintió.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- fue la pregunta de la menor. -¿Qué les has dicho?- dijo impaciente. Joe dirigió su mirada oscura, escondida tras las gafas redondas, hacia la puerta por dónde la pareja había marchado.

-Les he dicho que se quedaran en alguna de las casas que hay aquí, todas están vacías- dijo él. Ella asintió. –Pero les he advertido que no crucen la barrera… que lo sabríamos si lo hacían- Hikari notó el cambio en el tono de voz del mayor.

-¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarles?- preguntó ella. El mayor se giró de nuevo hacia la joven y le sonrió amablemente, negando con la cabeza.

-Sólo no rendirte- tras aquello el mayor decidió cambiar de tema bruscamente. -¿Estáis listos para partir?- les preguntó, no solo a la joven de cabellos castaños, sino a su hermano, quien parecía la sombra de la menor. Ambos asintieron, señalando las mochilas que colgaban de sus hombros. -¿Yamato, Dai?- le preguntó entonces a los dos guardianes. Hikari se giró para observar a sus dos compañeros, ambos asintieron en silencio.

-Vayamos entonces.

Tras aquello Hikari se dirigió hacia la salida de la casa, agarrando con fuerza la mochila rosada que contenía todo lo que pensaba usar para aquel largo viaje. Atravesó la puerta y nada más salir pudo observar los nubarrones grises que cubrían el cielo. Suspiró, resignada, ante aquello. Dio unos pasos hacia el exterior y entonces notó que alguien tiraba de ella del brazo.

La joven castaña se giró, sobresaltada, para descubrir a la mujer que instantes antes estaba dentro de la casa.

-Eres la protectora, ¿verdad?- le preguntó la mujer. Hikari pudo fijarse en lo enrojecidos que tenía los ojos y como le temblaban las manos. Asintió temerosa. –Por favor, te lo ruego… déjanos ir al otro mundo… no tenemos nada… no nos queda nada… -la mujer habló en un tono de súplica que no pudo más que estremecer a Hikari. El temblor de las frías manos de la mujer de más de cuarenta años hizo que la piel de Hikari se pusiera de gallina. –Te lo ruego- suplicó de nuevo.

Hikari se mordió el labio.

-Yo…yo no…- no supo que decir. ¿Qué autoridad tenía ella para decidir algo así? Era la protectora de la barrera, sí… pero aún era incapaz de asimilar en qué consistía aquello.

-Suéltala- oyó la voz tajante de Yamato detrás de ella. Pero la mujer, quien se había girado hacia el rubio, volvió de nuevo su mirada hacia la joven de ojos rubís.

-Ayúdanos- y aquellas palabras resonaron fuertemente en el interior de la joven muchacha de quince años.

El hijo de la mujer fue quien la separó de Hikari. Él tomó las manos de su madre e hizo que suavemente soltara a la chica. La mujer empezó a sollozar en el hombro del joven mientras este le decía palabras consoladoras en voz muy baja. Hikari se mordió el labio, sin dejar de mirarlos a ambos.

-Le mostraré alguna de las casas…-oyó entonces Hikari la voz de Ken. Sin decir nada más el de cabellos lacios anduvo hacia la pareja y le anunció a la mujer que iba a hacerles de guía. La mujer asintió sin dejar de llorar y empezó a andar al lado del guerrero de la tierra.

El resto de los guerreros se reunió alrededor de Hikari y vieron, con sorpresa, que el hijo de la mujer andaba hacia ellos. Hikari se estremeció al pensar que quizás el joven fuera a pedirle lo mismo que su madre. ¡Sin que ella fuera capaz de concedérselo! Rezó internamente para que aquello no ocurriera.

Sintió a Taichi pegarse a ella mientras el desconocido joven se iba acercando hacia ellos. Agradeció entonces la compañía de su hermano mayor, aunque no fuera a reconocérselo.

Pero para alivio de Hikari, el joven solo quería disculparse.

-Disculpa a mi madre- dijo entonces el silencioso joven. Hikari pudo observar lo bajito que era en realidad aquel chico y que su primera imagen le había engañado completamente. Ahora que lo tenía más delante podía decir que tenía menos años que ella, ¡que era todo un crio! No parecía tener más de doce o trece años. Y lo que más impactaba en él eran esos dos inmensos ojos verdosos. –Me llamo Iori Hida- se presentó con una reverencia. Luego el joven miró a Hikari. –Lo siento, simplemente mi madre está muy asustada. Vivíamos en el pueblo colindante al bosque del Lirio… -Hikari vio como el joven apretaba los puños en aquel instante.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- fue la pregunta curiosa de Daisuke. Iori levantó la mirada y la clavó en el moreno.

-No sé exactamente qué ocurrió…. Sólo que empezaron a llegar muchos dioses caídos y atacar al pueblo. Mi padre intentó defendernos… pero un ser vestido de negro con cuchillas en sus manos lo asesinó.

-¡¿Con cuchillas?!- preguntó sorprendido Daisuke, interrumpiendo a Iori. El joven asintió, sorprendido por la reacción del moreno. Éste se llevó, entonces, un puño debajo de la barbilla… pensativo. Evidentemente debía tratarse de aquel cuervo.

-¿Viste a alguien más? ¿A alguna otra persona que pudiera serte sospechosa?- preguntó Yamato. Iori se quedó pensativo unos instantes.

-Había unos cuantos… todos vestidos de negro…-recordó el joven. Entonces ladeó el rostro. –Excepto uno, el que se quedó al margen. Había uno con ellos con una capa marrón larga. Me acuerdo de él porque llevaba un parche en su ojo.

Ante aquello Hikari se giró sobresaltada hacia Iori. Hasta aquel momento la joven no había podido apartar la mirada de la mujer, que seguía andando casi sin vida detrás de Ken. Pero al oír lo del joven del parche Hikari pareció volver en sí. Su misión viajó rápidamente hacia su mente.

-Takeru…-susurró la joven.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Iori. Pero Hikari movió arduamente sus manos, restándole importancia. Iori entendió entonces que esa información no iban a dársela.

-¿Nos podrías decir cuánto hace de eso?- preguntó Hikari. Iori asintió.

-Unos cuatro días… tardamos tres en llegar hasta aquí- afirmó él. Hikari asintió. Y entonces dirigió su mirada rubí hacia encima de las montañas.

Y en silencio pensó que ellos tardarían sólo dos en ir hacia allí.

_Continuará..._


	18. Chapter 18

**A TRAVÉS DEL BOSQUE - 18. **

El recuerdo de las manos temblorosas de aquella mujer era algo que no parecía querer abandonar la mente de Hikari. La chica suspiró mientras ella y Taichi terminaban de descender la colina. La joven podía distinguir el comienzo de un bosque al final del camino que estaban recorriendo.

-¿Estás bien?- notó la mano de Taichi en su hombro. Ella asintió en silencio.

-Esa mujer…-empezó a decir. Luego se acordó de que había decidido no hablar más con el moreno. -¡Nada!- añadió con un tono de voz más alto. Se cruzó de brazos y luego prosiguió su marcha. Taichi ladeó el rostro ante aquello.

-Sabes que terminarás hablando conmigo- dijo él mientras golpeaba una de las tantas piedras del camino. Hikari soltó un bufido. Lo cierto era que había muchas cosas que había querido preguntarle a su hermano. Sobre sus padres, sobre su madre, sobre lo que él conocía de aquel mundo, sobre los guerreros del fuego, sobre la magia, tantas…

Pero su orgullo no se lo permitía.

Se sentía traicionada por él, por hacerla sentir frágil y débil.

Hikari levantó la mirada. Ella ya no quería ser frágil y débil. Le gustaba ser Hikari, la protectora, la que tenía una misión, la chica en la que ellos confiaban.

Siguieron caminando durante un tiempo. Hikari oía como Taichi hacia chasquear sus dedos. Curiosa por aquel ruido miró a su hermano por encima del hombro. Vio que él estaba creando pequeñas llamas entre sus dedos con aquel gesto, como si estuviera jugando con un encendedor. Se quedó perdida mirando el color anaranjado de aquellas llamas. Pensó en cuánto tiempo hacia que Taichi podía hacer aquello.

La llama se extinguió de repente.

-¿Qué es eso de allí?- escuchó la pregunta del moreno. La joven levantó la mirada, y siguió la línea invisible que dibujaba Taichi con su dedo índice. Estaba señalando el inicio de aquel bosque. Un humo negruzco se elevaba hacia el cielo.

Hikari frunció el entrecejo y saltó a la carrera hacia ese lugar. Agarró con fuerza su mochila y oyó a Taichi que la seguía.

Al llegar al umbral del bosque Hikari se dio cuenta de las llamas estaban terminando de consumir algunos árboles. Se fijó en el suelo, lleno de cenizas y en los alrededores. Entre las llamas y el humo pudo distinguir dos casas hechas de madera que habían sido totalmente consumidas por aquel fuego. Aquello sólo parecía el recuerdo de un gran incendio.

Donde fuera que mirara la chica, solo veía cenizas y árboles a medio consumir. Pero el fuego se extinguía…

-Debemos apagarlo…-susurró ella. Pero Taichi le señaló el cielo. Unos inmensos nubarrones se ceñían sobre ellos.

Entonces la joven empezó a oír unos sollozos, o más que eso, una respiración muy entrecortada. Se acordaba del ruido que hacía una de sus amigas de clase cuando estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó ella. Taichi negó con la cabeza. Hikari observó como su hermano empezaba a buscar, curioso, de donde provenía aquel ruido.

-No te mueras…por favor…-oyó la chica, una voz dulce entrecortada por sollozos. Se giró sobre ella misma y descubrió a alguien aferrado a uno de los árboles medio consumido por las antiguas llamas. Se acercó lentamente, convirtiendo en cenizas todas aquellas hojas quemadas que pisaba a su paso.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una chica joven. Pensó que jamás había visto una chica tan bonita. Tenía el cabello sedoso y castaño, formándole algunas ondas y bucles. Su piel era blanca pero no pálida y no tenía ninguna mancha. Se fijó que la joven tenía unos labios rosados y carnosos, una cara redondeada y dos ojos que parecían estar hechos de miel. La chica era la que sollozaba, moviéndose debido a los espasmos. Se aferraba con fuerza al tronco.

Oyó un silbido detrás de ella. Se giró rápidamente y vio como Taichi se sonrojaba ligeramente ante aquello. ¡Hombres!

-¿Estás bien?- fue la pregunta que Hikari dirigió hacia la chica. La joven saltó sorprendida, parecía que no había reparado en ellos. Tragó saliva.

-Tengo que llorar- dijo para sorpresa de ambos. Hikari ladeó el rostro y vio como la chica cerraba los puños y los ojos. Haciendo esfuerzos para que lágrimas empezaran a recorrer su blanca tez. –Llora…llora…-empezó a repetir.

Y cuando la primera lágrima salió de aquellos ojos, Hikari pudo sentir una gota de lluvia caer sobre ella.

Tras aquello, la chica empezó a llorar a lágrima suelta. Y cuanto más lloraba ella, más potente era la lluvia. Hikari se resguardó debajo de uno de los árboles que no había sido quemado, y Taichi la siguió. Empezaron a oír el llanto infantil de la chica.

Y la lluvia terminó de consumir el recuerdo de aquel fuego.

-¿Has visto eso?- le preguntó sorprendido Taichi. Ella asintió.

¿De verdad era la chica la que había hecho que lloviera?

-¿Qué crees que ha ocurrido? ¿Han sido ellos, los cuervos? –fueron las preguntas de su hermano. Hikari negó sin saber que responder. Miró de nuevo el lugar, lleno de cenizas, ahora húmedas. Pensó en el chico que había conocido el día anterior, Iori, y en lo del hombre con las dos cuchillas como brazos.

¿Ellos?

Cuando la lluvia empezó a amainar, Hikari observó como la misteriosa chica se levantaba del suelo y se llevaba un brazo delante del rostro. Se secó el rastro de lágrimas y las últimas gotas cayeron del suelo.

Ya no había incendio.

Al quitar, la chica, el brazo de delante su rostro, Hikari vio la mirada triste en ella. La joven miró a su alrededor, con un gesto desolador. Acarició el árbol al que había estado aferrada y Hikari la vio tambalearse.

Para su sorpresa fue Taichi quien se acercó raudo hacia la joven, la tomó de un brazo y la ayudó a mantenerse en pie.

Aún sin lluvia, el cielo siguió gris.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó el moreno, intentando mirar el rostro de ella. La chica asintió.

Hikari aprovechó el momento para acercarse a ambos. La misteriosa chica se separó un poco del moreno y los miró. Luego volvió la vista su alrededor, de aquella manera que a Hikari le partió el corazón, y luego fijó su mirada del color de la miel más adentro del bosque. Hikari vio como su mirada se perdía.

Entonces la morena observó a su hermano, ambos cruzaron una mirada. ¡Qué chica más misteriosa!

-Siguen allí... –susurró. Taichi levantó una ceja.

-¿Quiénes? ¿Los que han hecho esto?- preguntó el moreno. La chica asintió en silencio. Hikari entonces notó que, debajo de los pies descalzos de la joven, una hierba verde empezaba a crecer. Evidentemente, esa chica no era nadie corriente.

-Debo ir- volvió a susurrar ella, mientras una leve brisa removía sus ondulados cabellos. La brisa levantó las cenizas del suelo, que arroparon a la muchacha. Hikari inmortalizó aquella imagen tan bella y a la vez tan triste.

Luego empezó a correr. La chica se giró, sin que Hikari se lo hubiera esperado, y se lanzó a la carrera hacia el bosque. La morena vio que dónde pisaba, nueva hierba y nuevas flores aparecían.

-Vamos- ordenó Taichi. Hikari asintió a las palabras de su hermano y ambos se lanzaron detrás de la joven.

La chica era ágil pero tampoco corría demasiado deprisa. Taichi la había alcanzado en unos instantes, y aunque Hikari iba un poco más rezagada, ya podía observar de nuevo aquella cabellera ondulada moverse al viento. Se fijó entonces en la espalda de la chica y reparó que, por encima del vestido aquel color crema que vestía, una ligera brisa tomaba forma a su espalda. Intentó concentrarse más, pero no pudo distinguir que era aquello que llevaba en la espalda.

Saltó y Hikari vio aquella brisa moverse como si fuera un batir de alas.

Un batir de alas.

Hikari empezó a jadear cuando llevaban un rato adentrándose en el bosque. Se fijo que empezaban a subir, como si estuvieran volviendo a escalar una colina. Se agachó para esquivar una de las ramas de los árboles y recordó aquel primer viaje a través del bosque a lomos de Garuru. Ojalá el lobo perlado estuviera ahora con ella…

Al menos tenía a Taichi.

El moreno seguía corriendo detrás de la chica misteriosa. Hubiera podido superarla en cualquier momento, para algo le habrían servido tantos años entrenando al fútbol. Pero si pasaba a la muchacha, quizás se detendría. Y tenían que llegar hasta ellos.

La culpabilidad invadió, de nuevo, al mayor de los hermanos al recordar las palabras del rubio de ojos azules. Taichi apretó los puños. Tenía que enmendar sus errores, y si ayudar a esa chica iba a servir para algo, lo haría. Juraba que lo haría.

Seguían subiendo, y las primeras gotas de sudor empezaban a bajar lentamente por su frente. ¡De verdad que tenía mucho calor! Desde que era pequeño, desde que la primera llama se había formado al chasquear sus dedos, había sentido fuego dentro de él. ¡Pero en aquel mundo aquello era totalmente inhumano! Aunque hiciera frio, helara, él seguía teniendo calor.

Con un brazo se quitó las gotas de sudor y al levantar su mirada achocolatada descubrió la salida del bosque. Vio como la misteriosa chica empezaba a detenerse. Él llegó a su lado y minutos después llegó Hikari. Taichi sonrió burlonamente al ver el rostro totalmente sonrosado de la menor y como el cabello se pegaba a su rostro debido al sudor.

-Deteneos- susurró de nuevo la chica. ¡¿Por qué demonios siempre hablaba susurrando?!

Los tres terminaron la subida andando. Hikari observó el cielo nublado al final del bosque. Frunció el entrecejo al descubrir unas sombras negras a la salida. Vio como la chica a su lado se tensaba.

Y cuando los árboles dejaron de cubrirles, Hikari descubrió finalmente que "ellos" realmente eran ellos.

La mujer del cabello largo, el hombre de las cuchillas y otro, que Hikari no reconoció, estaban en lo que parecía el filo de un acantilado. Y al borde del acantilado estaba un ser que Hikari no supo describir. La forma era similar a un ciervo, con grandes astas apuntando al cielo. Parcialmente se podía ver a través de él. Y lo que se veía a través de él no era el cielo nublado, sino un bosque, otro mundo. Los ojos de aquel ser le recordaron dos lunas llenas.

Pero había alguien más y Hikari lo notó al sentir su mirada clavarse en ella.

Esa mirada tan azul como el cielo del verano.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**¡Oh! ¿De quién son esos ojos? ¿Para quién esa sonrisa? **

**¿Alguien ha leído hasta aquí? ¡Comentarios, dudas, quejas, RR! **

**Nos leemos pronto, **

**Kyo.4* **


	19. Chapter 19

**¡Hola a todos! Debemos la Bienvenida al frío que empieza a llegar, o al menos donde yo vivo. Gracias por leer hasta aquí, espero que este capítulo os guste! **

* * *

**19\. **

Taichi se colocó delante de ambas muchachas nada más salieron del bosque. Hikari notó como su hermano se tensaba y como apretaba uno de sus puños. Notó calor desprenderse del cuerpo del mayor, como ya lo había sentido la vez que la había salvado.

-¡Deteneos!- gritó la misteriosa chica. Hikari volteó hacia ella y la encontró con una mirada suplicante, observando a los cuervos y sobre todo a aquella misteriosa criatura. Hikari la observó también, y se quedó perdida en esos ojos que tanto le recordaban a la luna llena.

Luego desvió la mirada hacia aquél que había ido a buscar. Encontró a Takeru en uno de los lados, con el parche cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo. Se fijó que él la observaba, sorprendido. Era cierto que de verdad no podía verla. Pero Takeru rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia el moreno y Hikari vio como fruncía el entrecejo. Ella observó, además, que el joven ya no solo llevaba la tan ansiada espada robada, sino que además llevaba otra cruzando ambas a su espalda.

-Vaya, vaya…-empezó a oír la estridente voz de aquella mujer de los ojos grises. Ella se adelantó a su grupo. Hikari se fijo que el tipo de las cuchillas era el más cercano al misterioso ciervo. El otro tipo, también vistiendo una capa negra, era el único que parecía realmente humano. Hikari se fijó que llevaba el cabello largo y castaño, con algunas canas, atado en una cola. Su barba era espesa y sobresalía un abultado bigote. El hombre era fuerte y en su ciño colgaba una espada que seguro sabía usar. –Aquí tenemos de nuevo a nuestra querida protectora y acompañada de nuevos amigos- sonrió la mujer. Taichi levantó su brazo delante de su hermana. -¡Oh!- soltó sorprendida. -¿Y tú quién eres?- preguntó. Entonces Hikari se fijó que la mujer se giraba hacia Takeru.

El rubio observó de arriba abajo al moreno y asintió.

-Es el guerrero del fuego- informó el del ojo azul.

-Y tú eres Takeru- oyó Hikari la voz de su hermano. El rubio se limitó a desviar su mirada de nuevo hacia la protectora.

-Gamma, acabemos lo que hemos venido a hacer- pronunció aquel hombre. Hikari se anotó mentalmente el nombre de aquella mujer. Gamma pareció fastidiada ante ese comentario.

-De paso podemos matar a la chica- sonrió ella, cruelmente. Hikari sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba ante aquello. Pero inmediatamente una esfera de fuego apareció en el puño cerrado de su hermano.

-Sólo inténtalo.

Y tras aquello Taichi se lanzó contra la mujer con el puño en alto. La mujer lo esquivó echándose a un lado y tras aquello levantó la pierna lateralmente. Hikari vio, casi a cámara lenta, como la mujer soltaba la patada desde su rodilla levantada y como la planta de su pie daba de lleno en el costado de Taichi, lanzándolo unos metros hacia atrás.

Pero la testarudez del mayor de los hermanos era famosa, rápidamente Hikari le vio levantarse del suelo y volver a atacar.

Mientras, ella intentaba pensar. Pensar cómo salir de allí pero sobretodo como irse llevándose aquello que había ido a buscar. Su mirada rubí chocó de nuevo con la azulada. Pero luego algo la distrajo, y fue el reflejo de las cuchillas de aquel cuervo. Hikari le vio acercarse peligrosamente hacia la criatura similar a un ciervo.

Oyó el grito de la misteriosa chica, la cual se lanzó rápidamente hacia aquel ser. Hikari vio, con sorpresa, como la chica formaba una esfera dorada entre sus manos y la lanzaba contra el ser de las cuchillas. Éste se giró justo a tiempo para partir por la mitad la esfera con un movimiento cortante. Nada más ser cortada la esfera, ésta se desvaneció en el aire.

La misteriosa chica afirmó más su posición y Hikari se sorprendió al ver la determinación en la mirada de ojos miel que antes le había parecido tan inocente.

-¡Vete!- la oyó decir, aunque no supo bien a quien, habría jurado que se lo decía al ciervo. La morena desvió la mirada hacia el majestuoso animal y vio como el bosque que se veía a través de él parecía cobrar vida.

Y Hikari no supo porqué pero empezó a correr hacia la criatura. Vio como la misteriosa chica seguía lanzando aquellas esferas doradas hacia el ser de las cuchillas, el cual empezó a avanzar con paso firme hacia la de cabellos ondulados. Su hermano, a lo lejos, brillante con el fulgor rojizo de sus llamas, seguía luchando con aquella mujer, Gamma, de la cual seguía oyendo aquellas horribles carcajadas.

Hikari llegó al lado de la criatura y se perdió en su mirada del color de la luna. Acercó su mano temerosa y vio como el animal, que parecía entenderla, agachaba ligeramente su cabeza. Entonces, en aquel gesto, Hikari pudo reconocer una reverencia. Tragó saliva, la imponente mirada de aquel ser la hacía ponerse nerviosa.

-Escapa- dijo ella. Y el ser pareció entenderla. Pero la mirada plateada del ser se dirigió hacia los cuervos. La joven castaña entonces pensó que el ser no podía abandonar aquel lugar. Que debía protegerlo. Hikari se fijó más en la piel de aquel ser, que parecía rojiza, pero solo en la parte más externa. Lo demás, era el bosque. Pudo ver una mancha en un costado del ciervo, que parecía una herida. Quiso mirarlo más de cerca pero la interrumpió una voz.

-Apártate, protectora- oyó ella. Se giró y sorprendida vio al tercero de los cuervos, el hombre de unos cincuenta años. El corazón de Hikari empezó a latir al ver como el cuervo se llevaba una mano a la cintura y tomaba la empuñadura de la espada. Iba a matarlo.

-¡Vete, vamos!- volvió a repetir ella al ciervo y entonces lo empujó. Pero el ciervo sólo se movió unos centímetros. -¡Vamos!- repitió ella reuniendo todo el valor del que fue capaz. Fijó su mirada rubí en aquel ser, en los ojos plateados. Y entonces, para alivio de ella, el ciervo asintió y se giró hacia el precipicio.

-¡Maldita sea!- oyó el grito del hombre. Y antes de darse cuenta, el ciervo había saltado. El salto fue hacia el nublado cielo, y Hikari pudo entrever, gracias a la luz que lo atravesó, más que un simple bosque dentro de su cuerpo. Lo vio desaparecer al empezar a descender.

Se giró, triunfante, hacia el cuervo.

-Están viniendo- oyó la voz de Takeru. Hikari observó enfrente suya, el hombre de la cola desvió sus ojos oscuros hacia el rubio y luego levantó la afilada espada y apuntó hacia ella.

Al menos, había podido ayudar a alguien.

Pero ahora, el miedo empezó a invadirla. Se quedó quieta, estática, a centímetros de aquella espada empuñada por aquel hombre fuerte y alto. Desvió su mirada, buscando ayuda.

-Tai…-susurró como pudo. Intentó buscar a su hermano y le vio a lo lejos, golpeando con su puño en llamas el suelo mientras la mujer saltaba hacia atrás. La misteriosa chica estaba en el suelo justo al lado de un árbol y Hikari vio, con sorpresa, como las raíces del árbol parecían envolverla y protegerla de las cuchillas del otro cuervo, que daba golpes contra ellas.

Y a su derecha vio la mirada azul. Takeru no se había movido de su sitio desde que todo aquello empezara. Le vio totalmente quieto, observando la escena. Él podría salvarla, solo si quisiera… estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

Pero él no iba a moverse, no por ella. Por aquella protectora que tantos problemas le habían causado, la que había sido la promotora de aquel destino cruel, la causa de la maldición de su ojo, si ella moría…

Y la espada seguía apuntando hacia ella.

Hikari clavó su mirada aterrada en los ojos de aquel hombre. Aquellos profundos ojos negros que la miraban fríamente. Descubrió que si él quería, que si movía el brazo al frente, podía matarla. Y acabar con todo aquello. ¿Cómo se había lanzado tan imprudentemente hacia ese abismo? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¡Si ella no podía luchar! Vio al hombre moverse, sin decir nada y cerró los ojos.

-¡Hikari!- oyó el grito de su hermano.

Y la espada cortó el aire.

Pero entonces el sonido agudo del frio metal contra algo más hizo que abriera sus ojos sorprendida. ¿Era posible que Takeru la hubiera salvado?

Pero descubrió que no era así, la espada había chocado contra un trozo de hielo que había salido volando. Y su corazón sintió un alivio al ver, en el umbral del bosque, a sus dos fieles guerreros.

-¡Chicos!- dijo rápidamente. Vio como Daisuke y Yamato se movilizaban. El primero se acercó hacia el tipo de las cuchillas e intentó detenerlo con unos de sus rayos. Yamato empezó a andar hacia ellos.

-Apártate de ella- sentenció el mayor mirando furioso hacia el hombre. Hikari observó como la sombra del lobo perlado empezaba a delinearse al lado del rubio.

Pero para sorpresa de Yamato, fue Takeru quien abandonó su posición y anduvo hacia su hermano, para terminar situándose enfrente suyo.

Y sin decir nada, el menor de los rubios desenvainó una de las espadas que llevaba atada atrás a su espalda y levantó el filo.

-Takeru…-susurró Yamato parándose en seco al ver como su hermano levantaba el arma delante de él.

-Ni un movimiento más, Matt.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Seguid leyendo... **


	20. Chapter 20

**Y llegamos al Cap.20! La verdad es que tengo algunas cositas más escritas, pero todo a su tiempo. Aunque suene cruel, me encanta ver las escenas de Yamato vs Takeru, siendo el hermano mayor quien intenta rescatar al pequeño de su maldición. **

* * *

**20\. **

-Takeru, no juegues conmigo- sentenció Yamato. Hikari se estremeció ante el tono que usó. –Apártate- dijo el mayor. Pero el menor de los rubios puso su cuerpo de lado, con la pierna izquierda más adelantada que la derecha, y levantó la espada, desafiante.

Hikari tragó saliva. Aquello estaba mal, ellos no debían pelear. Ella debía rescatar al menor y devolvérselo al joven del hielo. Y arreglar aquello. ¡Todo estaba siendo un desastre! Intentó decir algo, pero recordó al cuervo que tenía enfrente suya. El hombre que, girando lentamente, dejando su capa ondear al viento, volvió su mirada hacia ella.

La chica miró atrás suyo, hacia el precipicio que había allí. Ella no podía saltar, no como lo había hecho el ciervo. El hombre levantó la espada de nuevo, dio una estocada, y Hikari se agachó siendo capaz de esquivarla. Soltó un chillido ante aquello.

-¡Mierda!- oyó el grito de Yamato. El rubio intentó moverse del lugar, pero la espada de su hermano le cortó el paso. El menor no le dirigió la mirada, sino que la tenía perdida en algún punto del suelo.

-¡Hikari!- oyó de nuevo a Taichi.

El moreno, quien había estado peleando con la mujer de largos cabellos, consiguió, al fin, golpearla en toda la barriga con su puño de fuego. Vio a la mujer salir volando unos metros y perderse dentro del bosque. Vio plumas negras caer de ella hacia el suelo. Pero no les prestó atención, se lanzó rápido hacia su hermana.

Pero la espada de Takeru también le cortó el paso. El joven moreno se paró en seco al lado del rubio.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- le gritó el moreno, totalmente nervioso. Desvió su mirada castaña hacia Yamato, el cual no se movía ni un milímetro. -¡Quítate ahora mismo!- ordenó Taichi.

-No puedo hacerlo- le oyó decir. Pero aquello solo enfureció más a Taichi, que apretó ambos puños. Inmediatamente llamas aparecieron envolviendo aquella parte del cuerpo. El mayor se lanzó contra el rubio que solo pudo levantar la espada para defenderse.

El puño de Taichi chocó de lleno con aquella arma de filo afilado y fue empujado hacia atrás. Takeru también recorrió unos metros hacia atrás debido al golpe. Pero el moreno se recuperó rápidamente, se lanzó de nuevo con el puño en alto. El cual chocó contra una barrera de hielo que acababa de aparecer. Cuando desvió su mirada, vio de reojo a Yamato agachado con su mano tocando al suelo.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- gritó el moreno golpeando de nuevo la pared de hielo. Detrás de ella se encontraba Takeru, quien evitó mirar a su hermano.

Yamato desvió sus ojos hacia el suelo. ¿Qué podía hacer él? ¡No podía enfrentarse a su hermano menor! Pero tampoco podía dejar que Taichi le hiciera daño.

Entonces los tres oyeron de nuevo el grito de Hikari. Taichi apretó los puños al ver como su hermana menor a duras penas conseguía evitar la segunda estocada de aquel cuervo. Apretó su puño y rompió la barrera de Yamato, que se deshizo en pequeños fragmentos de hielo.

Takeru también se había girado ante aquel grito y Taichi aprovechó la oportunidad para intentar golpearlo. A duras penas el rubio pudo impedir la patada que le propinó el moreno. Para ello tuvo que sujetar la espada con ambas manos y soltar un quejido.

Taichi se giró, furioso, hacia Yamato.

-¡Ishida!- le llamó por el apellido. -¡Despierta y salva a mi hermana!

Y ante aquello Yamato pareció despertar. Se levantó del suelo con un movimiento ágil y se lanzó hacia donde se encontraba la chica. Vio al tercer cuervo justo delante de ella levantando de nuevo la espada. Y, como lo hiciera la vez anterior, lanzó un trozo de hielo directo contra el afilado objeto. El hombre, sin embargo, logró esquivarlo y se giró justo para afrontar la llegada del guerrero.

-Yamato- le llamó Hikari. El rubio la vio, sentada en el suelo, con miedo en sus ojos. Rápidamente se colocó delante de ella.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó. La oyó asentir. Por ahora, aquello era suficiente.

Yamato se posicionó delante de la chica e intentó analizar la escena. Tenían que darse prisa. Vio a Daisuke, quien seguía luchando contra el de las cuchillas, cada vez más arrinconado. Pero para su sorpresa vio a una joven de cabellos ondulados que parecía intentar apoyar a su compañero lanzando esferas doradas. Luego se fijó en Taichi quien volvía a golpear a Takeru, el cual lograba defenderse con su espada. Delante de él estaba aquel tercer cuervo, el que parecía humano.

Debían huir de allí, si la mujer aparecía sería imposible que pudieran enfrentarlos. Ellos eran más fuertes.

Pero no podía dejarse vencer por aquello. Pensó en la chica que estaba protegiendo, la que debía proteger desde siempre, porqué era su destino. No iba a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente.

Y mientras pensaba aquello, Garuru, o la sombra del dios, volvió a aparecer a su lado. El dios fue materializándose lentamente y cuando Yamato empezó a sentir el calor del animal éste soltó un aullido.

-¡Cuidado!- fue el grito de Hikari. Yamato junto las palmas de sus manos y las separó rápidamente. Con una barrera de hielo había defendido la primera estocada. Sin pensarlo más, se vio envuelto en aquel combate. Garuru también se lanzó al ataque, soltando un mordisco que el cuervo consiguió esquivar saltando hacia atrás. Yamato se agachó a tiempo para evitar otro ataque de aquella espada, al levantarse su puño, convertido en hielo, intentó golpear la cara de aquel misterioso humano. Pero éste fue más rápido y consiguió darle un rodillazo en plena boca del estómago. El rubio cayó al suelo escupiendo un poco de sangre.

Hikari oyó otro quejido, era Daisuke. Se levantó como pudo y observó al moreno con la espalda golpeando a uno de los árboles, haciendo que las hojas cayeran.

Por su parte Taichi había logrado propinarle una patada a Takeru, quien fue lanzado hacia atrás, aterrizando de rodillas muy cerca de Hikari. La joven vio como el rubio intentaba incorporarse llevándose una mano al estómago.

Taichi entonces bajó su puño, Hikari vio que gotas de sudor recorrían el rostro de su hermano. Se notaba cansado, realmente agotado. Quien sabía cuanta energía le costaba crear aquellas esferas de fuego.

El mayor de los Yagami empezó a andar en dirección hacia el rubio. Pero el cuervo de las cuchillas apareció detrás de él y con un rápido movimiento atacó la espalda del mayor. Este soltó un quejido al sentir la afilada arma recorrerle la espalda. Hikari se llevó una mano delante de los labios, ahogando un grito.

Taichi se giró lo más rápido que pudo, pero la sangre ya empezaba a recorrerle la espalda.

-¡Taichi!- gritó entonces ella. El mayor levantó su puño envuelto en llamas, pero antes de golpear al cuervo, las llamas se habían extinguido y el mayor cayó de rodillas. Pero para su suerte, Daisuke apareció a un lado e intentó empujar al cuervo con sus rayos.

Pero el cuervo saltó alto, esquivando el ataque del moreno.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Puedes levantarte?- preguntó rápidamente Daisuke mirando a Taichi. El moreno asintió apretando fuerte la mandíbula. Daisuke le ayudó a levantarse, teniendo cuidado en no tocar la herida abierta del moreno.

El cuervo volvió al suelo a enfrentar a ambos jóvenes. Y entonces la mujer cuervo apareció en el umbral del bosque. Hikari vio como sangre negra descendía por su rostro, y aquella burlona sonrisa había desaparecido. La mujer se lanzó también al ataque. Y en menos de unos instantes, Daisuke y Taichi estaban rodeados por los dos cuervos.

Ellos se defendían como podían, pero inmediatamente se vieron superados por la agilidad de aquellos seres sobrehumanos. Hikari negaba en silencio ante aquello. Buscó con la mirada a la chica misteriosa, la única que podría ayudarlos. Pero la encontró aún rodeada por raíces de árboles, perdida en la inconsciencia.

Hikari miró a su lado y se encontró con el más joven de los rubios. Takeru seguía con las rodillas en el suelo, sujetándose el estómago. La chica vio dolor reflejado en su rostro y cuando él giro su mirada, ella no pudo hacer más que quedarse estática.

Quiso pedirle que la ayudara.

Y estaba tan perdida en aquel cielo que era su ojo, que no se dio cuenta cuando el cuervo de las cuchillas se dirigió hacia ella. Gamma seguía luchando contra los dos guerreros. Pero el de las cuchillas había sido empujado hacia atrás y ahora iba hacia ella con aquel rostro impenetrable.

-¡Mátala!- oyó gritar a la mujer, en un tono de voz que la congeló. La vio de frente, con sangre negra cayéndole del rostro, con más odio del que jamás se podría describir.

Hikari la odió en aquel momento y su mirada se volvió firme. ¿Matarla?

¿Acaso iba a ser tan sencillo?

El cuervo levantó su cuchilla y Hikari levantó su brazo para protegerse. Y cuando la cuchilla descendió por el aire Hikari apretó fuerte los dientes.

Y la cuchilla chocó contra la barrera rosada que Hikari supo crear.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Super Hikari apareció! **

**Gracias a Kazanari Kirika, anaiza18 y mi amiga Hikari Yagami de Takaishi por seguir leyendo y comentando. ¡Ya sabeis que vuestra opinión cuenta y alegra el día! **

**Dudas, quejas, comentarios, RR! **

**Nos leemos pronto, **

**Kyo.4** **


	21. Chapter 21

**Cada vez me cuesta un poco más escribir los capítulos, porque la trama se va complicando... y yo no quería llegar a este punto donde fuera complicada, por eso siempre he llamado a ésto un cuento. Sin embargo no puedo evitarlo, poco a poco ir enredándolo todo. **

**\- Hikari Yagami de Takaishi: creo que aún falta un poco para la superHikari, pero ya aparecerá. ¡Gracias amiga! **

**\- Kazanari Kirika: mmm, lee este capítulo, soy algo predecible. **

**\- Anaiza: gracias por tus breves pero constantes mensajes! **

**Quizás este capítulo es algo típico, pero me apetecía escribir una escena así. ¡Disfrutad! **

* * *

_**A TRAVES DEL BOSQUE**_

_**CAPITULO 21**_

* * *

La barrera formaba una perfecta semiesfera que justo envolvía el cuerpo de Hikari. La joven, con el brazo levantado, parecía sujetar aquella estructura de transparencia rosada.

El cuervo, furioso, dio otra estocada contra aquella misteriosa superficie que había aparecido mágicamente. Hikari sintió el golpe y pensó que una de sus rodillas iba a flaquear. Pero debía mantenerse firme. Debía mantener aquella barrera.

El tercer golpe hizo temblar toda la estructura y Hikari sintió las rocas de debajo de ella temblar. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo cerca del precipicio que se encontraba. Miró de nuevo hacia el cuervo y luego hacia la burbuja que la envolvía. Notó una pequeña grieta aparecer en la parte superior.

Y el cuervo siguió golpeando con sus cuchillas la esfera.

Cada golpe era, para Hikari, un poco más duro que el anterior. Notaba que sus rodillas temblaban y que no iba a resistir mucho tiempo más. Pensó en moverse, pero no tenía sitio a donde ir si no era atravesando al cuervo. Y eso era imposible.

La estructura crujió y Hikari cayó de rodillas al suelo, tragó saliva. Se dio cuenta de que dentro de aquella esfera era incapaz de escuchar nada. Todo era silencio aparte de su respiración, entrecortada y acelerada. Las rocas de debajo de sus pies temblaron de manera muy brusca. Perdió el equilibrio.

Y el siguiente golpe destruyó la barrera de Hikari, que se desvaneció en el aire al perder su forma. Dejando solo un brillo rosado al final.

En aquel momento, Hikari notó algo tomando su muñeca.

El suelo de debajo de sus pies tembló por última vez y se rompió también en pedazos. Hikari sintió como empezaba a caer en la nada. La punta de aquel precipicio había cedido debido a aquellos golpes. La joven solo pudo ver, por encima de su rostro, como la imagen del cuervo parecía alejarse de ella.

Sintió caer.

Pero muy bruscamente se detuvo en el aire. Sintió que algo tiraba de ella, desde aquel punto en su muñeca. Miró hacia abajo, ¡de verdad estaba colgando! Observó como algunas de las rocas que se acababan de romper golpeaban bruscamente el acantilado. Miró hacia el suelo, a muchísimos metros de distancia, se dibujaba un rio de agua turbia y más bosque. Vio una espada caer y terminar hundiéndose dentro del agua del rio. Quiso gritar, pero nada salió de sus labios.

Si caía…

Sintió fuerza apretándole la muñeca y dirigió su mirada rubí hacia arriba.

-Tú- dijo totalmente sorprendida.

La mano que se aferraba a su muñeca, que la separaba de la mortal caída, era la de Takeru. Pero él también estaba colgando, su mano izquierda era la que se sujetaba de borde del precipicio. El rubio estaba intentando hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para levantarse usando solo aquel brazo.

-¿Por…por qué?- intentó preguntar ella. El rubio soltó un quejido y sintió que ambos bajaban unos centímetros.

-Suéltala- oyó una voz Hikari, una voz profunda. Levantó la mirada y allí, en la seguridad del precipicio, descubrió al cuervo de las cuchillas hablando. Era la primera vez que lo oía y su voz sonó rasgada, como si hubiera pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que la usó.

Hikari supo que realmente él iba a hacerlo, a soltarla.

Pero el rubio dirigió su mirada azulada hacia la chica que estaba sosteniendo y luego de nuevo hacia el cuervo.

Sin embargo no hizo nada, no la soltó sino que la sujetó aún con más fuerza.

Entonces el cuervo levantó una de sus cuchillas y la clavó con fuerza en la mano del rubio. Éste soltó un quejido al sentir el arma atravesar su carne. Hikari se estremeció ante aquel quejido. Pero él siguió aguantando su mano. El cuervo sacó la espada limpiamente y Takeru apretó los dientes.

Cuando el cuervo levantó sus cuchillas por segunda vez y las bajó rápidamente, Takeru se soltó. Y él mismo se sorprendió del gesto que acababa de hacer.

Hikari sintió de nuevo que caía, y esta vez nadie iba a agarrarlos. Ambos jóvenes empezaron a caer de aquel precipicio, aún él tomando la muñeca de ella. Hikari cerró los ojos con fuerza y no supo en qué momento dejó de caer.

Lo siguiente que notó fue agua a su alrededor. La chica abrió bruscamente sus ojos al notar que su respiración se cortaba. El agua estaba helada y turbia. Intentó nadar hacia arriba, hacia la superficie, pero la corriente era muy fuerte y el peso de su mochila tiraba de ella, hundiéndola. Notó que seguía sintiendo la mano de Takeru aferrada a su brazo. Aún dentro del agua se giró hacia el rubio. Pero él no parecía estar consciente, Hikari vio como la corriente parecía querer arrastrarlo.

En ese momento fue ella la que le tomó a él de la muñeca.

Y no supo cómo pero entonces observó un reflejo rojizo en la espada que Takeru aún llevaba atada a su espalda. La espada empezó a brillar e iluminó el rostro de Hikari. Y entonces la espada empezó a tirar del cuerpo inconsciente del rubio hacia arriba, hacia la superficie y, por ende, también del cuerpo de Hikari.

Cuando salió a la superficie finalmente pudo respirar y vio que la corriente del rio les estaba arrastrando a ambos dios sabía hacia donde. La espada había empezado a flotar. Hikari, quien no había sido nunca una mala nadadora, aprovechó aquello para tomar a Takeru del brazo y hacer que el rubio sacara la cabeza fuera del agua.

No sabía si respiraba, pero no le quedaba otra que arrastrarlo con ella.

La espada seguía brillando y, para suerte de Hikari, también parecía flotar. La chica miró hacia el frente del rio, intentando descubrir algún punto al que poderse agarrar. Pero lo que encontró solo la aterró más. Una cascada parecía asomarse a unos metros más adelante. Agarró con fuerza la muñeca del rubio y la espada cuando llegaron a la cascada.

Saltaron con el agua. Y Hikari no pudo evitar soltar a Takeru. Entonces le perdió mientras volvía a sentir aire y de nuevo una caída. Cayó al agua del rio y notó que el caudal había disminuido. Fue en aquel momento que la joven pudo empezar a nadar.

Con esfuerzo consiguió llegar a alguna zona del rio en la cual ella podía tocar con los pies en el suelo. Se enderezó.

Hikari entonces levantó el rostro y descubrió que se encontraba en lo que parecía una cueva. Junto a ella y con una luz rojiza, que poco a poco se iba extinguiendo, se encontraba la espada. Hikari se levantó y se acercó hacia ella. Cuando la tocó la espada dejó de brillar y Hikari sintió una paz que no supo de donde le vino.

Descubrió la cascada detrás suyo, con el agua cayendo sonoramente. El brillo rojizo se había ido y ahora solo la luz que se transmitía por entre el agua era la que iluminaba la zona.

Hikari salió a la fría orilla de roca todavía aferrándose con fuerza a la espada. Todo estaba en una extraña calma, protagonizada por el agua de la cascada cayendo rítmicamente. Toda su ropa estaba completamente mojada, de su mochila caían chorros de agua y sus cabellos, largos hasta los hombros, chorreaban de igual modo.

En aquel momento sintió algo rompiendo la tranquilidad de aquel lugar. Divisó la cabeza de Takeru atravesar el agua a unos metros de ella. Vio como el chico respiraba una gran bocanada de aire y empezaba a nadar hacia ella, quizás sin haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de la castaña.

La joven se mordió el labio y como pudo desenvainó la espada.

Lo primero que encontró Takeru cuando pudo llegar a la orilla y levantar el rostro fue el filo de la espada. El joven levantó el rostro sorprendido y se encontró con la morena quien, temblando, sujetaba la espada con ambas manos. La funda rojiza de la mítica arma estaba tirada a unos metros detrás de la chica.

Takeru se quedó arrodillado siendo apuntado.

-Hazlo- dijo él entonces, levantando de nuevo su mirada hacia la chica. Ella no dijo nada. –Yo lo hubiera hecho…-susurró él.

Pero Hikari supo entonces que mentía, ¿por qué entonces la había tomado de la mano?

-No puedo- dijo ella. Takeru frunció el entrecejo. Hikari aferró con más fuerza aquella arma. Ella tenía una promesa que cumplir. Observó de arriba abajo al chico que tenía enfrente, debía tener su misma edad. Vio el parche delante de su ojo izquierdo y deseó poder saber qué se ocultaba detrás de aquella tela. Entonces observó la mano del rubio, la izquierda, la cual sangraba profundamente. –Estás herido…- dijo ella. Él desvió su mirada hacia su mano y no añadió nada más.

-¿Por qué no lo haces? Has desenvainado la espada- preguntó él. Hikari frunció el entrecejo, cualquiera podía desenvainar una espada. ¿No?

-Lo siento- dijo ella. –Pero tengo una promesa que cumplir.

Y Takeru solo pudo ver determinación y algo que le recordó al triunfo en los ojos rubís de aquella chica, atada a él debido al destino.

_Continuará... _

* * *

**¡Ya los tenemos juntos! ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? **

**Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, RR! **

**Nos leemos, **

**Kyo.*4**


	22. Chapter 22

**¡Buen final/inicio de semana a todos! A los que seáis de España espero que hayais tenido la oportunidad de poder visitar el Salón del Manga de Barcelona, aunque haya sido cortito. ¡Yo sigo quejándome del poco caso que le han hecho a Digimon Tri, por no decir nulo! **

**Este capítulo lo escribí hace algun tiempo, pero tenía que hacer algunos retoques. Si soy sincera llevo esta historia algo adelantada... pero me dejo margen para poder cambiar cositas a medida que avanza. **

**\- Fairy Scarlet: ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Sé que por ahora va corta de romance, pero al final te vas a cansar del miel y azúcar que tendrá este fic. ¡Te lo prometo! **

**\- nemesis: Sigo actualizando, gracias por tus palabras. **

**\- Kazanari Kirika: ¡acertaste! Soy tan predecible... Espero que este capítulo lo encuentres igual o más hermoso. **

**\- Anaiza18: Si Takeru es malo o o no creo que aún quedan algunos caps por descubrirlo... **

* * *

**·*· A TRAVÉS DEL BOSQUE ·*·**

**Capítulo 22: **

* * *

Hikari seguía apuntando con la espada a Takeru, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Miró de nuevo al muchacho y vio como éste desviaba la mirada, llevándose una mano a la boca del estómago.

-Tenemos…tenemos que salir de aquí- empezó ella con voz dudosa. Negó con fuerza, no podía comportarse así. Debía mostrarse segura de sus actos. –Vamos- ordenó al muchacho. Entonces el chico se levantó, pero antes de enderezarse por completo, Hikari oyó como soltaba un quejido y se volvía a llevar su mano derecha a uno de los lados de su estómago. Takeru apretó los dientes. -¡Ey! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó ella al notar aquello.

Takeru no contestó sino que desvió su mirada hacia su estómago y Hikari pudo ver, cuando él levantó su mano, una herida negruzca en la zona del estómago.

-Taichi…-susurró ella al recordar el golpe del moreno. Takeru apretó los dientes de nuevo.

-Estupendo- le oyó decir Hikari, irónicamente. Entonces ella se acercó hacia él, intentando ayudarlo. Pero antes de que llegara a tocarlo él la apartó bruscamente. Ella se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo enfurecida.

-Sólo quería ayudarte- dijo sin descruzar sus brazos. Vio como Takeru caminaba lentamente hacia una de les paredes de la cueva y se aferraba a ella. Hikari observó el rastro de agua que iba dejando el joven y como su cabello mojado le cubría parte del parche. Al tocar con la espalda en la pared, el joven se dejó caer lentamente al suelo, aún sujetándose la herida. Entonces Hikari se dio cuenta de que la herida en la mano parecía haber dejado de sangrar.

El recuerdo de las heridas de Daisuke cerrándose le vino a la mente.

-Así que también eres como ellos- añadió ella tras ver aquello. Takeru la miró curioso y Hikari vio una ligera sombra de sonrisa en su rostro.

-De alguna manera, sí- dijo él. Hikari se sorprendió, no había esperado que le respondiera. –Tu hermano no controla demasiado bien su fuerza- aseguró él. Hikari ladeó el rostro, sorprendida de que el rubio supiera que ambos eran hermano. Ella esperó entonces a que el continuara, pero Takeru no añadió nada más. En aquel momento la chica se llevó una mano a la frente.

-¡Tai!- gritó y el rubio la miró. -¡Los chicos!- dijo. Se mordió el labio… debía ir a por ellos. Casi se había olvidado de sus guerreros, que habían corrido a protegerla. Debían salir de ahí y comprobar que estuvieran bien. –Debemos ir con ellos, hay que saber si están bien… si esos cuervos los han… -empezó a temblar de rabia al pensar en qué situación podrían encontrarse. Sintió impotencia por estar ella en aquella cueva, alejada de los peligros, mientras ellos los enfrentaban.

Oyó un suspiro. Abrió los ojos y miró a Takeru.

-Cierra los ojos- dijo él. Hikari frunció el entrecejo, no entendiendo a que venía aquello. Luego su mirada rubí se desvió hacia el parche del joven. –Veo que ya sabes muchas cosas- oyó la voz del muchacho. Ella tragó saliva.

-¿Podrás encontrarlos?- le preguntó dudosa, juntando ambas manos delante de su pecho.

-Es una de las caras de mi maldición- comentó él, a lo que ella no pudo más que asentir. Cerró los ojos pero los abrió de repente.

-¿¡Y si cuando los abra ya no estás!?- preguntó alterada. No había pensado en aquello. Pero como respuesta solo obtuvo la sonrisa irónica y ligera del rubio.

-Casi no puedo moverme, si empiezo a irme creo que te darías cuenta- especificó él. Hikari entonces pensó en lo tonta que podía resultar a veces. ¡Por supuesto! Si casi ni había conseguido llegar a la pared. Tras aquello asintió y cerró los ojos. –No los abras hasta que yo te lo diga- oyó su voz. La chica asintió y cerró con fuerza los párpados.

Y tras unos segundos con los ojos cerrados pensó en lo estúpida que acababa de ser. Estúpida y confiada. Ahora mismo había caído completamente a la merced del joven. Apretó los puños al darse cuenta que ahora, quizás, al abrir los ojos, se encontrara de lleno con el ojo de diamante mirándola fijamente. Él podía matarla sólo con la mirada, si se quitaba el parche y la miraba. Si ella se perdía en aquel ojo que nadie jamás había podido describir… ¿Por qué le había creído de esa manera? ¡Porqué no había desconfiado? Quizás era porqué aún podía sentir calidez en su muñeca, aún después de haber estado dentro del agua fría y turbia. Apretó con más fuerza la espada que, aunque ya no brillara, aún se notaba cálida. Y tragó saliva.

-Por favor…-empezó a susurrar. Empezaba a tener miedo aunque una parte de ella parecía no querer sucumbir ante ese sentimiento, como si una parte de ella quisiera confiar ciegamente en aquel joven. Aunque Hikari le había visto enfrentarse a su propio hermano… aunque no le hubiera atacado… Respiró hondo. -¿Vas a matarme?- preguntó entonces, con toda la serenidad de la que fue capaz.

Takeru, quien justo acababa de cubrir su ojo y había estado a punto de avisarla, se quedó completamente callado. ¿Cómo no había caído en aquella oportunidad? Simplemente había hecho aquello que había dicho, sin pensar tan siquiera que tenía la oportunidad de deshacerse de ella. El rubio la miró con el ojo de diamante ya cubierto por aquel parche. Se lo terminó de atar con fuerza detrás de la cabeza. Y esperó.

¿Por qué no la mataba él mismo?

Desvió la mirada hacia la espada desenvainada de la chica, aquella espada que había sido su objetivo todo ese tiempo. Que ella, tan tranquilamente, había conseguido separar de su funda. Negó mientras una enigmática sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

¿Por qué, si por su culpa estaba él envuelto en todo aquello?

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos- dijo él. Pero ella se mantuvo estática. Takeru vio como la joven de cabellos castaños contenía el aire y como se aferraba a la espada.

-Respóndeme- le pidió ella con toda la firmeza de la que fue capaz. La joven tragó saliva. -¿Me salvaste la vida y ahora vas a matarme?- le preguntó.

Aunque aquella pregunta fuera totalmente irónica.

Entonces él se recostó en la pared.

-No lo sé, decídelo tú- le respondió y la observó curioso. ¿Sería ella capaz de abrir los ojos y mirarlo? ¿Se giraría y huiría dejándolo allí? ¿Qué haría ella? La misteriosa protectora por la que tanto tiempo estuvo esperando.

Pero para Hikari aquello no tenía sentido. Sabía seguro que él la había agarrado instantes antes de que cayera, que él fue consciente de lo que iba a pasar ya que su ojo, de algún modo, se lo había mostrado y que él la había salvado. De aquello estaba casi segura. Y aún más lo estuvo al recordar la mirada de confusión del joven la primera vez que la vio.

-De acuerdo- dijo ella intentando reunir todo el valor del que fue capaz. Respiró hondo. –Tres, dos, ¡uno!- y tras gritar el último número Hikari abrió los ojos.

Y al ver al rubio apoyado cómodamente en la pared, con su ojo totalmente cubierto, no pudo más que sentirse totalmente estúpida. Tanto que no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo. Aunque tras unos instantes consiguió sonreír.

-Lo sabía- dijo ella y el rubio ladeó el rostro y no añadió nada. -¿Están bien?- su tono de voz cambió totalmente al recordar porqué habían hecho aquello. La expresión de Takeru también cambió. El joven asintió en silencio.

-Sí, pudieron huir a tiempo. Tu hermano tiene una herida en su espalda, pero parece que aún le queda energía para enfrentarse a Matt- soltó el rubio. Hikari asintió.

-Típico de Tai- añadió ella. -¿Y la chica?- preguntó entonces recordando a la de cabellos ondulados.

-Parece que el hada está con ellos- expuso Takeru. Hikari frunció el entrecejo. ¿Hada?

-¿El hada?- preguntó ella. Takeru la miró curioso y asintió. Así que la misteriosa chica era una hada. -Era demasiado guapa- comentó Hikari. Takeru desvió la mirada y Hikari volvió a ver aquel amago de sonrisa del joven. Ella ladeó el rostro y observó mejor al misterioso joven. De verdad que se parecía a su hermano, a ella le pareció igual de guapo que él. Sin quererlo, volvió a notar sus mejillas sonrosadas. Negó con fuerza, ¡no debía pensar en aquello!

Entonces notó lo cansada que estaba en realidad, ahora que sabía que sus amigos estaban bien, podía tomarse un descanso. La morena decidió acercarse también a la pared de aquella cuerva, a una distancia prudente del rubio. Pegó la espalda y, como hubiera hecho él, empezó a deslizarse hacia el suelo. Al sentarse se desató la mochila rosada que llevaba a su espalda. Una mueca apareció en su rostro al ver la mochila totalmente empapada. La abrió para dejar caer un chorro de agua de su interior. Suspiró resignada. Tantos preparativos para nada. Empezó a sacar cosas de la bolsa: la ropa de recambio, el chubasquero, el cuaderno que llevaba para apuntar cosas importantes… Todo destrozado. Pero tras hurgar un poco consiguió encontrar aquello que estaba buscando. Aún si la caja estaba totalmente destrozada, ya que era de cartón, el delicioso contenido envuelto en bolsas individuales de plástico parecía intacto.

Agradeció al cielo aquel detalle de envolver las galletas en bolsas individuales, aunque después lo maldijo por toda la contaminación que aquello causaba.

Se abrazó a si misma mientras observaba con tristeza su destrozada mochila, agradeció entonces que el aire de la cueva se sintiera cálido, si no fuera así probablemente cogería un resfriado al estar tanto tiempo con la ropa mojada. Unos segundos después, miró a su lado y vio al rubio mirando perdidamente el techo de la cueva. Notó como seguía sujetándose su herida con su mano sana. Suspiró y se levantó de su sitio. Anduvo hacia él y cuando este la miró solo pudo encontrar la mano de ella ofreciéndole uno de sus tan amados paquetes de galletes.

-Come, no quiero tener que llevarte a rastras- dijo ella entregándole aquello. Antes de que él respondiera ella soltó algunos paquetes de galletas delante de él y volvió a sentarse apartada unos metros del joven.

Cuando volvió a sentarse abrió uno de los paquetes que le quedaba y le dio un mordisco a una de las galletas. El chocolate le supo a gloria.

Y poco a poco fue terminándose las galletas. Entonces no supo en qué momento se había quedado dormida y ni si el _gracias _que oyó fue real o parte de sus sueños.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Y hasta aquí la actualización de hoy. Por fin empezamos a conocer un poco más al Takeru de este AU... quizás un poco más reservado y serio al que estamos acostumbrados... Ya me direis. **

**¡Opiniones, quejas, sugerencias, RR! **

**Nos leemos, **

**Kyo.4* **


	23. Chapter 23

**Feliz mitad de Noviembre, así porqué sí. **

**Gracias por los RR, estoy muy contenta de que la historia os guste y agradecida de que os toméis un momento para decirlo. ¡Siempre anima! **

**\- j: poco a poco vendrá la acción, no desesperes! **

**\- Hikari Yagami de Takaishi: Gracias amiga! Espero que poco a poco vayas teniendo más tiempo para echarle un vistazo a la historia, de tanto en tanto!**

**\- RebecaSchmidt: Hola! Para nada suenas mal. Pues la verdad es que es la primera vez que oigo hablar de Wattpad... Y tampoco me lo había planteado mucho, no sé si la gente lo leería sino fuera porque salen estos personajes que tanto nos gustan. Aunque bueno, quizás podamos hablar de ello. ¡Saludos! **

**\- Kazanari Kirika: el odio es a veces muy complicado... Ya veremos si logramos cambiarlo. **

**\- anaiza18: Gracias por ser una lectora tan fiel, espero sigas disfrutando. **

**Y sin más... **

* * *

***A TRAVÉS DEL BOSQUE **

* * *

**Capitulo 23**

Takeru abrió con fuerza sus ojos, aún sentía su corazón salirse de su pecho. Respiró hondo intentando recordar donde estaba. Parecía que las pesadillas jamás le abandonarían. Que los rostros asustados de las gentes jamás desaparecerían de su mente. Que la última mirada con lágrimas de su madre jamás se borraría. Que jamás podría huir de aquello. Que cada vez que cerraba los ojos, las pesadillas acudían a él, raudas y fuertes. Si eran solo malos sueños o realidades, eso él no lo sabía.

Negó con la cabeza, intentando apartar aquellas imágenes. Respiró de nuevo, tranquilizándose y observó a su alrededor. Empezó a escuchar el respirar tranquilo de la joven de cabellos castaños. Se giró hacia ella y la vio apoyada encima de su maleta, aún abrazando la misteriosa espada. Recordó como ella había confiado en él y había abierto los ojos incluso sintiéndose amenazada de muerte. Volvió a sentir aquello que no quería sentir: ganas de protegerla.

Pero rápidamente negó. No. Aquello era solo el deseo de la maldita sangre de guardián que recorría sus venas, no sus deseos. No era él, era el destino quien quería tomar las decisiones por él. Pero no iba a permitírselo.

Desvió la mirada hacia la herida en su estómago, la notó mejor. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo, suponía que no demasiado. Observó entonces la herida en su mano izquierda, la que parecía que tardaría más en curar. Recordó como se había lanzado a por la mano de la chica, ¡demonios!

Se levantó lentamente, aún ayudándose de la pared. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Debía volver a la mansión con los cuervos? ¿Debía seguir buscando al dios del bosque? Miró hacia la cascada, pensando en qué parte del rio debía encontrarse. Pero entonces algo visto a través de su ojo maldito le desvió los pensamientos.

Se giró lentamente hacia uno de los caminos de dentro de la cueva. Su ojo parecía querer mostrarle algo, intentó concentrarse. A través del párpado cerrado, el ojo de diamante vio un reflejo verdoso brillante salir de aquel camino. Takeru tragó saliva y se dirigió hacia aquel lugar. Andando lentamente.

Empezó a adentrarse por aquel estrecho camino cavado en la roca. Debía ir ligeramente agachado y sólo el resplandor verdoso iluminaba sus pasos. El contacto de algo a su espalda le hizo dar un ligero salto.

-No puedes irte sin mí- oyó entonces. Se giró lentamente para encontrarse con los ojos rubís de Hikari, quien sujetaba con su mano su capa marrón y con su otra mano la espada. La chica frunció el entrecejo. –Debes venir conmigo- sentenció ella.

-Esto de no poder verte me pone nervioso- admitió entonces él para sorpresa de la chica. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero entonces la volvió a cerrar. Desvió su mirada rojiza hacia el suelo y luego simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-¿Has encontrado una salida?- le preguntó sin mirarlo. Él negó.

-Pero hay algo por aquí… -comentó él levantando un brazo y señalando el reflejo verdoso que podía ver. Ella levantó la cabeza y asintió.

-Lo veo- admitió. Entonces fue ella la que tomó la delantera. Tras unos instantes de sorpresa, el rubio asintió y siguió a la muchacha a través del estrecho pasillo de roca. La mochila rosada bailaba en la espalda de la joven y lo único que se oía eran los pasos de ambos y el tintineo de los llaveros decorativos de la mochila.

Cuando salieron del pasillo ella se detuvo, y él también lo hizo. Takeru apartó ligeramente a la joven de delante de él y tragó saliva.

Allí, delante de ambos, estaba el imponente ciervo, dios del bosque. El ciervo que parecía hecho de cristal relleno de bosque, yacía en medio de aquella sala cavada en la piedra. Cuatro distintos caminos parecían conducir hacia aquel mismo lugar. Los ojos como la luna se clavaron en la recién llegada pareja.

-Es el dios…-dijo él. Imaginó que, tras saltar, el ser había conseguido llegar al mismo lugar. La criatura no se movió del sitio, sino que clavó con más firmeza sus ojos en ambos. Entonces Takeru se fijo en la mancha negruzca que tenía en una de sus patas, una mancha que se estaba comiendo el mundo del interior del dios. Takeru recordó cuando Gamma había herido al Dios.

Hikari, por su lado, parecía perderse en la mirada de aquel ser. Hacía que algo en su interior reaccionara, como le había pasado con Garuru la primera vez, y con aquel misterioso gato. Lo mismo que había sentido al verlo arriba en la montaña. Quiso sonreír al creer que el Dios estaba bien.

-Va a morir- oyó el susurro de Takeru. Ella se giró hacia él, sorprendida. El rubio la miró fijamente largo rato.

Entonces Hikari oyó una voz que no supo describir. Era como mil pájaros cantando y como miles de hojas bailando al viento. Era el susurro del viento en las copas de los árboles, pero también similar a rocas cayendo por la montaña. Eran animales cavando la tierra y batir de alas.

-Él tiene razón, el bosque se muere- afirmó aquella voz. Hikari se llevó una mano a la boca. Desvió la mirada hacia el ciervo, quien parecía decirle que se acercara hacia él. –Acércate, protectora- la llamó. Hikari anduvo unos pasos temerosos hasta ponerse a su lado. Ella tragó saliva y esperó. –Siento muchas cosas dentro de ti, pero también las siento dormidas. –expuso él. Hikari asintió con fuerza. Ella también lo sabía, que desde que había pisado aquel mundo muchas cosas dentro de ella parecían ir despertando muy lentamente. Demasiado.

-¿Cómo puedo despertarlas?- preguntó intentando que su voz no temblara. El ciervo desvió la mirada y esperó antes de contestar. Luego desvió su mirada como la luna hacia el joven.

-Con esperanza y convicción- susurró, de forma que solo Hikari pudo ser capaz de oírlo. Y antes de que ella pudiera preguntarle nada más, los ojos como la luna del Dios parecieron encontrar el amanecer.

La joven se giró confundida hacia su acompañante y lo encontró muy serio mirando hacia uno de los túneles que conectaban con aquella zona. Su expresión alteró a la chica.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó. Takeru apretó los dientes y sin mirarla contestó:

-Delta está viniendo.

Hikari no supo exactamente cuál de los cuervos era Delta, pero le fue totalmente igual. Cualquiera de ellos representaba un serio peligro.

-¡Debemos irnos!- Dijo ella acercándose hacia el Dios, mirándolo fijamente. –Tienes que venir con nosotros- le dijo ella, a lo que el ciervo negó. Y la voz del batir de alas simplemente susurró que "ya era demasiado tarde".

Takeru notó su sangre hervir mientras fijaba su mirada azulada en la entrada del túnel por el cual sabía que el cuervo estaba llegando. Miró a la castaña, que negaba tristemente delante del ciervo. Apretó los dientes, ¿qué debía hacer? ¡¿Qué demonios debía hacer en aquel momento?!

Hikari giró sobre sus talones para mirar a Takeru, totalmente aterrada. El Dios no iba a moverse, de eso estaba claro y si el cuervo llegaba ella no sabía cómo podría defenderse. Observó al rubio, quien no podía ocultar su mirada de confusión. Una gota de sudor caía por el rostro del joven.

-Mierda…-dijo él entre dientes. Y antes de que ella hiciera ningún gesto, unos pasos empezaron a oírse.

Y los pasos se sincronizaron con los ruidosos latidos de su corazón.

Se giró aterrada hacia la entrada del túnel por la cual se acercaba el cuervo. Intentó correr para alejarse de aquel lugar y apretó los puños. Esa vez sería capaz de hacerlo. En menos de un día se había enfrentado a aquellos monstruos dos veces. Parecía que su destino quería que su vida acabara en aquel instante. Pero no lo haría. Su mirada rubí se desvió hacia el ciervo quien pareció entender lo que decía. Sus ojos cada vez más del anaranjado del amanecer y su cuerpo cada vez más oscuro.

Y la luz de aquel lugar también iba atenuándose.

El ruido de dos cuchillas al afilarse mutuamente erizó su piel. Los pasos eran cada vez más fuertes. Su respiración se volvió entrecortada. Tomó con más fuerza la espada de su madre y asintió firmemente.

Y Delta apareció en el umbral del túnel, el cuervo de las cuchillas.

-Te encontré- dijo con aquella voz grave que Hikari había oído encima del precipicio. EL cuervo desvió su mirada grisácea hacia Takeru pero simplemente ladeó el rostro. Entonces pasó su mirada hacia el ciervo que yacía en medio de la sala. Una mueca parecida a sonrisa apareció en aquel rostro.

Hikari entonces decidió situarse entre el ciervo y el cuervo. Tomó aire y, temblando de pies a cabeza, desenvainó lentamente la espada. A medida que el filo abandonaba la funda, una luz rojiza se iba desprendiendo. La luz escarlata del tono de la sangre, que antes les había guiado fuera del rio. La luz dio confianza a Hikari quien levantó el filo hacia el cuervo.

Delta se relamió los labios en un deje que no intimidó a Hikari. Tras aquello saltó directo hacia la chica. Ella, soltando un chillido, fue capaz de parar el ataque de las cuchillas. La luz escarlata brilló con más fuerza cuando las cuchillas chocaron contra ellas. Hikari retrocedió unos pasos y notó el pelaje sedoso del Dios del bosque. Sintió calidez en ese lugar.

El cuervo estaba justo enfrente de ella, podía sentir su olor, similar al de la mujer cuervo. Apretó los dientes y empujó con todas sus fuerzas. El cuervo retrocedió al igual que ella al ver como la luz escarlata incrementaba. Delta se llevó uno de los brazos delante de sus ojos, cubriéndose. La chica aprovechó aquel momento para dar una estocada torpe con la espada. Pero Delta consiguió pararla incluso cegado por aquella luz. Hikari notó que el cuervo la empujaba a través de sus cuchillas. Intentó resistir en su posición, pero perdió el equilibrio y fue enviada un metro hacia atrás. La chica se sujetó de rodillas apoyándose en la espada.

Se mordió el labio mirando enfrente.

¿De verdad creía poder ganar?

Apretó la empuñadura de la espada y se levantó como pudo. Delta se acercaba hacia ella lentamente. Al estar justo delante de ella el cuervo hizo un movimiento que Hikari no se esperaba y agachándose le golpeó los tobillos. La chica cayó al suelo bruscamente y sintió un dolor agudo en su tobillo derecho. Levantó la mirada y vio la cuchilla del cuervo acercarse a ella desde uno de los lados. Levantó al brazo y creó una de aquellas barreras, que más pareció un escudo. El golpe chocó contra la barrera y el cuervo fue enviado hacia atrás. Hikari aprovechó el momento para levantarse y entonces notó que se había torcido el tobillo. Soltó un quejido.

Desvió su mirada rubí para encontrar de nuevo al cuervo y la mirada grisácea la aterró. El cuervo parecía enfurecido. El demonio saltó hacia ella. Hikari levantó de nuevo una mano y creo otra barrera. El cuervo empezó a dar patadas con furia. Al último golpe la barrera se rompió y Hikari notó el golpe en su mejilla izquierda. El golpe la tumbo al suelo. La espada cayó de sus manos alejándose unos centímetros lejos de ella. Hikari se giró y se apoyó sobre sus manos.

Justo delante de ella, aquella mirada gris. Apretó los dientes. Notó sangre cayendo lentamente de su labio.

Pero su mirada era firme.

El cuervo se quedó quieto unos instantes, su mirada fija en aquellos ojos color rubí. Algo dentro del cuervo pareció despertar ante aquella mirada fiera de la chica. Algo similar al pánico. Presa de desconcierto, el demonio levantó una de sus cuchillas.

Pero entonces la espada empezó a brillar de nuevo. El cuervo cubrió sus ojos ante aquello. Hikari tragó saliva. El cuervo desvió la mirada. La joven también cubrió sus ojos al incrementarse la luz.

Y cuando la luz escarlata pareció atenuarse, el cuervo volvió lentamente su mirada hacia la chica, dispuesto a terminar el golpe. Pero entonces, lo que encontró, fue la muerte.

Lo último que vio, fue un brillo tan especial que jamás pudo ser descrito.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿alguna idea? **

**Comentarios, dudas, quejas, RR. **

**Nos leemos, **

**con cariño**

**Kyo.4* **


	24. Chapter 24

**¡Hola a todos! ¡Feliz año nuevo! Hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de actualizar, y ya veis, día de reyes y aquí estoy yo de nuevo. Obsesionada escuchando la Sad-OST de One Piece, totalmente inspirador. **

**\- Nalugruviajerza4E: ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! (Por ambos en realidad!) Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, y a tus amigas también. Tomo nota de tu sugerencia. Espero que el mundo que he creado siga teniendo sentido y bueno si te gusta esta clase de historias te recomiendo el anime Hiiro no kakera (el cual use como inspiración, ya verás que me dio la base de esta historia!).**

**\- NievesJS13: ¡Aun te queda cosa por leer! Espero la sigas disfrutando, y que tus vacaciones hayan sido geniales. **

**\- Hikari Yagami de Takaishi: Hola amiga! Aqui seguimos, quizás con otro cap de estos cortos... pero supongo que es la dinámica de este fic. Espero disfrutes.**

**\- : Gracias por tu comentario. ¡Espero sigas disfrutando! **

**-anaiza18: Uh, quien sabe si Takeru la salvó, tendras que seguir leyendo para descubrir como irá todo. **

**-Kazanari Kirika: Sé que los caps son cortos.. empecé con esta dinámica y así se han quedado... pero bueno, así los escribo com más fluideza y tampoco se hacen tan pesados. Tendras que seguir leyendo para descubrir que pasará. Saludos. **

**\- beluuh: gracias por tu comentario. Espero poder actualizar más pronto la próxima vez. Para Sora aún hay que esperar un poquito, pero le tengo algo reservado, te lo aseguro. **

**-RebecaSchmidt: Hola Rebece! Aun tengo pendiente enviarte un correo, lo siento! Lo ví ahora cuando abrí (por fin de nuevo) mi cuenta en FF... Espero disfrutes este cap y nos leemos pronto. **

**¡Estoy super feliz! Esta historia empezó sola, andando sin nadie que la observara, y ahora ya somos muchos que estamos aquí juntos, viéndola crecer. ¡Muchísimas gracias! Y bueno... viendo los RR me doy cuenta que debo actualizar más rápido, ¡lo intentaré! **

* * *

**A TRAVÉS DEL BOSQUE**

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

Hikari oyó algo pesado cayendo al suelo y cuando giró su rostro para descubrir qué era, encontró delante suya la espalda de Takeru. Ella se llevó una mano delante de la boca, sorprendida. Entonces sus ojos rubís se desviaron hacia el cuerpo muerto del cuervo. Abrió aún más los ojos y observó que Takeru llevaba en sus manos el parche de tela que utilizaba para cubrirse su ojo maldito.

-¿Qué…-intentó decir, pero antes de poder terminar el rubio cayó de rodillas al suelo. Hikari oyó como respiraba entrecortadamente y, como pudo, se acercó hacia él. Le tomó ligeramente por la espalda y el rubio se apoyó en ella. Takeru apretaba con fuerza su mano izquierda contra su ojo. El joven soltó un quejido apretando aún más fuerte.

Hikari observó atónita aquello. Miró de nuevo al cuervo yaciendo al suelo, con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, perdidos en la nada. En un instante. Un solo instante había necesitado Takeru para matarlo. La chica tragó saliva. ¿Tan poderoso era aquello?

El rubio temblaba entre los brazos de ella. HIkari lo tomó con más fuerza. Entonces el siseante ruido de unas cadenas pareció nacer en la mente de Hikari, sin embargo desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido y ella lo olvidó en el siguiente instante.

-Tranquilo- le susurró. –Tranquilízate-. Y aquellas palabras parecieron tener efecto en el joven, quien poco a poco dejó de temblar. La respiración de él seguía, sin embargo, siendo entrecortada. La joven, entonces, tomó de la mano de él aquel parche de tela. Takeru pareció no darse cuenta. Aún situada detrás de él, Hikari intentó tomar la mano izquierda del joven. Él pareció no querer dejar de apretar su ojo izquierdo, pero al final Hikari lo consiguió. Cuidadosamente consiguió colocarle el parche y atarlo suavemente detrás de la cabeza de él.

Y luego, largos minutos de silencio.

Hikari notó entonces la sangre que bajaba lentamente de la comisura de su labio. Se llevó una mano a él y lo notó hinchado. Suspiró.

-Gracias- fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca. Takeru simplemente asintió sin decir nada más.

Hikari volvió a mirar el cadáver del cuervo y se sorprendió al verlo empezar a convertirse en plumas negras. Frunció el entrecejo mientras las piernas, el torso, las cuchillas y finalmente los ojos se convertían en plumas negras. Las plumas danzaron en el aire, en un misterioso viento que hacía que se arremolinaran. Hikari las vio elevarse en el suelo, desprender reflejos negruzcos y finalmente convertirse en fino polvo negro. Polvo o cenizas que cayeron al suelo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó ella. Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Respiró hondo y se separó ligeramente del joven, quien parecía totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos. Hikari se situó delante de él y vio que su mirada azulada estaba perdida en algún punto del suelo. -¿Estás bien?- le preguntó ella.

Takeru la miró fijamente y Hikari vio un brillo nuevo en aquel ojo del color del cielo. Él levantó lentamente uno de sus brazos y lo acercó al rostro de ella. Hikari se quedó estática y esperó sentir el contacto de su mano en su rostro. Cuando lo hizo, lo notó cálido. Él colocó la palma de su mano suavemente en el lateral izquierdo del rostro de ella, con el pulgar limpió ligeramente la sangre que caía de su labio. Ella no pudo más que sentir sus mejillas arder ante aquello.

Aunque le notase tan cálido.

Entonces él pareció darse cuenta de su gesto y retiró bruscamente la mano del rostro de ella. Su mirada se volvió una de confusión. Y se llevó la mano a la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

-Me duele- se quejó Takeru. Hikari, quien aún seguía sonrojada, desvió su mirada. Tosió y se levantó del suelo como pudo. Notó el dolor agudo al apoyar su pie, seguramente se había hecho un esguince. Apoyando muy ligeramente el pie en el suelo consiguió llegar hacia donde estaba la espada, la tomó del suelo y la usó para apoyarse.

Y entonces notó que ahora, solo la luz escarlata restante de la espada era lo único que iluminaba aquel lugar. Su mirada se dirigió hacia el ciervo, pero ya solo encontró un caparazón hueco. Era un ciervo sin bosque dentro y sin ojos como la luna.

¿Cuándo fue que el bosque pereció?

Entonces, de las sombras de aquel lugar, pequeñas criaturas empezaron a emerger. Hikari observó como las sombras formaban lo que parecían ser diminutos humanoides con dos piernas y brazos sin manos ni sin pies y con la cabeza perfectamente redonda. Los humanoides formados de sombras empezaron a andar dando saltitos hacia el ciervo. Llegaban de todos los lados de la sala y se acercaban lentamente. Entonces apareció lo que era una boca rojiza con afilados dientes, y los humanoides empezaron a comerse la sombra del cuerpo del ciervo.

Hikari negó con la cabeza ante aquella grotesca imagen, hasta que uno de los humanoides reparó en ella. Tragó saliva y vio que empezaba a estar rodeada.

-Comesombras- susurró Takeru, y el joven se levantó rápidamente. –Debemos irnos.

Hikari asintió ante aquello y como pudo empezó a alejarse de las sombras. Takeru apareció detrás de ella y tomándola del brazo la guió hacia uno de los túneles. Y Hikari se despidió del dios del bosque antes de salir de aquel lugar.

Pero sus pasos eran inseguros y lentos, cada momento que apoyaba el pie en el suelo un agudo dolor le recorría el cuerpo. Y sólo veía pasillos y más pasillos de roca iluminados por la tenue luz de una espada moribunda.

-No puedo correr tanto- pronunció como pudo, intentando que su compañero se detuviera.

Takeru, sin embargo, no tenía la intención de hacerlo. Hikari vio como el rubio miraba hacia atrás por encima de su hombro. Ella paró entonces, apoyándose en la pared para intentar mantener su pie en el aire. Sus brazos abrazaban la espada.

-Ya... no nos siguen- dijo jadeando. Takeru apretó más su agarre alrededor del brazo de ella.

-Te equivocas, viven en las sombras- susurró mientras señalaba hacia atrás. Hikari, como pudo, se giró y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Allí, en el umbral de la luz, dos brazos negros parecían empezar a tomar forma. Dos brazos que parecían estirarse y convertirse en cuatro dedos redondos. El humanoide parecía querer ir saliendo de la luz y poco a poco intentar devorarla.

Y detrás de él, más comesombras.

Hikari tragó saliva. Debía continuar. Sin querer desvió la mirada hacia su pie e intentó olvidar aquel dolor agudo. Empezó a correr como pudo, pero nada más unos pasos notó que necesitaba volver a detenerse. Empezó a negar con la cabeza, frustrada.

-No puedo, de verdad, no puedo- admitió ella. Quería echarse a llorar ante aquello, la frustración parecía agruparse en su pecho. Takeru había vuelto a girar hacia ella, la miraba confuso. Ella quiso abrir la boca, decirle que la ayudara, pero no era capaz de hacerlo.

Y sin embargo, esa vez, no fue necesario.

Takeru tiró con fuerza del brazo de la joven y luego se agachó delante de ella, dándole la espalda. Hikari lo agradeció en silencio, y tras aquello subió a la espalda del rubio. Rodeó el cuello del joven con sus brazos y notó como el agarraba sus piernas. Tras aquello el rubio se levantó, más ágilmente de lo que la chica hubiera esperado. Hikari agarró con fuerza la espada y ambos se pusieron en marcha.

Se giró justo para ver acercándose más comesombras.

Takeru empezó a correr lo más rápidamente que pudo. Y HIkari pudo divisar como a sus espaldas, aquellos misteriosos seres, parecían seguirles pegados a las sombras de las rocas. Aferrándose a las sombras, dispuestos a devorarlos si hacían algún paso en falso. La joven cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró hondo.

Y para cuando volvió a abrirlos, ya era otra luz la que parecía iluminarles. Era la luz de la salida, que poco a poco se asomaba a lo lejos del pasillo. La chica se agarró con fuerza al joven.

-Al fin…- dijo ella tras unos instantes. El joven asintió sin decir nada más.

La joven observó entonces por encima de su hombro. Vio como los _comesombras _empezaban a quedarse atrasados, como se quedaban en las sombras sin ser tocados por la luz. Y los vio decepcionados, como si hubieran estado esperando algo que jamás llegara. Se quedaron estáticos y, tras unos instantes, desaparecieron del mismo modo en que habían aparecido.

Para entonces Takeru ya había puesto un pie fuera de aquella cueva, de aquellas paredes rocosas. Y Hikari, al girar el rostro al frente, descubrió que la luz venía de un cielo totalmente encapotado.

Del bosque, ya no quedaba nada.

Ambos jóvenes habían salido a un bosque muerto, podrido, donde los árboles se caían a pedazos, donde la tierra olía a lodo y donde, hasta las rocas, parecían convertirse en polvo. No había rastro de hojas verdes ni de animales. Ya no era un bosque. El bosque había muerto.

El rubio se agachó lentamente y la chica se soltó de su espalda y terminó sentada en el suelo. Su mirada seguía perdida en todo aquello de su alrededor. Sus oídos solo eran testigos del viento que mecía el polvo. Nada se oía, nada se veía. Nada quedaba.

Se llevó una mano a la boca.

-¿Qué… qué ha ocurrido?- le preguntó a su acompañante.

Takeru estaba frente a ella observando, a su vez, alrededor. Apretó los puños y luego se giró hacia la joven.

-El bosque ha muerto- simplemente dijo, respirando hondo. –Tú misma le viste morir- añadió.

La imagen del ciervo viajó a la mente de la joven. Y luego una rabia, que no supo de dónde vino, empezó a invadirla. Plumas negras veía en su mente, negras como la noche. Plumas que descendían al ritmo de un reloj de arena contando hacia atrás. Plumas negras alrededor de una caja de oro y rubíes. Apretó los puños.

-Los cuervos… -susurró entre dientes. Si sólo los hubieran detenido antes… nada de esto habría ocurrido. Cuántas vidas, cuantos respirares y cuantos futuros se habrían perdido en aquello. ¿Seguía sin ser suficiente?

¿Realmente, seguía sin serlo?

_Continuará..._

* * *

**¿Y qué creéis que ha ocurrido? ¡RR! **

**Nos leemos pronto,**

**Kyo.4* **


End file.
